Mein kleiner Panther
by Oriona
Summary: Die siebente Klasse darf eine Animagikurs belegen, doch ein Unfall verändert alles für zwei Schüler. Warning: ich hab mich nun doch an Slash rangewagt! Wer es nicht mag, liest nicht! Ich schreib es als ausgleich für Amnesia
1. Strafe muss sein

_Einleitung:_

Die Siebtklässler bekommen eine Sondergenehmigung, um sich in Animagi zu verwandeln. Die dazu Fähigen werden jedoch gewzungen mit dem "gegnerischen" Haus zusammen zu arbeiten (Gryyfindor/Slytherin) McGonagal teilt Harry mit Draco ein, was beide nicht sehr prickelnd finden. Hermine "bekommt" Nott, Ron Blaise. Neville, der ganz überrascht ist über seine Fähigkeiten, muss mit Daphne Greengrass zusammenarbeiten, einem zurückhaltenden und verschlossenen Mädchen.  
Da Draco und Harry im Raum der Wünsche arbeiten, kommt es leider auch zu einem Unfall - und von dem handelt das Kapitel

**Strafe muss sein**

„Was zum..." Entsetzt starrte Draco auf den schwarzen Panther, der ihn aus grünen Augen ärgerlich anfunkelte. Doch sein Entsetzen wandelte sich schnell in seine übliche Aroganz um.

„Sieh an, Potty – können wir uns nicht mehr zurückverwandeln?" Das Nächste, was er hörte, war ein Fauchen. Binnen Sekunden fand er sich auf den Boden wieder und musste entsetzt feststellen, das der Panther erstaunliche Kräfte besaß...

Harry selbst fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Seit der Animagusunterricht begonnen hatte, musste er mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten. Tagtäglich traf er sich mit ihm im Raum der Wünsche, trainierte mit ihm seine Fähigkeiten (oder stritt mehr mit ihm – er verfluchte McGonagall am den Tag, an dem sie ihn mit Draco zusammengesteckt hatte)... doch heute hatte Draco wohl andere Vorstellungen gehabt – denn der Raum der Wünsche war voller Zaubertrankflaschen gewesen – was auch immer sich Draco gewünscht hatte – zumindest hatten sich die Beiden wie immer geschlagen, wobei Harry gegen den Schrank fiel und eine Reihe von Zaubertränken abbekam. Wodurch er sich in seine Animagusform verwandelt hatte.

Nun stützte er seine Pfoten auf Malfoys Brust ab und knurrte ihn an. Dieser elende Bastard war an allem Schuld!

„Runter von mir, du Ungetüm!", zischte dieser ungehalten. „Wir sollten erst mal McGonagall benachrichtigen – die kann dich bestimmt zurückverwandeln!" Das erschien selbst dem wütenden Harry als plausibel. Langsam tapste er zum Fenster, Malfoy nicht eines Blickes würdigend. Dieser sagte kein Ton und verschwand nach draußen, um McGonagall zu holen.

Wenn Harry als Panther seufzen könnte, dann hätte er es getan. Interessiert betrachte er sein Spiegelbild im Fenster. Seine jadegrünen Augen funkelten wie eh und je und auch seine Narbe war zu sehen. Nur sein Fell war schwarz wie die Nacht. Er sah zierlich aus für einen Panther, seine Pfoten waren samtweich, wenn er nicht gerade seine scharfen Krallen ausstreckte.

Dieser Malfoy! Harry knurrte. Er würde dafür büßen müssen, das wusste er.

„Mr. Potter!" Harry wandte sich um, wobei er seinen eleganten Schweif gegen das Fenster schlug. McGonagall sah ihn ganz aufgebracht an und wandte sich dann an Malfoy.

„Was für Tinkturen hat er abbekommen?" Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was weiß ich..." McGonagall funkelte ihn an.

„Mr. Malfoy! Sie können von Glück reden, wenn wir es überhaupt schaffen Potter zurück zu verwandeln!" Nicht nur Malfoy zuckte zusammen. Harry riss sein Augen auf und sah McGonagall ungläubig an. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Malfoy gab sich geschlagen und zeigte McGonagall die Stelle, wo die Reagenzgläser und Flaschen zerbrochen auf dem Boden lagen.

„Sammeln Sie eine Probe ein und bringen Sie die zu Professor Snape – und Sie, Mr. Potter, folgen mir!" Im Vorbeigehen warf Harry Malfoy noch einen tödlichen Blick zu, welchen dieser nur mit einem gehässigen Grinsen erwiderte.

McGonagall führte Harry auf Schleichwegen zum Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey war sofort Feuer und Flamme und untersuchte den Harry-Panther mit all ihren Eifer. Nach einigen Zaubertests, Blutproben und anderem, ließ sie von ihm ab und sah ihn traurig an.

„Nun, ich denke, Sie werden wohl noch eine Weile so bleiben müssen; Potter." Harry riss die Augen auf und sprang behände von seinem Krankenbett. Sein Kopf wanderte von McGonagall zu Madame Pomfrey, doch keine von beiden schien das Ergebnis rückgängig zu machen.

„Ich weiß schon, was Sie denken"; sagte McGonagall. „Sie müssen Ihren Abschluss machen..." McGonagall überlegte kurz. „Nun, ich denke, das es Strafe genug für ihn ist, wenn er Ihnen hilft und die nächste Zeit auf Sie acht gibt." Harry sah McGonagall verwirrt an und legte den Kopf schief. ‚Wer?', dachte er.

„Ich werde Albus sofort drüber unterrichten", fuhr die Leherin fort.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihm ein Extrazimmer neben dem Krankenflügel zuweisen – falls irgendwas passiert...", fiel Madame Pomfrey ein. McGonagall nickte.

„Ich rede mit Albus... und Sie bleiben solange hier." Harry setzte sich auf den Boden und sah seiner Verwandlungslehrerin verwirrt hinterher. Sein Schweif wedelte langsam hin und her. Was hatte sie denn eigentlich vor?

‚NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! UND NOCHMALS NEIN!' Harry-Panther blickte total entsetzt auf den nicht minder geschockten Draco Malfoy, der mit ihm auf ein Zimmer ziehen sollte! Dumbledore fand dies wohl witzig!

„Ich spiel doch nicht Zoowärter für einen stinkenden Potter-Panther!", rief Malfoy empört. Sie standen schon mit Sack und Pack im Zimmer der Beiden. Dumbledore lehnte selig lächelnd am Türrahmen. Er hatte zum Mittagessen außerdem der ganzen Schule von dem Unfall berichtet. Harry war in Grund und Boden versunken. Ron hatte versucht Malfoy umzubringen, bis sein Wutanfall in einen Lachanfall übergegangen war, als Dumbledore verkündete, dass Malfoy sich als Strafe ab sofort um den Panther zu kümmern hatte und mit ihm in ein Zimmer zog.

„Sorry, Harry", hatte Ron geprustet. „Aber das Gesicht von Malfoy ist... ist gold wert!"

Harry tapste resignierend zu dem riesigen Panoramafenster und legte sich davor, während Malfoy immer noch zur Salzsäure erstarrt im Zimmer stand.

„Ich... ich werde meinen Vater schreiben!", rief er sich zu Dumbledore umwendend.

„Ich habe ihm bereits geschrieben. Er findet deine Straphe äußerst angemessen." Malfoy klappte der Mundwinkel herunter.

„Aber..."

„Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Dumbledore und ließ die Beiden allein in ihrem Zimmer zurück.

Dieses war ziemlich groß und geräumig. Ein riesiges in Slytherinfarben gehaltenes Himmelbett stand mitten im Zimmer. Die Schränke besaßen etwas von einem mittelalterlichen Touch, der Teppich war schwarz und doch gemütlich. In einer Ecke stand ein bequemes Sofa und ein vornehmer Glastisch, auf dem sie arbeiten konnten. Auch das Bad war nicht ohne – schwarzer Marmor, eine Dusche und ein Bad sowie ein Waschbecken mit einem in Gold eingefassten Spiegel. In den Schränken stapelten sich außerdem noch zahlreiche Bücher.

Draco schnaubte und ließ sich auf dem Sofa fallen. Wütend funkelte er den Panther an, der sich von der Sonne berieseln ließ. Sein Fell glänzte golden.

„Das ist alles deine verdammte Schuld, Potter!", rief er. Angesprochener knurrte nur und fletschte seine Zähne. ‚Wer hat hier Schuld, du elendes Frettchen?' Harry hätte ihm am liebsten eine ganzes Buch voller Schimpfwörter an den Kopf geworfen, doch er konnte nicht mehr reden.

Ein Zimmer mit Malfoy!

Er als Panther!

Das konnte ja heikel werden!


	2. Erste Auseinandersetzung

_**Ich sage nur: OMG Danke für eure zahlreichen Reviews - ich antworte bei Gelegenheit, da ich zur Zeit im Stress bin - aber ich antworte zu allen, auf jeden Fall :) **_

_**Im ersten Kapitel ist mir ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen: Harry und Draco haben nur einen Teil gepackt, noch nicht alles!**_

_**Ich habe nun ein bisschen besser mit den Fehlern aufgepasst und es noch einmal durchgelesen ;) **_

_**Und es heißt im ersten zur Salzsäule erstarrt nicht Salzsäure XD Danke für den Hinweis, Krieger des Wahnsinns. So und jetzt gehts ers mal weiter**_

_**Ach und das Disclamer fehlte noch: Mir nix, alles Joanne K. Rowling, verdien kein Geld damit (obwohl den Kuschelpanther gerne behalten würde :) ) **_

**Erste Auseinandersetzung**

Ohja, die Welt musste ihn hassen! Missmutig packte der glorreiche Slytherinprinz seine restlichen Sachen. Blaise sah ihm die Stirn runzelnd dabei zu.

„Ich hasse Potter! Ich hasse ihn!", rief Draco aufgebracht. Er stopfte seine Bücher so energisch in den Koffer, dass schon leichte Eselsohren zu sehen waren. Blaise verschränkte die Arme und kam langsam näher.

„Es ist ja eigentlich deine Schuld, dass er in diesem Zustand gelandet ist, nicht oder?", fragte er rein heraus. Sofort wandten sich wütend funkelnde graue Augen an ihn.

„MEINE Schuld?", rief er sofort. „Zabini, wenn du nicht eines qualvollen langsamen Todes sterben willst, dann tue mir einen Gefallen: Halt die Klappe!" Der Prinz, dessen Krone wohl nun leicht verrutscht war, wandte sich wieder seinen Koffer zu und warf das letzte Buch mit vollem Karacho hinein, so dass sich eine Seite löste und ihm genau ins Gesicht flog.

„Scheiße!", stieß er aus. Wütend riss er die Seite herunter und zerfetzte sie in kleine Einzelteile. Blaise hob eine Braue und beobachtete den „Schnee" der nun langsam zu Boden rieselte. Ihm machten die Drohungen Dracos nichts aus, weil dieser das eh nicht ernst meinte.

„Darf man fragen, was du dir so sehnlichst gewünscht hast ? Potter verwandelt sich doch nicht von allein in einen Panther..." Draco knallte den Koffer zu.

„Darf man NICHT!", rief er energisch. In Wirklichkeit wollte er nicht ausposaunen, dass er so ziemlich Vollschuld an der ganzen Misere hatte. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass sich Potter so schnell wie möglich verwandelte, damit er seine Ruhe haben konnte. Nur von Ruhe war nirgends etwas in Sicht...

Draco packte seinen Koffer und wandte sich um, nur um einen grinsenden Blaise ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Pfleg dein neues Haustier ordentlich!" Draco schien kurz vor einer Explosion zu stehen. Das bemerkte auch Blaise, denn der machte, dass er vor Draco aus dem Schlafsaal kam.

Als auch der Blonde mit vor Wut geröteten Wangen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum stampfte, wurde er von einem heulenden Bündel Haaren aufgehalten.

„Dray!", kreischte es. Das heulende Bündel entpuppte sich als Pansy, welche Draco kurz zuvor verhext hatte, da diese ihm wegen seinen Auszug nicht mehr von der Seite weichen wollte. Nun war sie über und über mit Haaren bedeckt, was zu Dracos Leid jedoch nicht ihre Stimme verhindern ließ. „Nimm den Fluch von mir!" Pansy klang recht hysterisch, was man ihr nicht verübeln konnte – obwohl sie immer so klang.

„Vergiss es, Parkinson!", knurrte Draco eisig. „Und wenn du mir nicht bald aus dem Weg gehst, dann hex ich dir noch andere schöne Sachen an!" Pansy verstummte sofort, denn Draco hielt in dieser Hinsicht wirklich sein Wort.

Ohne noch ein weiteren Ton von sich zu geben, verschwand Draco aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, Slytherins zurücklassend, die nicht wussten, ob sie nun drüber lachen oder auf Harry sauer sein sollten.

Blaise wusste jedoch eins: Das würde sehr interessant werden!

„Jetzt musst du auch noch für Malfoys Mist büßen!", regte sich Ron auf, welcher die Hälfte von Harrys Gepäck trug. Harry trottete neben ihm her und sah auf den Boden. Ihm waren die Blicke seiner Mitschüler mehr als unangenehm. Einige hatten wohl die peinliche Verkündung Dumbledores nicht miterlebt, denn sie schrieen: „Süß!" oder „Darf ich mal streicheln?" wenn sie Harry erblickten.

Harry-Panther fand das alles nicht sehr prickelnd. So lauschte er den Reden Rons, der nicht wusste, ob er über Draco lachen oder fluchen sollte.

„Sieh es doch mal so, Ron", mischte sich nun auch Hermine ein. „Vielleicht legen die Beiden dann ihre Feindschaft bei..." Harrys Haare stellten sich auf und er begann zu knurren. Die Schüler im Umkreis wichen den Dreien sofort aus.

Auch Ron funkelte Hermine an.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" Hermine maß die Beiden mit einem strengen Blick.

„Na hör mal! Harrys und Malfoys Streit ist doch schon längst nicht mehr sehenswert! Feindschaft hin und her... aber das hier ist albern!"

„Er ist ein Frettchen, Hermine!", rief Ron. „Er beschimpft dich..."

„Das ist nicht mehr vorgekommen, da er sich doch sowieso andauernd versucht Harry zu provozieren!" Hermines Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen – sie hatte natürlich Recht, was Ron sofort einsah. Draco versuchte es ständig, seit Harry sich zu einem kalten Menschen geändert hatte. Nur klappte das nicht immer so, wie es sich der verwöhnte Prinz vorstellte.

„Trotzdem kann man ihm seine Gemeinheiten nicht..." Ron verstummte sofort, als ihn der entschlossene Blick Hermines traf.

„Ach Ron, hör doch auf!" Mit diesem Satz war das Thema beendet, an welchen sich Harry mit keinem Wort hatte beteiligen können. Er spürte, wie Frust langsam in ihm aufkochte und seine sonst so gelassene Beherrschung drohte zu wanken – vor allem, als er Draco mit einem riesigen Koffer um die Ecke biegen sah und die beiden Parteien gleichzeitig vor der Tür der Kontrahenten stehen blieben.

„Sankt Potter!", spottete Draco und man merkte sofort, das dieser mehr als ungehalten war. „Tja, ohne dein Gefolge wirst du wohl nicht mehr auskommen können, was Potty? So klein und hilflos?" Harry fletschte die Zähne und ging in eine Drohhaltung.

„Halt deinen Mund, Malfoy!", schnappte Hermine. Sie warf ihm Harrys Gepäck vor die Füße. „Du hast jetzt deinen Fehler auszubaden!" Damit deutete sie auf Harry. „Mir gefällt es zwar gar nicht ihn in deiner Obhut zu lassen, aber wenn es nicht anders geht..." Ron legte ebenfalls das Gepäck ab.

„Mein Fehler? Du Sch..." Hermine fuhr ihm dazwischen.

„Wenn du Harry auch nur ein Haar krümmst, dann fluch ich dich auf den Mond!", zischte Hermine so gar nicht Herminelike. „Los, komm, Ron! Bis bald, Harry." Hermine zog den völlig perplexen Ron hinter sich her und verschwand wieder um die Ecke. Harry und Draco standen da wie vom Blitz getroffen. Dann ging ein Ruck durch Draco.

„Elende Gryffindorbande...", grummelte er, bevor er sich Harrys Gepäck schnappte und es unachtsam in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer schmiss. Harry passte in dem Moment nicht richtig auf, denn er sah immer noch Ron und Hermine hinterher. Irgendwie kam er sich sehr verlassen vor.

„Ah, Harry, schön, dass ihr schon hier seid." Die sanfte Stimme des Direktors riss Harry aus seinen Bann. Er wandte sich um und erblickte Dumbledore, der sich gedankenverloren über seinen Bart strich. „Ich muss euch doch noch einiges erklären. Komm nur herein." Harry warf einen Raubtierhaften Blick auf Dumbledore – er nahm ihm noch immer die Aktion von heute Mittag übel – und schlich dann langsam in sein Zimmer. Draco lag schon auf dem Bett und schien es sich sehr gemütlich zu machen.

„Draco! Ich habe einige Aufgaben für dich." Draco richtet sich auf und sah Dumbledore an, als ob dieser nicht mehr ganz richtig wäre. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein einen Draco zu duzen! „Harry kann in seinem Zustand nichts tun – du musst ihn füttern, im Unterricht behilflich sein und natürlich – baden..." Bei jedem Verb waren die Augen von Harry und Draco um einige Nuancen größer geworden.

„Füttern?", rief Draco. Genau im gleichen Tonfall dachte das auch Harry. „Helfen? BADEN?" Draco sprang vom Bett.

„Direktor! Das können Sie doch nicht ernsthaft von mir verlangen!" Auch Harry sah nicht wirklich begeistert aus, denn er ... winselte wie ein Hund. Der Direktor und Draco sahen ihn beide gleichzeitig an.

„Interessant", begann Dumbledore. „Harry benimmt sich zumindest nicht, wie ein normaler Panther. Das sollte man beobachten."

‚Ich bin doch kein Studienobjekt!', dachte Harry panisch. Er saß noch immer mit aufgerissenen Augen da.

„Nun gut, du weißt ja nun, was du zu tun hast. Falls du noch fragen zur Pflege eines magischen Panthers hast, frag Hagrid. Er kennt sich in diesem Gebiet hervorragend aus." Und schon war der Direktor wieder verschwunden.

Harry war empört.

Draco sauer.

‚Ich bring den alten senilen Sack um!', dachten beide gleichzeitig.

Nachdem sich beide Parteien beruhigt hatten, herrschte eine unbehagliche Ruhe in dem Raum vom Slytherinprinzen und dem Gryffindorhelden. Harry lag auf der Fensterbank und kam sich ziemlich nutzlos vor während Draco an dem Tisch saß und seine Hausaufgaben erledigte.

Manchmal knackte das Holz im Kamin, dessen Feuerschein das Zimmer in ein dämmriges Licht tauchte. Es roch nach verbrannten Holz.

Harry ließ seinen Schweif herunterbaumeln und schwang ihn hin und her. Er beobachtete Draco mit seinen wachsamen Augen, in denen sich der Feuerschein widerspiegelte. Draco schien das gar nicht zu bemerken, denn er war sehr konzentriert bei der Sache. Er hatte seine Stirn kraus gezogen und kaute an den Lippen, die sich blutrot zu seiner Haut färbten und einen hübschen Kontrast zu der makellosen blassen Haut abgaben.

Harry schüttelte sich.

Hatte ihm sein Pantherdasein den Verstand geraubt.

Draco schien die Bewegung gemerkt zu haben, denn er sah auf und blickte genau in zwei Raubtieraugen.

„Was starrst du so, Potter? Hab ich was an der Nase?" Wie gerne hätte Harry darauf gekontert. Es juckte ihm geradezu in den Pfoten Draco durch den Fleischwolf zu drehen, doch war ihm das aufgrund vieler Behinderungen nicht möglich. Natürlich hatte Harry schon überlegt ihn mit seinen Krallen zurecht zu stutzen, doch so tief würde er noch nicht sinken – noch nicht. „Ach stimmt ja – du hast ja verlernt zu reden!" Dracos Stimme triefte vor Hohn, was Harry dazu veranlasste zu knurren. Draco lächelte arrogant.

„Sollte das eine Drohung sein?", fragte er, gespielt verwundert. Das Knurren ging in ein bösartiges Fauchen über. Elegant sprang der Panther vom Fenster und schlich auf Draco zu. Dieser schien sich nicht mehr ganz so wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen, denn Harry war trotz seiner Zierlichkeit nicht gerade klein.

„Lass das, Potter", rief Draco. „Du bist zu dem geworden was du verdient hast – ein niederer Panther. Du hast gar nichts zu sagen." Draco hielt kurz inne. „Oh, ich vergaß – du kannst ja gar nicht reden!"

Das war zu viel für den sonst so beherrschten Harry.

Mit einem weiteren lauten Fauchen sprang er und stürzte sich auf Draco, der entsetzt die Augen aufgerissen hatte. Er platzierte seine Pfoten auf seiner Brust und knurrte bedrohlich. Draco brauchte nicht hinzusehen; er spürte, das der Panther die Krallen ausgefahren hatte.

„Geh von mir runter!", rief Draco, doch dieser Versuch ging ins Lehre. Harry hob eine Pfote und bevor der eisige Slytherinprinz reagieren konnte, hatte er auch schon vier lange tiefe Kratzer im Gesicht. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. Er spürte die warme Flüssigkeit, die seine geschändeten Wange herunter lief und er spürte den Panther, der langsam von ihm herunterging. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, funkelten ihn erneut zwei Smaragde an. Auch wenn er ihn nicht verstehen konnte, hörte er deutlich: ‚Das soll dir eine Lehre sein, Malfoy!'

Draco beschloss den Panther nicht mehr zu provozieren.

Ihr seit echt Klasse! freu Bei jedem Kommi motiviert ihr mich mehr die Geschichte so schnell wie möglich zu Ende zu bringen! Da Animexx Jahre brauch die Kapitel frei zu schalten, werde ich mich wohl hier auf der Seite mehr damit befassen die Kapis frei zu schalten


	3. Fütterungszeit

_**Nicht wundern: Ich habe sämtliche fertige Kapitel hochgeladen, die ich schon auf FF.de stehen hab - ich wollte ausgleich schaffen**  
_

_at Ura-chan Danke die beiden sind doch süß :) bei Animexx.de habe ich Bilder hochgeladen, die ich im Internet gefunden und bearbeitet habe – du findest sie unter dem Nicknamen Oriona und meinen Fanfics _

_at Jo Lizard Öh, Harry ist ja im Grunde genommen ein Mensch und deswegen benimmt er sich für einen Panther untypisch aber Katzen knurren – tut meine auch schauder wenn sies tut, dann isse richtig sauer danke für dein Kommi not necessaryOh jaaa Harry bekommt noch Ärger und zwar ne Menge aber nicht nur er – danke fürs Kommin reumarm_

_at Amunet Nun ja – jetzt wo ihr mich aufs Baden hinweist finde ich es auch unlogisch : aber ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, wie Draco versucht einen Harrypanther unter Wasser zur drücken – außerdem sieht er ja nur aus wie ein Panther, ist aber noch ein Mensch, der es nicht gewohnt ist sich wie ein Panther ausgiebig zu putzen – aber na ja – einen Badetag gibt es trotzdem :) danke fürs zwei mal Kommin und hinweis  
at araglas16 Naja, ich wäre eher vorsichtig gewesen, wenn ich wüsste, das Temperamentbündel Harry darunter steckt smile Ich liebe meine Hand doch so XD_

_Nun ja, das bekommt nicht mehr mit, dass Harry kalt geworden ist – in dieser Situation – mein Grundkonzept war, dass Harry sich Snapelike verändert hat und mit der Welt und sich unzufrieden ist (wie immer) aber das ist ja irgendwie in die Hosen gegangen XD ich hab die Geschichte schon sehr weit und lad jetzt auch schon alles fertige hoch damit es gleich auf mit ff.de wird  
Joah, das mit Baden – das habe ich ja schon bei Amunet geschrieben, aber du warst ja die erste die mich drauf hinwies ;)  
Danke für deinen Kommi :) es war sehr interessant sich damit auseinander zu setzen_

_Weide Öhm ja, Harry ist wohl mehr gestraft damit, vor allem, wenn er nur noch als Panther herumschleicht :) Hier hast du gleich eine sehr ausführliche Fortsetzung smile  
_

_at not necessary Dankööö :) ich halte mich ran_

_at Krieger des Wahnsinns_

_Hui, da hab ich wohl den ungebateten hochgeladen. Ups – joah, ich mach gerne viele Fehler – schusselfehler, die auch noch überlese – deswegen hab ich auch gleich zwei betas, aber wenn ich so blöde bin und das Ungebetate hochlade #drop# danke fürs Kommin  
Ney, nachts ist er leider kein Mensch – aber nie Idee ist es wert gewesen #überleg#_

_at Jo Lizard Danke :) Naja, schwarzes Fell glänzt golden in der Sonne durch die Reflektion – na ja, zumindest schimmert es so – oder nicht? o.O bin mir gar nicht merh so sicher _

_at palin-diamondbow Dankesehr_

_at Kakarott1988 Danke, ich halte mich wie gesagt ran :)_

_at Kardia Danköö Auf FF.de hab ich ihn mir schon bei meinem Profil patentieren lassen ;) – öhm, bei dem, was malfoy wird, hat Harry dann noch mehr Probleme_

_at araglas16 Ich wär auch gern ein Panther – da würde ich so manch einen anfallen muahahahaha XD okay, bin ganz ruhig danke fürs Kommi :)_

_auf _

animexx.4players.de unter meinem Nicknamen Oriona und Fanfics

_könnt ihr euch die Bilder von Harry und Draco als Animagi ansehen - die sind NICHT von mir - ich habe sie im Internet gefunden und nur nach Harry und Draco bearbeitet_

**Fütterungszeit**

Der Abend brach über das Schloss herein. Durch das Fenster der beiden Kontrahenten drangen die letzten goldenen Sonnenstrahlen ein und kitzelten ein letztes Mal die Beiden. Harry-Panther lag vor einem Buch über Missglückte Animagusunfälle. Es sah recht komisch aus, wie ein Panther jedes Mal eine Kralle ausfuhr und damit in eine Seite spießte, um sie umzublättern. Madam Pince würde wahrscheinlich in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn sie das Buch zurückbekam. Aber das war Harry egal. Er wollte raus aus diesem Körper.

Draco selbst war zu der bitteren Erkenntnis gekommen, dass die Krallen Potters so magisch waren, so dass er die verräterische roten Striemen in seinem Gesicht nicht mehr so schnell wegbekam. Er saß mit verkniffenen Gesicht hinter einem Buch über Animagi, da er selbst zu seinem Tier werden wollte, um Harry zu bändigen. Als die goldenen Sonnenstrahlen aber seine Nase kitzelten, klappte er das Buch geräuschvoll zu und stand auf.

„Zeit fürs Abendessen", murmelte er. Er überprüfte noch einmal seine Haare im Spiegel, wobei Harry ihn angewidert beobachtete, und wandte sich dann zum Gehen um. Sofort stand Harry auf und folgte ihm.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa allen Ernst vor mir zu folgen, Potter?", grummelte Draco genervt, als der Schwarze neben ihm erschien. Harry musste, da er ja sonst nicht zu seinem Essen kam. Deswegen sah er Draco entschlossen an.

Dieser gab ein genervtes Geräusch von sich und ging aus dem Zimmer, Harry dicht auf den Versen.

Als die Beiden die große Halle betraten, verstummten sofort die Gespräche. Aller Augen wandten sich sofort zu Draco und „seinem" Panther – und natürlich entdeckten sie sofort die Kratzer in Dracos Gesicht. Sofort begann das Gemurmel wieder, nur etwas lauter als vorher.

Draco schritt mit säuerliche Miene zum Slytherintisch. Harry dachte nicht mehr daran ihn zu folgen, sondern begab sich sofort zu Ron und Hermine, die ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und sich gedämpft unterhielten.

Harry musste sich erst mit einem merkwürdigen Mauzen auf die Beiden aufmerksam machen. Er klang wie eine Katze mit Stimmbruch. Jedoch wagte es keiner zu lachen, da Harry nicht gerade begeistert über seine „Stimme" war.

„Hey Harry, altes Haus!", rief Ron sofort. „Setz dich doch."

Wenn Blick töten könnten – dann wäre Ron jetzt hinter die Bank gekippt. Harry warf ihm einen dermaßen mörderischen Blick zu, dass ihm das Grinsen sofort zu Eis gefror.

„Ich meine..." Harry brach den Blick und sprang neben Hermine auf die Bank. Die Sitzgelegenheit knarrte beängstigend.

„Du hast Malfoy ja ganz schön zugesetzt", begann Ron erneut. Harry nickte grimmig, was ziemlich komisch aussah. Hermine und Ron konnten sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Ich habe übrigens einen Zauber gefunden, der dich vielleicht Sprechen lässt", fiel Hermine ein. „So wäre die Kommunikation nicht so schwer. Soll ich es ausprobieren?" Harry nickte abermals, diesmal mit einem freudigen Leuchten in den Augen. Das brachte Ron endgültig zum Lachen.

Hermine zog mit einem Lächeln ihren Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf Harry. Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn und durchdachte die Bewegung des Stabes noch einmal, bevor sie ihn hob und den Spruch sprach.

Harry spürte ein kurzes Kribbeln in seinen Stimmbändern, was jedoch schnell wieder vorbeiging.

„Und?", fragte Hermine erwartungsvoll. Sie sah aus, als ob sie auf eine gute Benotung für ihre Arbeit wartete.

„Es scheint zu funktionieren", antwortete Harry. Ron fiel vor Lachen vom Stuhl. Ein sprechender Panther mit Harrys Stimme war zu viel für den Rotschopf.

„Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst zu lachen, fresse ich dich!", zischte Panther-Harry. Ron verstummte sofort, doch das Grinsen ließ sich partout nicht von seinem Gesicht wischen. Auch die anderen am Gryffindortisch waren sehr erheitert von dem Tier, was dort auf der Bank hockte und nun das Essen begutachtete.

„Und wie macht es sich so als Panther?", rief Dean, der neben seinem Freund Seamus ihnen gegenüber saß. Harry sah auf.

„Beschissen!", kam die rüde Antwort.

„Kann ich mir gut vorstellen", sagte Seamus mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. „Aber wenigstens hat Malfoy jetzt ein Kuscheltier für die Nacht." Harry fauchte, was Ron dazu veranlasste erneut los zu lachen.

„Ich lasse den Kerl nicht mal in meine Nähe!", rief er über Rons Gelache und Hermines lautstarkes: „Halt die Klappe, Ron!"

„Das sieht man an seinem Gesicht", sagte Seamus und er hatte noch immer dieses verdammte mehrdeutige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Ich habe ihm nur meine Meinung gesagt!", verteidigte sich Harry. Ärgerlich wandte er sich von dem feixenden Pärchen ab. „Hermine, ich hab Hunger... könntest du..." Hermine, die soeben Ron an den Ohren auf seinen Platz zurückgezogen hatte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid Harry – wir dürfen dir nichts geben. Professor Dumbledore meinte, dass Malfoy das tun soll – als Strafe." Harry riss sein Maul auf und nun lachte nicht nur Ron sondern auch die umliegenden Gryffindors. Selbst Neville konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Der entsetzte Ausdruck Harrys machte einem ärgerlichen Platz.

„Schön!", rief er pikiert. „Lacht ruhig weiter über mich! Ich gehe!" Wütend sprang er von der Bank und trottete zum Slytherintisch.

„Gehorche fein deinem Herrchen!", wehte es ihm hinterher, was ihn veranlasste wie eine Katze ärgerlich mit seinem Schweif hin und her zu schlagen. Nun lachten auch noch die umliegenden Tische.

Draco saß am Ende des Slytherintisches und unterhielt sich gedämpft mit Blaise. Blaise grinste unablässig, ähnlich wie Ron, und Draco hatte ärgerlich das Gesicht verzogen.

Harry sprang frech genau zwischen Blaise und Draco und sah letzteren auffordernd an.

„Was willst du, Potter?", schnarrte Malfoy ungehalten. Harry, der leider ohne Essen nicht auskommen konnte und somit seinen Stolz brechen musste, antwortete:

„Ich habe Hunger, Malfoy! Hast du vergessen, dass du dafür verantwortlich bist?" Draco sah den Panther, der ihn soeben angesprochen hatte, perplex an. Blaise grinste leicht, sagte aber nichts. Auch die Umliegenden staunten nicht schlecht.

Draco fing sich schnell wieder.

„Seit wann kannst du sprechen?"

„Hermine", war Harrys schlichte Antwort. Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Warum war das dieser Besserwisserin nicht eher eingefallen?

„Schön! Und warum kann sie dir nicht gleich eine Malzeit bereiten, wenn sie schon alles kann?" Harry knurrte leicht.

„Weil Dumbledore veranlasst hat, dass nur du mir Essen geben kannst!" Er klang mehr als missgelaunt.

„Was fällt diesem alten senilen Sack eigentlich ein!", stieß Draco hervor.

„Tja – seine Haustiere muss man halt auch füttern, Draco", mischte Blaise sich ein. Der Kopf des Tieres und der Kopf Dracos schnellten gleichzeitig herum.

„Das ist NICHT mein Haustier!"

„Ich bin NICHT sein Haustier!" Blaise lachte kurz.

„Ihr Beiden seid ja zu süß." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und machte, dass er aus der Halle kam. Er hatte zumindest keine Lust von einem Raubtier angefallen zu werden.

Draco sah ihm kurz wütend hinterher, bevor er begann wahllos Essen zusammenzusammeln. Harry beobachtete seine Bewegungen genau.

„Ich esse keinen Rosenkohl!", fuhr er plötzlich dazwischen. Draco hielt in der Bewegung inne und verhaarte mit dem Schopflöffel über der Schüssel mit Rosenkohl.

„Ah!", stieß er aus. „Seine Majestät haben also auch noch Extrawünsche – soll es noch etwas Besonderes aus der Küche sein? Die Hauselfen werden sich über die Arbeit freuen." Dracos Stimme triefte nur so vor Hohn und Harry dachte, dass es besser wäre ihn nicht weiter zu reizen.

„Nein danke – ich begnüge mich mit dem da." Er nickte zu dem vollen Teller. Draco verzog sein Gesicht und stellte Harry den Teller wortlos hin. Der Panther sah sich kurz um. Crabe und Goyle, die ihm gegenüber saßen, starrten ihn mit offenem Munde an. Anscheinend versuchten ihre langsamen Gehirne das Gesehene gerade zu verarbeiten.

„Glotzt woanders!", schnappte Harry. Durch die Gorillakörper ging eine Regung. Sie sahen kurz auf den Tisch und Harry konnte förmlich eine Gedankenblase über den beiden Köpfen sehen, in der das Wort „Essen" geschrieben stand. Kurz darauf vergnügten sich die Beiden auch schon damit. Draco verleierte die Augen und tat es ihnen, nur gesitteter, nach.

Harry konnte weniger gesitteter essen. Er beugte sich über sein Essen und begann mit seinem Maul es aufzunehmen. Er kam sich dabei reichlich bescheuert vor.

Nachdem Draco mit seinem Essen geendet hatte, beobachtete er Harry, der sich noch immer mit seinem abmühte.

„Füttern tu ich dich nicht, Potter", höhnte er fies grinsend. Harry sah kurz auf.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und halt einfach deine Klappe, Malfoy!"


	4. Ein weißer Tiger

**Ein weißer Tiger**

Harry und Draco kehrten stumm zurück. Auch wenn der Panther jetzt kommunizieren konnte, waren die Beiden zu einer stillen Vereinbarung gekommen, es lieber zu lassen. Es würde sowieso nur wieder Mord und Todschlag herauskommen, da Beide mit ihrer Situation so ziemlich unzufrieden waren.

Im Zimmer angekommen, verschwand Draco sofort im Bad. Harry nahm das Buch auf dem Fußboden in sein Maul und sprang damit auf das einzige Bett im Zimmer. So lag er nun auf dem Bett und blätterte erneut in dem Buch, ohne wirklich auf etwas zu stoßen.

Er sah auf, als er das Geräusch einer geöffneten Tür vernahm. Draco Malfoy stand nur in Boxershorts gekleidet in der Badtür. Seine Haare waren noch nass. Wasser perlte von ihnen ab, landete auf der Schulter und wanderte langsam den fast makellosen Körper herab. Die bleiche doch aristokratische Haut wurde von roten Striemen überzogen und zerstörten das fast perfekte Bild.

„Was glotzt du so, Potter?", schnarrte Draco und riss Harry unsanft aus seinen Gedanken. Der Panther schüttelte sich und wandte den Blick ab. Er zog es vor nicht darauf zu antworten. Unwillentlich bildete sich in seinem Kopf die Frage, woher Draco diese roten Narben herhatte. „Und warum sitzt du auf MEINEM Bett?"

Harry sah wieder auf.

„Es ist gemütlicher", antwortete der Panther schlicht. Draco verzog das Gesicht und wollte schon zu einem fiesem Kommentar ansetzen, als er sich besann und seine Kraler im Gesicht sich aufmerksam machten.

„Dann mach wenigstens Platz! Das Bett ist groß genug." Harry war überrascht von dem plötzlichen Stimmungswandel Dracos. Da er zum Streiten ebenso keine Lust verspürte, erhob er sich und legte sich auf die rechte Seite des Bettes.

Draco sagte nichts weiter und stieg auf der anderen Seite ins Bett. Harry nicht weiter beachten, kuschelte er sich unter die Bettdecke, nahm sich ein Buch vom Nachtschrank und las weiter über Animagi.

Der Panther jedoch verspürte eine ungewollte Müdigkeit. Er rollte sich auf seiner Seite ein und war binnen Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Auch Draco las nicht lange. Als er das Buch wieder auf den Nachtschrank legte und um einige Erfahrungen reicher war, kuschelte er sich in sein Kissen und betrachtete den schlafenden Panther neben sich. Die Brust des Tieres hebte und senkte sich – er sah aus, als ob er keiner Fliege was zur Leide tun konnte. Unwillkürlich hob Draco seine Hand und berührte seine Wunde.

Nein, unschuldig war Potter ganz bestimmt nicht!

Draco machte das Licht aus und schob sich unter die Decke.

‚Warte nur ab, bis ich meine Animagusform habe!'

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco mit einem merkwürdigen Druck auf der Brust auf. Er blinzelte, da ihn das grelle Morgenlicht blendete. Kurz darauf blinzelte erneut, als er ein merkwürdiges Geräusch vernahm...

„Was zum..."

Harry-Panther lag quer über seinem Bauch und schnurrte wie ein zufriedener Kater! Der Panther nahm das ganze Bett ein...

Draco versuchte sich zu rühren, stellte aber dann frustriert fest, dass der schnurrende Panther zu schwer war.

„Potter!", murmelte er erbost. Er widerstand dem Drang das Tier zu streicheln, da er, wie Pansy ausdrücken würde: ‚zum Knuddeln aussah'. Schließlich handelte es sich bei diesem Vieh immerhin noch um Potter. Dracos Schläfe begann zu pochen. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, da der Panther noch immer seelenruhig schnurrte.

„RUNTER VON MIR!", schrie ein kochender Draco Malfoy, was selbst das schläfrigste Faultier geweckt hätte.

Ein gewaltiger Ruck ging durch den Panther-Körper. Harry fauchte laut auf und sprang in die Höhe, nur um gleich darauf auf den Boden zu kugeln. Etwas benommen lag der Panther nun neben dem Bett und blinzelte. Kalt blickte Draco über den Rand des Bettes.

„Du schläfst demnächst auf dem Boden!", stellte er nur fest. „Ich lasse mich doch nicht von einem Potter erdrücken!" Erbost stand der Prinz auf und schritt mit arrogant erhobener Nase ins Bad, die Tür hinter sich zuschmeißend. Harry lag noch immer auf dem Boden und hatte noch gar nicht realisiert, was überhaupt passiert war. Er war in der Nacht zu der nahsten Wärmequelle gekrochen die er finden konnte – ohne, dass er gemerkt hatte, dass es sich dabei um Dracos – durchaus sehr gemütlichen – Körper handelte.

Harry riss die Augen auf. Was dachte er da eigentlich? Schließlich handelte es sich hier immerhin um Malfoy!

Er richtete sich auf und beschloss seine Bücher für den Unterricht zusammen zu suchen. Da er auf Draco angewiesen war, musste er auch mit ihm in den Unterricht auch wenn seine Gryffindorklasse nicht mit anwesend war. Das erhellte Harrys Stimmung nicht im geringsten.

Nach dem Frühstück stand Verwandlung auf dem Stundenplan. Harry schlich neben Draco und Blaise her und kaute immer noch umständlich an seinem Wurstbrötchen, was Draco ihm gehässiger Weise mit äußerst viel Butter beschmiert hatte. Harry hasste Butter! Woher wusste das dieser Bastard nur wieder?

„Parkinson hat es gestern geschafft sich von ihren Haaren zu befreien!", rief Blaise grinsend. „Nur fehlen ihr jetzt wirklich ALLE Haare." Draco lächelte kurz selbstzufrieden. Das hatte diese Nervensäge mehr als verdient. Aber... was wäre wohl, wenn er den Spruch mal an dem Panther ausprobierte? Seine grauen Augen wanderten kurz zu Potter, der miesepetrig an seinem Brot kaute. Gut, das er sich täglich Notizen über Harrys „Hassobjekte" gemacht hatte. Nun konnte er sich wenigstens für seine Kraler im Gesicht rächen.

McGonagall wies die Paare an wieder zu üben. Einige Schüler, wie Hermine Granger, zeigten schon Fortschritte – sie trug jetzt Federn – ihre Animagusform war ein Adler. Jedoch war sie nicht sehr begeistert davon.

Draco hatte sich in die stillste Ecke zurückgezogen und konzentrierte sich wie im Buch geschrieben stand. Er führte sich seine Animagusform vor Augen, ein schneeweißer Tiger, und versuchte diese Form auf sich zu übertragen. Harry saß mal wieder auf dem Fensterbrett und beobachtete ihn mit zuckenden Schwanz. Seine flach angelegten Ohren zeigten, dass der Panther angespannt war. Er wusste um Dracos Animagusform und er wusste, dass er es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde sich an ihm zu rächen. Ein Tiger war schon größer als ein Panther.

Harry sah weißes Licht um Dracos Körper aufglimmen und wandte sich ab. Er erblickte McGonagall, die auf ihn zukam.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Potter?", fragte sie aus reiner Höfflichkeit.

„Ich kann nicht klagen", antwortete Harry mit einem leicht sarkastisch angehauchten Unterton. „Malfoy kümmert sich wirklich rührend um mich." Er war sauer auf seine Lehrer, die das alles eingefädelt haben.

McGonagall musterte ihn kurz streng.

„Professor Snape und Madame Pomfrey haben ein Gegengift gefunden." Sofort schnellten Harry Ohren in die Höhe.

„Was?" Freude keimte in ihm auf. Doch die erlosch schnell wieder, als McGonagall den Kopf schüttelte.

„Der Trank braucht viel Zeit, um zu reifen. Er wird zu Weihnachten fertig sein." Harrys Ohren senkten sich wieder. Das waren ja ganze zwei Monate! Wie sollte er das nur aushalten? So war er doch erst spätestens zum Weihnachtsball, der nur für die Siebtklässler ausgerichtet wurde, wieder ein normaler Mensch.

Ein Fauchen ließ beiden herumfahren.

„Mr. Malfoy...", waren nur McGonagalls Worte während Harry sofort reagierte. Er sprang vom Fensterbrett und ging in Lauerstellung. Vor ihm stand ein riesiger doch wunderschöner weißer Tiger, dessen graue Seen angriffslustig funkelten.

„Sehr gut!", rief McGonagall. „Seht alle her – Mr Malfoy hat es tatsächlich geschafft. 20 Punkte für Slytherin!"

‚Dieser Bastard muss schon länger geübt haben', dachte Harry, der sich an die Erzählungen seines verstorbenen Paten erinnerte.

Der stattliche Tiger hob den Kopf und sah sich hoheitsvoll um. Die Mädchen seufzten entzückt. Harry dagegen knurrte und seine Haare stellten sich auf. Er sah Draco mit glühenden Augen in seine graue Seen, die ebenso glühten. Es war, als würden die Augen Funken zu dem des Rivalen senden. Harry war unterlegen, da er kleiner war, als der Tiger.

„Mrs. Granger", sagte McGonagall. „Könnten Sie den Zauber, den Sie auf Potter angewandt haben auch an Malfoy probieren? Es wäre interessant zu sehen, ob es auch hier eine lang anhaltende Wirkung hat." Hermines Wangen färbten sich rosa. Sie nickte und stolperte eifrig, nun wieder ohne Federn, nach vorn. Als sie den Zauberstab auf den Tiger richtete, knurrte dieser kurz, doch auf McGnagalls scharfen Blick verstummte er.

Hermine murmelte den Spruch und alles sah gespannt auf den Tiger.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du mir einmal nützlich sein könntest, Granger", sprach der Tiger mit der arroganten Stimme Dracos. Lehrerin sowie Schülerin übergingen die Spitze in Dracos Stimme.

„Sehr gut – ebenfalls 20 Punkte für Gryffindor..." Hermine wurde rot. „Verwandeln Sie sich zurück, Mr. Malfoy!" Der Tiger nickte – binnen Sekunden wurde er wieder zu einem abfällig grinsenden Menschen. Harry hatte die Ohren angelegt und fletschte die Zähne. McGonagall überging dies.

„Sehr gut – wenn Sie sich noch einmal verwandeln können, sind Sie aus dem Verwandlungsunterricht ausgeschlossen!" Auf Dracos Gesicht schlich ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck, den Harry nicht zu deuten wusste. War es Vorfreude?

Draco konzentrierte sich und verwandelte sich abermals.

„Also kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte der Tiger. McGonagall nickte. Hermine dagegen war recht Stolz auf ihre Arbeit. Durch sie konnten Animagi reden! Sie schwelgte im siebenten Himmel. Ron warf ihr nur einen undeutbaren Blick zu.

Draco verwandelte sich zurück. Genau in dem Moment ertönte schon die Schulglocke. Mit einem Unheil verkündenden Grinsen und der Tasche auf dem Rücken ging Draco auf den noch immer knurrenden Harry zu.

„Nana, wer wird hier gleich aggressiv werden", schnarrte Draco. Er tätschelte dem Panther den Kopf, was diesen dazu veranlasste zu fauchen und mit ausgefahrenen Krallen nach ihm auszuschlagen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig zog Draco die Hand zurück. Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Ich würde aufpassen, was du tust, Potter! Das könnte noch böse für dich enden!"

Mit wehendem Umhang schritt er von dannen. Harry folgte ihm geknickt. Ihm standen keine rosige Zeiten bevor – vor allem, wenn der nächste Unterricht Zaubertränke hieß.


	5. Prügelei

**Prügelei**

Harry war froh, dass, als er in den Kerkern ankam, noch kein Zaubertranklehrer anwesend war. Geschmeidig leise schlich er sich in die hintersten Reihen zu Draco, der schon seine ganzen Zaubertrankutensilien ausgepackt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er als Panther helfen sollte, denn Hände zum Brauen besaß er keine. Höchstens Krallen, um Snape das Gesicht zu zerkratzen.

Ebendieser rauschte missmutiger als sonst in die Kerker, ließ seine Unterlagen auf den Schreibtisch knallen und sah mit Unheil verkündenden schwarzen Kohleaugen auf die Schüler herab. Jegliche Gespräche verstummten sofort.

„Wir werden heute den Konzentrationstrank brauen! Die Zutaten...", er zauberte sie an die Tafel, „... stehen hier. Und du, Potter...", er sah Harry mit bedrohlich funkelnden Augen an, „... wirst Malfoy helfen. Wenn dir auch nur ein Fehler unterläuft..." Snape ließ den Rest des Satzes im Raum stehen. Harry konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass er da noch und nöcher Punkte abziehen würde.

Auch Draco war nicht so begeistert davon einen Panther als Helfer zu haben. Wie sollte dieser ihn mit den Pfoten helfen?

Der Prinz eilte nach vorn und holte sich die Zutaten. Als er wieder zurückkam, sagte er: „Du gibst mir die Zutaten, wenn ich es dir sage, klar, Potter?" Harry sah ihn missgelaunt an, nickte aber nur. Mit Snape und Malfoy in einem Raum konnte man gar keine Widersprüche dulden.

Er sah noch einmal zu Hermine und Ron herüber, die schon sehr beschäftigt waren mit ihrem Trank und ihn gar nicht zu beachten schienen, und setzte sich dann mit noch schlechterer Stimmung zu Draco.

„Potter, die Alraunenwurzeln!" Harry spießte mit ausdruckslosen Augen die Wurzel auf und ließ sie bei Draco fallen. Es sah recht komisch aus, wie der Panther da steif auf der Bank hockte und die Wurzeln rüberreichte.

„Potter, das Nieswurz!" Harry reichte sie umständlich rüber.

„Potter, das Mondkraut!" Harry ließ sie fallen.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!", ertönte es am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Harry zitterte schon vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Potter, die Feenflügel!" Harry explodierte. Er sprang von der Bank. Seine Haare stellten sich auf und er knurrte. Jeder wandte sich zu ihnen um.

„IST DIR EIGENTLICH SCHONMAL AUFGEFALLEN, DASS ICH PFOTEN HABE UND KEINE FLÜGEL GREIFEN KANN, MALFOY?", brüllte Harrypanther. Die Flaschen um sie herum erzitterten. Draco sah ihn nur mit verschlossenem Gesicht an, während Harry nur fauchte und knurrte.

„Das interessiert mich nicht, Potter!", warf Draco zurück.

„DANN MACH DEINEN SCHEIß ALLEINE!", schrie die Wildkatze. Sie wandte sich um und sprintete aus dem Raum.

„POTTER!", schrie Snape. „Sofort STEHENBLEIBEN!" Doch Harry hörte nicht auf ihn. Er stieß mit den Pfoten die Tür auf und rannte den Gang dahinter entlang, nicht auf die Flüche des Zaubertränkeprofessors hörend, der Gryffindor wohl gerade hundert Punkte abzog. Doch das war ihm egal. Ihm war in dem Moment alles egal. Wie doch den anderen auch egal war, in welchem Zustand er sich befand.

Harry kam erschöpft bei ihrem gemeinsamen Raum an. Er musste mauzen, da dies das Passwort war. Harry wollte nicht wissen, wie Draco aussah, wenn er hier rein wollte.

Resignierend ließ sich der Panther auf dem Bett nieder, welchen die Hauselfen schon wieder ordentlich gemacht hatten.

Er war fertig mit den Nerven.

Warum schien es Ron und Hermine einen Dreck zu scheren, dass er nicht mehr im Gryffindorturm auftauchte und gezwungen war mit Malfoy herumzuhängen. Warum sah Snape nicht ein, dass er als Panther keine Zaubertränke brauen konnte (er sah es wohl schon ein; er wollte Harry eher eins auswischen) warum machte ihm Malfoy trotz dem, was er ihn schon angetan hatte, das Leben zur Hölle? Warum sah der alte senile Sacke (like Dumbledore) ein Studienobjekt in ihm.

Harry drehte sich auf den Rücken. Seine Pfoten in die Höhe gestreckt, schloss er die Augen. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als wieder normal zu sein.

Er war heut zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder ausgerastet. Sonst hatte er sich immer beherrschen können, doch nun. Er hasste es...

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er da so auf dem Bett lag. Er wusste nur, dass er den Unterricht verpasste. Aber was sollte er in Zauberkunst schon groß tun außer herumsitzen und zugucken. Vielleicht würde er noch den ein oder anderen Spruch abbekommen – lohnte es sich dafür zum Unterricht zu gehen.

Er rührte sich auch nicht, als er ein unterdrücktes Mauzen vor der Tür hörte und diese sich öffnete.

„Hast du nichts besseres vor, als Toter Panther zu spielen, Potter?", schnarrte Draco, der seine Tasche auf das Sofa schmiss und sich daneben fallen ließ. Harry rührte sich noch immer nicht.

„Ich rede mit dir, Potter!" Draco wurde langsam ärgerlich. Ihm ging es schon gegen seine Prinzenehre, das ein Panther ihn vor sämtlichen Mitschülern angeschrieen hatte. Im Stillen gab er Harry recht, doch das musste dieser ja nicht wissen.

Harry richtete sich auf. Doch anstatt Draco zu antworten, streckte er sich und wetzte seine Krallen an der Bettdecke.

„Potter, SPINNST DU?", rief Draco, der es gar nicht mochte, wenn man die Bettwäsche zunichte machte. Er sprang auf und rannte um das Bett herum. „Lass das gefälligst!" Harry hörte auf und sah Draco mit herausfordernden funkelnden Augen an.

„Wieso denn? Ich bin ein Panther! Panther sind Katzentiere und machen das so!" Draco schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht.

„Dir ist wohl dein Verstand abhanden gekommen!", rief er verärgert. Harry verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen.

„Schön! Dann habe ich halt keinen mehr! Aber ich denke, dass es einem richtigen Panther besser geht, als mir, den von dem weiß man, dass er KEINE Zaubertränke brauen kann!" Ungewollt stieg in Draco eine Karikatur von einem Panther auf, der aufrecht neben einem Kessel stand und mit einem Schopflöffel rührte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte das Bild.

„Es war Snapes Idee, nicht meine!", verteidigte sich Draco nun. Warum verteidigte er sich eigentlich?

„Schön!", schnappte Harry. „Und es war also auch Snapes Idee, mich schneller in einen Panther zu verwandeln, damit er mich los wird!" Draco verschränkte die Arme.

„Potter...", drohte er.

„Nichts mit Potter!", grollte der Panther. Auf einmal brach alles aus ihm heraus. „Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich in dieser Lage bin! Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich von allen verhöhnt werde. Es ist deine Schuld, das meine Freunde mich nicht mehr beachten. Du bist ein kreuzverdammtes Arschl..."

Ein Fauchen ertönte, bevor Harry sich wieder auf dem Bett wieder fand. Über ihn stand ein beängstigend weißer Tiger, der nur so darauf wartete sich für die Kraler zu rächen. Harry schluckte.

„Du bist tot, Potter", flüsterte der Tiger, bevor die Pfote hob und nach ihm ausschlug. Gerade noch rechtzeitig rollte sich Harry vom Bett und landete sicher auf dem Boden. Draco sprang ihn hinterher und stürzte sich auf ihn. Sie rollten sich über den Fußboden und teilten sich gegenseitig Kratzer aus. Ein Fauchen und Brüllen durchzog den Raum.

Harry verpasste Draco einen saftigen Tritt mit den Hinterbeinen, was diesen aber nur kurz zum Wanken brachte. Er holte seinerseits mit der Pfote aus und kratzte ihm in den Rücken. Harry winselte kurz, bevor er sich erneut auf Draco stürzte und ihm in den Nacken biss.

Der Tiger bäumte sich auf und warf den jungen Mann vom Rücken. Harry polterte gegen den Schrank und ein Schwall Bücher viel auf ihm herab. Doch das ließ er nicht lange auf sich sitzen. Er brach aus dem Bücherhaufen hervor und riss Draco mit sich. Erneut rollten sie über den Boden und Harry hinterließ schon Blutspuren.

Draco warf ihn jedoch abermals von sich. Er holte wieder mit der Pfote aus und zerkratzte Harry das rechte Vorderbein.

Harry wimmerte, wankte und fiel hin. Als er versuchte sich aufzurichten, fiel er abermals wieder hin. Draco, der sich schon wieder auf ihn stürzen wollte, blieb verwundert stehen und seine Ohren schnellten in die Höhe.

Er blickte genau in die jadegrünen und doch wunderschönen Augen des Panthers.

Der Panther weinte.


	6. Heiler?

**Heiler?**

Draco verwandelte sich zurück und betrachtete den vor ihm liegenden Panther genau. Um ihn herum lag Blut, welches ER ihm abgezapft hatte. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und schwammen. Einige Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg nach draußen. Seit wann konnten Panther eigentlich weinen?

„Ja, labe dich an meinem erbärmlichen Anblick!", schniefte Harry verärgert. „Labe dich daran! Das wolltest du die ganze Zeit doch, oder, Malfoy?"

„Ich..." Nun funkelten die Augen Harrys zornig. Draco hatte seine Sprache verloren und konnte nicht drauf antworten. Wortlos drehte er sich um und verschwand im Bad.

Harry sah ihm verwundert hinterher. Doch sein Schmerz in der Pfote überwiegte. Es tat höllisch weh und er konnte sich nicht aufrichten, um Draco zu folgen und ihn zu fragen, was das alles sollte.

Der Slytherinprinz stand im Bad und nestelte im Sanischrank herum. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich gegenüber Harry verhalten sollte, denn er hatte ihn für stark und unnahbar gehalten – doch nicht für gebrechlich und verletzlich. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie traurig der Panther durch seine Verwandlung geworden war – und wie traurig Harry schon vorher gewesen war. Der goldene Gryffindorheld hatte Schwächen? Das konnte sich Draco gar nicht vorstellen. Er freute sich nicht einmal, dass er endlich etwas gefunden hatte, womit er Harry in Grund und Boden stampfen konnte.

Er überlegte kurz, ob er den Panther zu Madame Pomfrey bringen sollte, schob diesen Gedanken aber dann wieder schnell von sich. Diese Frau würde ihn zu Hacksteak verarbeiten!

So kehrte er mit Mullbinden, einer magischen Wundsalbe und anderen Verbandszeug zurück.

Harry sah ihn mit entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an.

„Halt ja die Klappe, Potter, sonst lass ich dich hier liegen!", schnarrte Malfoy in seinem üblichen Tonfall. Harry funkelte ihn nun wütend an, sagte jedoch nichts.

Draco kniete neben ihm nieder und behandelte zuerst die Wunde an Harrys Seite. Er strich vorsichtig die magische Salbe darüber, woraufhin Harry scharf Luft einzog. Er legte sich auf die Seite und war ziemlich hilflos Draco ausgeliefert.

Der Prinz verrichtete still sein Werk und widmete sich dann der Pfote.

„Au! Pass doch auf, Malfoy!", giftete Harry, da Draco ihn zu hart angepackt hatte. Dieser verkniff sich eine giftige Bemerkung und arbeitete mit verbissenen Gesicht weiter. Harry beobachtete ihn verwundert. Erst verletzte er ihn und dann heilte er seine Wunden? So von Grund auf schlecht schien das Prinzchen wohl doch nicht zu sein.

Als Draco fertig war, hatte Harry einen provisorischen Verband um die Pfote. Dank der magischen Creme würde sie bis morgen heilen und da sie kein Unterricht mehr hatten, konnte Draco auch keinen Ärger mehr bekommen.

Harry musterte Draco misstrauisch, der das restliche Verbandszeug wieder im Bad verstaute. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, wankte aber dabei wieder, da sein Bein noch immer schmerzte.

Mit geknickten Ohren wankte er zum Bett. Er blickte auf und fragte sich, wie er es denn schaffen würde da hoch zu kommen.

Just in diesem Moment kam Draco zurück, erblickte Harry und griff sich an den Kopf. Eigentlich wollte er diese Nacht allein in SEINEM Bett verbringen, doch irgendwie schien ihm das ein lädierter Panther nicht zu gönnen. Draco sagte im Anbetracht der Situation jedoch nichts, da Harry sich vielleicht doch noch bei jemanden beschweren könnte.

Der Panther sah sogar recht niedlich aus, wie er das versuchte ohne weiteren Erfolg auf das Bett zu kommen.

„Potter, warte!", rief Draco. „Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen!" Harry hob die Ohren und knurrte Draco kurz an.

„Wessen Schuld ist es denn, he?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry quiekte kurz auf, als er sich unerwartet in die Lüfte erhob und unsanft auf dem Bett wieder fallen gelassen wurde. Nuns aß der Panther etwas unglücklich auf dem Bett und starrte Draco an wie eine Erscheinung.

„Ich hol was zu futtern", murmelte dieser und verschwand kurzerhand aus dem Zimmer. Ein weitaus noch verwirrter Panther blieb zurück.

Was ging in diesem blonden Schönling eigentlich vor? Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Da saß er da auf seinem Bett und starrte die Tür an wie eine Erscheinung.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Draco beladen mit allerlei Futter für Harry zurück. Dieser lag mit ausgestreckter Pfote auf dem Bett, die gerade im Heilungsprozess war und irgendwie noch höllischer schmerzte als vorher. Harry hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und die Augen zusammengekniffen, so dass er den Ankömmling erst mal gar nicht bemerkte.

Draco stellte den Teller mit Allerlei auf dem Nachtschrank ab und beobachtete den Panther mit ausdrucklosen Gesicht.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Weichei bist, Potter", schnarrte er. Harry riss sofort die Augen auf und sein Kopf schnellte herum.

„Malfoy", knurrte Harry. „Ich zeig dir gleich, was es heißt ein Bein weniger zu spüren!" Draco antwortete nicht und deutete auf den Teller.

„Hier. Ich hoffe es ist dem Herrn genehm." Er stellte es Harry vor die Nase und kehrte dann zu seinem Arbeitstisch zurück, um sich um die Hausaufgaben zu kümmern. Harry hob Snapelike eine Braue, was für einen Panther etwas merkwürdig aussah und wandte sich dann seinem Essen zu.

In den Raum kehrte eine ungewohnte Stille ein. Man hörte nur das Kratzen von Dracos Feder und das gelegentliche Rascheln seine Pergaments. Manchmal knackte ein Knochen von Harrys Futter laut, wobei Draco ärgerlich die Brauen zusammenzog, aber nichts sagte.

„Warum verstümmelst du mich erst und heilst mich dann?", fragte Harry nach vollendeter Speisung.

„Ist doch offensichtlich, Potter!", knurrte Draco ohne aufzusehen. „Madame Pomfrey würde mich zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten, wenn du lädiert im Krankenflügel ankommst!" Harry leckte sich seine noch heile Pfote und putzte sich damit sein Gesicht. Er fuhr sich dabei über die Ohren, die danach sofort wieder in die Höhe schnellten.

„Das hat dich sonst auch nicht gestört, Malfoy", sagte Harry, ohne seine Katzenwäsche zu beenden. Malfoy sah auf und blickte Harry Stirn runzelnd an.

„Wenn wir hier schon dabei sind blöde Fragen zu stellen – warum hast du geflennt? Das kennt man sonst auch nicht von dir!" Harry hielt in seiner Saubermachaktion inne.

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Malfoy", zischte er giftig. Draco wollte Harry schon fast wieder drohen, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben. Ihm fiel eher was anderes ein.

„Du musst baden, Potter..." Harry riss die Augen auf.

„Muss ich nicht!"

„Musst du doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch! Ich will keinen stinkenden Panther in meinem Zimmer!" Harry knurrte.

„Das nützt dir auch nichts, Potter!", kam es ebenso knurrend zurück. „Morgen, wenn die Pfote geheilt ist, wird gebadet." Draco grinste hinterhältig, was Harry dazu veranlasste die Ohren einzuziehen. Auch das noch!

_Öhm ja, reichlich kurz und mies, aber ich schreibe schon am nächsten und das wird hoffentlich richtig kawai – Badetag . muahahahahahahahahaha_


	7. Badetag

**Badetag**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco mit einem Kuschelpanther in den Armen auf. Er hatte sich in der Nacht eng an ihn angekuschelt, da es kalt wurde und fühlte sich irgendwie geborgen und in Sicherheit.

Auch der Panther schnurrte, der eine Wärmequelle ihn wärmte – so brauchte er sich wenigstens keine suchen, denn das gemäßigte Klima war ein Panther nicht gewohnt.

Beide Kontrahenten blinzelten gleichzeitig und sahen sich in die Augen.

Grüne Seen trafen auf graue Diamanten.

Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an.

Dann kreischten sie.

„POTTER!"

„MALFOY!" Harry sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Draco rollte auf der anderen Seite des Bettes herunter. Da er ja nicht in eine Raubkatze verwandelt war, landete er ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden.

Mit zersausten Haar tauchte er wieder neben dem Bett auf und funkelte Harry über es hinweg an, der auf der anderen Seite in Lauerstellung hockte und Draco genau beobachtete.

„Was fällt dir ein mich zu umarmen wie ein Kuscheltier?", keifte der Panther am anderen Ende.

„Denkst du, ich habe das mit Absicht gemacht?", rief der blonde Prinz zurück. „Ich bin doch nicht ekelhaft! Außerdem stinkst du!" Harry knurrte.

„Wem verdanke ich es denn, dass ich ein Panther bin?", ging die Leier von neuem los.

„Ach halt die Klappe Potter und scher dich ins Bad!" Harrys Haare stellten sich auf.

„Nichts dergleichen werde ich tun! Ich nehme doch keine Befehle von dir an!"

„Potter!" Etwas Drohendes schwang in Dracos Stimme mit. Er richtete sich auf und lief langsam um das Bett herum. Er strich sich ein paar blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, stützte seine Hände in seinen Hüften ab und baute sich vor dem geduckten Panther auf.

„Ist es dir lieber, wenn ich mich in einen Tiger verwandle, dich am Nacken packe und im See baden lasse?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Harry zog die Ohren ein und blickte Draco mit riesigen Augen an. Er sag so unschuldig aus, dass Draco beinahe seine hämische Maske fallen ließ. Doch er beherrschte sich noch.

„Ins Bad!", befahl er. „Schlimm genug, dass ich dich baden muss!" Harry fühlte sich gedemütigt. Mit hängenden Kopf und Schweif schlich er an seinem Peiniger vorbei und trottete ins Bad. Vor der Wanne blieb er stehen. Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er einen miesepetrigen dreinblickenden Draco Malfoy, der mit einem Handtuch und einen todbringenden Blick für Harry hereinkam.

Der Prinz drehte langsam den Hahn auf und füllte schaumiges Wasser ein. Harry zitterte. Seine Haare stellten sich automatisch auf und etwas kaltes kroch wie Unbehagen in ihm hoch. Seine Pfoten bewegten sich langsam rückwärts. Doch Draco hatte ihn schon am Nacken gepackt wie ein Katzenmutter ihr Junges.

Harry fauchte.

„Wenn du mich kratzt..." Draco ließ die Drohung im Raum stehen. Er packte den ganzen Panther und stülpte ihn kopfüber in das schaumige Nass. Harry jaulte jämmerlich auf, doch das wurde leider nicht von Draco erhört – oder überhört.

Zwei große grüne Augen tauchten zwischen den Schaum auf und blinzelten Draco ängstlich an. Der lachte kurz auf – es war ein ehrliches Lachen und kein falsches – das brachte Harry dazu noch mehr zu blinzeln.

Draco packte eine Bürste (Harry blinzelte noch schneller) und trat an die Wanne.

„Wenn du still hältst, sind wir schnell fertig mit diesem ganzen Mist", sagte Draco langsam. Der nasse Panther, der aussah, wie ein begossener Pudel, zitterte daraufhin noch mehr.

Doch der Slytherinprinz griff wieder nach seinem Nacken (Harry winselte) und begann den Schwarzen zu schruppen. Für einen Moment ließ es Harry noch durchgehen.

Doch dann wehrte er sich.

Wild riss er sich von Dracos Hand los und wirbelte in der Badewanne herum. Draco bekam eine ganze Salve Wasser ab. Er prustete.

„Potter! Wirst du wohl still halten!" Doch Katzen hassten bekanntlich Wasser.

Ängstlich sprang der Panther aus der Wanne, nun ganz seine menschlichen Fähigkeiten vergessend, und rannte wie von einer Wespe gestochen in das Zimmer der Beiden, wobei er eine wahre Sinnflut hinterließ. Er sprang aufs Bett, schüttelte sich dort das Wasser aus, sprang wieder herunter, rannte gegen den Schrank, nahm ein paar Bücher mit sich, machte einen Satz aufs Sofa, rutschte dort noch ein paar Meter und lief dann weiter.

Draco stand mit geöffneten Mund in der Badetür, selber aussehend, als wäre er gerade dem See entstiegen, und konnte es nicht fassen.

„POTTER!", rief er schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage. Draco fackelte nicht lange. Er verwandelte sich in den Tiger und hechtete auf den Panther zu.

Der wesentlich größere Tiger packte Harry erneut am Nacken. Sofort konnte sich die Katze nicht mehr rühren.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und nahm nur verschwommen wahr, dass er vom Tiger zurück in die Wanne geschliffen wurde. Diesmal landeten aber zwei Katzen mit einem Platsch in dem warmen Nass.

Draco-Tiger drückte mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck den sich wehrenden Panther unter Wasser und schnappte sich mit dem Maul die Bürste, um ihn weiter zu schruppen. Er hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, das Harrys menschlicher Verstand wieder einsetzte und dieser ihn nun zu Fall brachte. Er hatte mit seinen Pfoten Dracos gepackt und ihn untergetaucht. Der Tiger gurgelte.

Harry sprang auf dem Rücken des Tigers und lauschte genüsslich dem Gurgeln.

„Ich kann dich nicht verstehen, Malfoy", flötete der Panther. Das Gurgeln klang wie: „Ich bring dich um, Potter!" doch so genau wollte er es auch nicht wissen.

Draco-Tiger ging langsam die Luft aus – und somit verließen ihn auch die Kräfte. Langsam verwandelte er sich in einen Menschen zurück, was Harry nur zu gelegen kam. Er packte Draco am Kragen und hob ihn aus der Wanne. Mit einem wolligen Gesichtsausdruck und einem hustenden Draco im Maul verließ Harry das Bad. In der Mitte des Zimmers legte er sein Opfer nieder und betrachtete es zufrieden.

Draco hustete erneut und richtete sich auf.

„SPINNST du, POTTER?", schrie er. Seine Haare klatschten ihm in Gesicht und seine Kleidung war nun fast durchsichtig und lag eng an seinem Körper. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder grinste der Panther?

„Rache ist süß, Malfoy", schnurrte das Kätzchen.

Draco stand auf und funkelte den Panhter an.

„Du elender..." Harry schüttelte sich und unterbrach Dracos Schimpfattacke. Der bekam noch einen weiteren duftenden Wasserschwall ab.

„RAUS!", schrie Draco. „RAUS! BEVOR ICH MICH VERGESSE!" Das ließ sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen. Nass, wie er war, sprintete er aus dem Raum und beschloss Ron und Hermine mal einen Besuch abzustatten, da heute Wochenende war.

Zurück ließ er ein wunderbares Chaos und einen nassen Draco, der Harry nun ganz oben auf seine Todesliste gesetzt hatte.

_AN.: Ich weiß, wieder zu kurz. Harry hat für kurze Zeit die Eigenschaften einer Katze angenommen und sein menschlicher Verstand hat ausgesetzt – meine Katze specht auch immer so durch die Bude, wenn sie Wasser sieht, aber die ist wesentlich kleiner als ein Panther g_


	8. Erkenntnisse

**Erkenntnisse**

Noch einige Schüler nass machend trottete ein schwarzer eleganter Panther durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sein Fell trocknete langsam und glänzte im Licht, das durch die Fenster fiel oder welches Fackeln auf ihn warfen.

Sein Schweif schwang fröhlich hin und her, während in seinem Kopf immer wieder das Bild von einem Klitschnassen Malfoy auftauchte, der geschlagen am Boden saß. Er konnte sich zwar nicht erinnern, warum in ihrem Zimmer so ein Chaos herrschte, doch vielleicht würde Draco ja die Güte haben es ihm zu sagen.

Harry lief an einigen Schülern vorbei, die aufgeregt tuschelten, doch er brauchte ihnen nur einen Raubtierhaften Blick zuwerfen, damit sie verstummten.

Vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame blieb Harry stehen. Nun etwas zerknirscht murmelte er das Passwort:

„Mutiger Panther." Vor seinem inneren Auge stieg ein sich ins Fäustchen lachender kleiner Dumbledore auf, der die Passwörter kreierte. Wahrscheinlich würde das Slytherinpasswort listiger Tiger heißen und jeder im Schloss könnte sich darüber amüsieren.

Doch Harrys Gedanken wurden von einem sich öffnenden Portrait abgelenkt und schon schlüpfte er gewandt in den Raum.

Er war leer, also beschloss er sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder zu lassen und auf die anderen zu warten, die wahrscheinlich noch beim Frühstück sein würden. Bei dem Gedanken an Frühstück begann sein Magen zu knurren und er bereute es sofort, dass er Draco gedemütigt und genässt hatte.

Aber er wollte sich jetzt keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen, wie er Draco sänftigen konnte. Es gab noch andere Probleme: Ron und Hermine.

„Nein, Ron! Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen! Ich werde die keinen Trank brauen, damit du dich in ein Animagi verwandelst! Am ende Endest du so wie Harry!" Eine wütende Hermine stürmte durch das Potrailoch gefolgt von einem gehetzten Ron.

„Aber... Mine!", rief dieser und sah dabei recht verzweifelt aus. „Er hat doch seine Vorteile! Sieh mal... ich will doch nur..." Hermine wirbelte herum und stach ihm bedrohlich mit dem Zeigerfinger in die Brust.

"Ich weiß, was du willst!", sagte sie. „Dazu braucht man kein Hellseher zu sein." Ron wurde rot. Seine Animgusform, der Fuchs, brachte ihm durchaus weitaus mehr Vorteile als Harry sie je hatte. Doch die, die er nutzen wollte, waren nicht ganz Jugendfrei.

Harry richtete sich auf und spitzte die Ohren.

„Was ist eigentlich so vorteilhaft von Malfoy gepflegt zu werden?", zischte er. Hermine und Ron wirbelten erschrocken herum.

„Was machst du denn hier, Alter?", rief Ron und betrachtete das Tier ehrfürchtig, dass vom Sessel sprang und sich vor die Beiden hinhockte.

Ron und Hermine warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Naja... das ist so... ähm...", stotterte Ron. „Er ist dein Diener... und..." Harrys Haare stellten sich auf.

„Er ist ein Bastard!", fauchte er. „Heute hat er mich versucht in der Badewanne zu ertränken (das ist Version Harrys) und gestern hat er mich erst als Tiger angegriffen und dann verarztet, weil dieses Frettchen Ärger vermeiden will!" Das alles sprudelte in einer wütenden Geschwindigkeit aus Harry heraus.

„Er hat was?", fragten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Mich versucht zu ertränken.", kam es von Harry dunkel.

„Nein, dass danach!", rief Hermine eifrig.

„Er hat mich angegriffen..."

„Nein, noch eins danach.." Harry blickte Hermine an, als wäre sie gerade in einen von Snapes Gifttränken gefallen.

„Verarztet...", brachte er hervor und wunderte sich, warum zum Henker Hermines Augen leuchteten und Rons eher Ekel ausdrückten.

„Ich habs dir doch gesagt, Ron! Ich gewinne die Wette!" Nun sah Harry ganz verdattert drein, während Ron etwas von: ‚So ein Mist' murmelte.

„Wette?" Beide wandten sich langsam um und sahen Harry an, als ob er gerade erst aufgetaucht.

„Ähm..." Ron sah verzweifelt auf Hermine, die aussah, als ob sie ganz scharf denken würde. Harry wurde ärgerlich.

„Was soll das eigentlich?", rief er. „Ihr tuschelt hinter meinem Rücken, beachtet mich nicht – es scheint euch ja nicht mal zu kümmern, dass ich ein Panther bin – ihr tut ja manchmal geradezu, dass ich nicht da bin!" Harry schnaubte vor Wut.

„Das stimmt nicht, Harry", sagte Hermine ruhig.

„Doch!", fauchte ein aufgebrachter Panther.

„Okay, wir haben dich vernachlässig, aber das hatte seine Gründe..."

„Gründe? Was sind das für Gründe, dass ihr euren besten Freund vernachlässigt. Seit ihr zusammen?" Ron prustete los.

„Zusammen? Mit der?" FATSCH! Unglücklich aussehend hielt Ron sich die Wange, die Hermines Handabdruck zierte und beschloss nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Nein, wir... nun, wir dachten, du wolltest in Ruhe deine Zeit mit Malfoy verbringen und wollten dich nicht daran hindern..." Hätte Harry rot vor Wut werden können, wäre er das jetzt geworden.

„WAS?", rief er entsetzt. „Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn nicht sehen muss! Er ist ein elender, verdammter, egoistischer,..." Es folgte eine Reihe von Schimpfwörtern, die eigentlich gar nicht so typisch für Harry waren. Er regte sich eine Weile über Draco auf, erzählte, was er die letzten Tage alles angestellt hatte und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören von dem „Bastard" zu schimpfen.

„Harry, Stopp mal", rief Hermine dazwischen. „Jedes Mal, wenn du in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommst, ist dein erstes Thema: Malfoy. Jedes Mal, wenn du in die Halle kommst, gilt dein erster Blick: Malfoy. Jedes Mal, wenn du irgendwo hingehst, schaust eigentlich nur auf einen: Malfoy." Harry blinzelte.

„Na und?" Hermine stöhnte und verleierte die Augen.

„Männer!", murmelte sie. „Hehrgott, warum seit ihr so schwer von Begriff! Du hast dich doch ihn verliebt!" Ron hustete, Harry klappte das Maul auf.

Sein Schwanz zuckte gefährlich.

„Hermine, ich habe dich für intelligenter gehalten", murmelte er, bevor er noch immer mit zuckenden Schwanz aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stolzierte. Hermine sah ihm überlegen lächelnd hinterher, während Ron nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Musst du dich überall einmischen?", maulte Ron. „Jetzt muss ich Malfoys Anwesenheit ertragen..."

**Zur gleichen Zeit im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum: **

„... und dann hat der Bastard – hör gefälligst zu, Blaise – dann hat er mich unter Wasser gedrückt und versucht mich zu ertränken (Das ist Version Dracos)! Das Zimmer sieht aus! Die Hauselfen sind zum Glück dabei es gerade sauber zu machen! Ich mache keinen Finger mehr für dieses Kuscheltier krumm! Es reicht schon, dass ich ihn verarzten musste..."

Blaise, der mit verschränkten Beine und mit einer Lesebrille auf der Nase auf der Coach saß und in einem Buch schmökerte, sah zum ersten Mal, seit Draco angefangen hatte über Harry herzuziehen, auf.

„Du hast was?" Draco, der die ganze Zeit im Kreis gelaufen war und immer mal wieder energisch mit den Händen gewedelt hatte, blieb stehen.

„Ich habe ihn verarztet, um keinen Ärger zu bekommen", sagte er langsam. Das Grinsen, was sich im Blaise Gesicht bildete, gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„So, so." Blaise nahm seine Brille ab und legte sie mit dem Buch behutsam zur Seite. Er lehnte sich zurück und starrte Draco an.

„Du hast also dein kleines Kuscheltier verarztet..." Draco wurde rot.

„DIESER PANTHER IST NICHT MEIN KUSCHELTIER!", schrie er aufgebracht.

„Warum schreist du dann so?"

„ICH SCHREIE NICHT!" Blaise hob eine Braue und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Draco, hör endlich auf dich selbst zu belügen. Geh, reis Potter auf und werde glücklich..." Draco legte den Kopf schief.

„Was?", hauchte er, sehr entsetzt klingend. „Hast du den Verstand verloren?"

„Keineswegs. Jedes Mal, wenn du in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommst, ist dein erstes Thema: Potter. Jedes Mal, wenn du in die Halle kommst, gilt dein erster Blick: Potter. Jedes Mal, wenn du irgendwo hingehst, schaust eigentlich nur auf einen: Potter." Draco sagte für einen Moment nichts.

„Ja und?" Er musste zugeben, dass Potter nicht schlecht aussah in seiner richtigen Form, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er sich deswegen die Finger an ihm schmutzig machen würde. Doch nicht an Potter, dem goldenen Helden der Zaubererwelt! Dieser Typ, der ständig durch die Schule stolzierte und von allen Mädchen angeschmachtet wurde – und das bekam der Idiot ja noch nicht einmal mehr mit!

Dracos Gedanken wurden von Blaise Seufzen unterbrochen.

„Das heißt, dass du mehr von dem Kerl willst, als du zugibst! Ich wette just in diesem Moment sind deine Gedanken schon wieder bei Potter!" Blaise grinste.

„Fahr zur Hölle, Zabini!" Mit diesen Worten verwandelte sich Draco in einen Tiger und stolzierte mit zuckenden Schwanz aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Blaise grinste noch immer, setzte sich seine Lesebrille auf die Nase und las weiter.

Ron würde ihm gar nicht dankbar sein, wenn er erfahren würde, dass er Hermines Auftrag angenommen hatte.


	9. Dobbys Hilfe

**Dieses Kapitel widme ich meinem besten Freund Stefan, mit dem zur Zeit die Stimmung schief hängt (wohl eher bei mir, ich Sturrkopf!) und den ich fürchterlich vermisse.**

_Reviewantworten später, da ich grad nicht in Stimmung bin - aber danke für die zahlreichen Reviews - ich werde natürlich noch jedes ausführlich beantworten. _

**Dieses Kapi ist von Cracker und Ashara gebetat**

**Dobbys „Hilfe"**

Missmutig schlich der Panther durch Hogwarts. Was bildete sich Hermine eigentlich ein? Verliebt in Draco Malfoy! In dieses elende Frettchen. Demnächst würde sie noch behaupten, er wäre in Voldemort verliebt.

Draco war schon attraktiv und wahrscheinlich der größte Schwarm aller Mädchen von Hogwarts. Doch erstens war er nicht schwul und zweitens hasste er diesen Bastard.

Harry trottete um die Ecke und wäre dabei fast gegen einen ebenso sauren Draco-Tiger gelaufen.

Fauchend sprangen beide zurück.

„Was willst du hier, Potty-Panther?", schnarrte Draco; seine Stimme zitterte nur ganz leicht. Er hatte eben über Blaise Aussage nachgedacht und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er besser nicht weiter darüber nachdachte. Und jetzt stand dieser elende Panther genau vor ihm.

„Ich bin auch ein Schüler von Hogwarts, schon vergessen?", fauchte Harry ungehalten zurück. Er funkelte Draco an und musste feststellen, dass dieser Tiger doch eigentlich ein wunderschönes weißes Fell hatte – ein starker Kontrast zu seinem schwarzen Fell. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, so als wolle er die ungeliebten Gedanken schnell verdrängen.

„Leider nein", antwortete Draco, der Harrys Bewegung sehr genau gesehen hatte. Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Niemand wusste, was er dem anderen noch an den Kopf werfen konnte, ohne wieder in den Verdacht zu geraten, dass er es nur tat, weil er Interesse am eigenen Geschlecht verspürte.

„Ich... geh dann ins Zimmer...", murmelte Harry deswegen beinahe erschlagen. Schnell eilte der Panther mit wippendem Schritt an dem Tiger vorbei und verschmolz rasch mit den dunklen Schatten – ein kleiner Vorteil für den schwarzen Panther.

Draco blinzelte und sah dann Harry hinterher. Wie zum Teufel sollte er sich jetzt dem Panther gegenüber verhalten? Er wollte ihn eigentlich wegen dem Zimmer und dem Badeerlebnis fertig machen, doch irgendwie fehlte ihm jetzt der Elan dazu.

Er wandte sich um und trottete in Richtung Eingangshalle. Er würde Harry an diesem Tag bestimmt nicht mehr sehen wollen.

* * *

Als Harry das Zimmer betrat, erlauschte er noch mehrer „Plopps", was wohl von den Hauselfen kam, doch als er genauer hinsah, waren die kleinen fleißigen Wesen verschwunden. Bis auf... 

„Dobby!" Der kleine Elf der Tennisballgroße Augen und einen Teewärmer als Hut besaß, hockte auf dem Bett und spielte mit seinen beiden unpassenden Socken (eine mit Herzchen und eine schwarze mit glitzernden Sternen drauf), wobei das rosa Kopftuch, welches er wie eine Toga um seinen Körper trug, leicht verrutschte.

Der kleine Elf sah auf und lächelte.

„Harry Potter, Sir!", rief er erfreut. „Dobby hat gehofft Sie hier anzutreffen." Er sprang vom Bett und machte eine tiefe Verbeugung, wobei er den Fußboden mit der Nasenspitze berührte.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte der Panther, sich hinhockend und das merkwürdig aussehende Geschöpf beobachtend.

„Dobby findet, dass Harry-Panther Hilfe braucht!", rief er. „Dobby hat Hermine Granger und Blaise Zabini belauscht und findet, dass er auch etwas für Sie und Ron Weasley tun kann!" Dobbys Augen glänzten vor Freude Harry endlich helfen zu können. Harry dagegen ahnte schlimmes – und was hatten Ron und Blaise eigentlich mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Er verzog sein Gesicht... oder Maul... und fragte:

„Bei was willst du mir helfen, Dobby?" Dobby sah ihn mit großen Augen an und schüttelte dann schnell seinen Kopf, wobei seine Ohren schlackerten.

„Das darf Dobby nicht sagen!" Harry stöhnte. Das hatte er befürchtet. „Dobby will Miss Granger und Mr. Zabini nicht verraten!"

„Und warum bist du jetzt hier?" Dobby tanzte fröhlich auf ihn zu.

„Dobby will Ihnen helfen!" Harry verschleierte die Augen. Wenn der Elf nicht bald sprach, würde er ihn im Nacken packen und in die Badewanne stecken. Doch das würde dem eher noch gefallen.

Die Tür sprang auf und Draco kam nun in Menschengestalt herein (Dumbledore war ihm unterwegs begegnet und hatte ihn gezwungen doch zu Harry zurückzukehren), er erblickte Dobby und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was willst du denn hier?"

„Master Malfoy, Sir!" Dobby verbeugte sich höflich. „Dobby hat Euch erwartet!" Er richtete sich wieder auf. Draco verzog sein Gesicht und erinnerte sich dumpf daran, dass es Harrys Schuld gewesen war, dass dieser Elf nun in Hogwarts arbeitete.

„Und warum... hast du auf mich gewartet?", fragte er trotz allem widerwillig.

„Weil Dobby Master Malfoy helfen will!", rief der Hauself erfreut. Harrys Ohren schnellten in die Höhe. Er wollte ihm UND Draco helfen? Das hieß doch nicht etwa...

Doch bevor Harry Dobbys Plan erkannte, blitzte ein gleißend heller Blitz auf. Für einen Moment sahen Harry und Draco gar nichts mehr. Erst als sie sich wieder an das normale Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannten sie, dass Dobby verschwunden war.

„Was sollte das denn gewesen sein?", murmelte Draco. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging auf das Bad zu. Doch er war keine zwei Meter gelaufen, als er auch schon ein Rucken an seinem Arm spürte – und ein Gurgeln von Harry hörte. Er wandte sich um und riss die Augen auf.

Harry trug ein silbergrünes Halsband, an welchem ein fast unsichtbarer Faden hing, der zu seinem Handgelenk führte, ein welchem ein ebenso silbergrünes Armband prangte. Für einen Moment starrten beide das Halsband und das Armband an. Dann schrieen sie gleichzeitig auf.

„DOBBY!"

* * *

Schon fast in stiller Eintracht saßen Harry und Draco auf einer herbeigezauberten Coach in Dumbledores Büro. Beide waren aneinander gefesselt und sie konnten sich keinen Meter ohne den jeweils anderen bewegen. Harrys Schwanz zuckte schon wieder gefährlich und seine Augen glühten. Draco hatte die Arme verschränkt, gerade so, dass Harry ordentlich sitzen – oder hocken – konnte.

Dumbledore dagegen sah sehr amüsiert drein. Er schob sich gerade schmunzelnd ein Zitronenbonbon zwischen die Lippen. Ihn schien die Misere seiner Schüler nicht großartig zu stören.

„Es tut mir Leid Ihnen das sagen zu müssen – aber ich kann diesen Bund zwischen ihnen beiden nicht abhexen." Harry und Draco rissen gleichzeitig die Augen auf. Draco sprang auf und zog Harry ungewollt mit sich, welcher sofort röchelte.

„WAS!", rief Draco, den Arm mit dem Schmuckstück senkend, damit Harry wieder Luft bekam. Dumbledore zeigte keine Reue.

„Dobby hat euch Beiden da etwas sehr interessantes angeflucht", erklärte er und es klang so, als ob es sich um eine eher fade Fernsehsendung handeln würde. „Es verfällt erst, wenn ihr die Werte des jeweils anderen erkannt habt und euch versteht – natürlich könnte der Hauself, der das verursacht hatte, es auch wieder rückgängig machen, aber ich denke nicht, dass er das will, da er auf den Befehl anderer handelt."

„Wem?", riefen Harry und Draco gleichzeitig. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Das weiß ich doch nicht", antwortete er so gar nicht Dumbledoretypisch. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und genoss sichtlich das Zitronenbonbon. „Zumindest müsst ihr wohl oder übel damit leben. Und da ihr sowieso schon zusammen wohnt, wird das ja kein Problem sein, oder?"

Entsetzten schlich sich in die Gesichter der beiden Kontrahenten.

„Aber... Professor Dumbledore", rief Harry. „Das können Sie doch nicht machen!"

„Tut mir Leid, Harry." Laut seinem Gesicht tat es ihm kein bisschen Leid. „Außerdem begrüße ich den Umstand – so lernt ihr wenigstens eure Rivalität zu begraben. Und nun lassen Sie mich allein. Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen." Somit schob der Direktor die völlig verzweifelten Schüler aus dem Büro und schloss die Tür.

„Fuck!", stieß Draco aus. Harry starrte ihn an. Er musste nun überall hingehen, wo Draco auch hinging. Am liebsten würde er sofort in die Küche eilen und sich auf Dobby stürzen, doch das war ihm dank des Bandes nicht möglich.

„Wen gehen wir zuerst zerreißen? Hermine oder Zabini?" Draco wandte sich Harry zu und starrte ihn an.

„Was hat Granger damit zu tun?", schnarrte er.

„Was hat Zabini damit zu tun?", kam die Gegenfrage. Draco wurde Augenblicklich rot und auch Harry wäre es geworden, doch ihm sah man es ja nicht an.

Er überlegte fieberhaft, ob er wirklich zu Zabini in die Kerker eilen sollte, um ihm die Gurgel umzudrehen. Schließlich bestand die Gefahr, das er wieder behauptete er wolle was von Harry und das würde der Panther ganz bestimmt gegen ihn verwenden. Aber wenn Harry Granger UND Zabini erwähnte, mussten ja zwangsläufig beide unter einer Decke stecken. Schon allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn erschaudern.

„Ich geh jetzt zu Zabini!", sagte Draco und lief los, wobei er Harry hinter sich herzog.

„Malfoy!", schrie dieser empört. „Pass doch auf!" Wütend trottete er an Dracos Seite, weil ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb. Er musste sich beeilen, um mit Draco schritt zu halten. Eigentlich müsste er mit seinen Pantherpfoten schneller sein als Draco, doch er war es nicht gewohnt Panther zu sein.

Schnell waren sie in den Kerkern angekommen. Malfoy sprach wütend das Passwort: „Listiger Tiger" (‚auch das noch!', dachte Harry.) und trat ein. Besagtes Opfer saß noch immer auf seiner Coach und las. Er sah auf, als Draco sich ärgerlich räusperte.

„Ah, Draco! Hast ja deinen Kuschelpanther mitgebracht." Harrys Haare sträubten sich sofort und er fauchte, seine spitzen Zähne zeigend.

„Zabini!" Draco trat energisch auf den Slytherin zu, zog Harry dabei am Hals und unterbrach sein Fauchen. „Was zum Teufel ist...", er ob seine Arm und zeigte ihm das Armband, „... das hier!" Blaise hob eine Braue und betrachtete es. In seinem Blick flackerte kurz was auf, was aber gleich wieder verschwand.

„Sieht nach einem Verbindungsband aus", sagte er schlicht. Draco wurde wütend.

„Ich bring dich um!", schrie er. Er stürzte sich auf ihn, hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass da noch ein Harry an ihm hing. Unweigerlich zog er diesen mit sich. Harry wurde gegen Draco geschleudert und beide landete unsanft auf dem Boden vor der Coach. Bedröppelt aussehend hockte Harry auf Dracos Hintern, der mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen unten lag.

„Ihr geht aber ran!", rief Blaise fröhlich, der vorsichtshalber aufgesprungen und zum Schlafsaal gelaufen war. Harry erwacht aus seiner Trance und sprang von Draco herunter. Er fauchte wieder wütend und rannte auf Blaise zu... leider Draco hinter sich herziehend. Sofort stoppte er und blickte auf einen Draco, dem leicht schwindlig war.

„Viel Spaß noch, ihr zwei!", rief Blaise, die Tür zuschlagend und abschließend. Draco und Harry blieben allein im Zimmer zurück.

Ihre Gemüter waren äußerst gereizt.


	10. Kartoffelbrei und Duschkatastrophe

_**Jetzt Kommiantworten für alle Kapis XD ging net eher - öhm und das kapi ist noch nicht gebetat und ich lad es diesmal eher hoch als auf FF.de **_

_**at gugi28** Hu – was für ein Riesenkommi o.O **lol** bald werde ich nicht mehr so schnell Hochladen – die Schule fängt wieder an **smile** _

_auf Animexx.de hab ich ein paar bilder zu Harry und Draco in Animagusform hochgeladen – die aber nicht von mir sind :  
Echt? Ich wusste nicht, dass meine Story so lustig ist **freu** aber Alltag will man gerne vergessen, vor allem in der letzten Zeit. _

_Dankö für deine vielen Lobe – die haben mich echt aufgebaut._

_Was mich aber sehr gefreut hat ist dein Versuch mir zu helfen – das mit meinem Kumpel hat mich echt sehr mitgenommen und auch mein zweitbester Freund bereitet mir Sorgen – er ist nun weggezogen, aber mit so einer Weltuntergangsmiene, das man meinen könnte, er stürzt sich jeden Moment von der Brücke herunter. _

_Ich habe Stefan wirklich offen gesagt (bevor ich das hier las), was los ist und wir haben es geklärt :) Irgendwie hast du Recht – ich streite mich öfterer mit meinem besten Freund, als mit anderen, weil man irgendwie angst hat ihn zu verlieren oder was weiß ich   
hehe – ich habe manchmal wirklich ne komische Art zu schreiben – das ist meine Art dem Alltag zu entfliehen – schreiben :) was denkst du, wie depri ich war, als ich nicht mehr schreiben konnte **lol**_

_Es freut mich ehrlich, dass ich so viele Leser habe, die sich freuen, wenn ich ein nächstes Kapi hochlade :) riesen Dankeschön für den irre langen Kommi :)_

_**at **_**_Amunet_**_**lol** ich dachte erst, dass das zu viel ist mit der Verbindung – aber wenn es euch gefällt :) **freu** Danke für deine Beiden Kommis_

_**at **_**_Leah-07_**_ Kurz sind die Kapis bei meiner Geschichte leider immer XD aber das hier war glaub ich das längste – aber freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :) Süß, das mit den Katzen – meine Mieze zum Beispiel: Schwarm aller Männerkatzen – sie wird immer umringt von Katern – einmal bin ich sie suchen gegangen – und da saß sie in der Mitte und um sie herum Kater, als mit dem Schwanz zuckend und darauf wartend, dass sie sich einen aussucht – und sie wie eine Königin dasitzend **gg** **lol** Das mit dem Handtuch ist herrlich – ich hatte mal eine Katze am Arm hängen und konnte sie hin und her schwenken  
_

**_at_****_Leia-Skywalker-17_**_**lol** na das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Das es so weit kommt – diese Seite – kannst du sie mal ohne www und de dahinter aufschreiben? Würde mich echt interessieren, da es sie nicht hier anzeigt T.T ich hab auch einen Panther gefunden bei meinem Profil auf animexx.de – aber die sind alle nicht von mir – und ich hab sie, bis auf das letzte, nur nach meinem Belieben bearbeitet   
_

**_at _****_Kael-san_**_ Hehe, mal sehen, wie lange ICH brauche, um sie zusammen zu bringen, da ich sie gerne ärgere XD aber ich werde mich bemühen :) dankööö für Kommi_

_**at **_**_Jo Lizard_**_ :) hehe, das ist noch ein Geheimnis – Blaise ist auf etwas aus, was er haben will – soviel verrat ich schon mal dankö für kommis **freus **welche Spitzfindigkeiten? XD ich habe keine entdeckt_

_  
**at **_**_Krieger des Wahnsinns_**_**lol** ich und meine Hand – hab ich ja noch nie gehört :) dankö._

**_at _****_araglas16_**_ omg deine Kommis sind ja ... wow – ich amüsier mich jedes Mal meine Sätze noch mal zu lesen und muss dann immer lachen :) Harry is halt ein Katzenpanhter XD in diesem Kapitel wird er sich nicht rühren, auch wenn er dem Wasser ausgesetzt ist – warum? Hehe, ließ selbst **lol**  
Das stimmt scho mit dem bemitleiden – aber das is halt Harry **g** er ist schnell angesäuert und beleidigt  
Mit den Krallen Dinge schneiden? Nuja, das würde gehen – aber sehr unbeholfen **grübel**_

_Doch, meine Mieze hat mal geweint – das ist mir im Gedächtnis geblieben – na ja, vielleicht haben ihre Augen getränt – aber sie hat geweint, als ihre Pfote schwer verletzt wurde und sie nichts tun konnte und ich auch net T.T  
**löl** **lachen muss** **solche Panhter sich auch grad vorstellt** _

**Kartoffelbrei und wie duscht man mit Draco Malfoy an der Leine?**

Harry fühlte sich wie ein Hund an der Leine. Und Draco war zu allem Überfluss sein Herrchen. Warum hasste ihn die Welt so sehr? Die Schüler, die vorbeiliefen, sahen merkwürdig aus der Wäsche, sagten aber nichts, da Panther und Herrchen so böse dreinschauten, dass man meinen könnte, sie wären auf dem Weg zu einem Mordanschlag.

„Nicht so schnell, Potter!", keifte Draco, da Harry vorneweg eilte und unwillentlich Dracos Arm mitzog.

„Ich lauf so schnell ich will!", fauchte Harry ungehalten zurück und lief so noch schneller.

„POTTER!" Draco wurde einfach mit geschliffen. Einige Schüler kicherten. Sie waren gerade in die Große Halle eingetreten. Es musste recht komisch aussehen, wie ein Panther Draco hinterher zog.

Harry achtete nicht auf Dracos empörte Rufe und eilte zum Slytherintisch. Als er beim Gryffindortisch vorbeiging, warf er Hermine giftige Blicke zu.

„Jetzt reicht es aber!" Mit aller Kraft, die Draco aufbringen konnte, zerrte er an der Leine. Harry wurde zurückgerissen und landete unsanft auf dem Rücken.

„Das hast du nun davon!", zischte ihm der Slytherinprinz zu, bevor er weiter lief und Harry, der noch leicht benommen war, wie seine Beute hinterher schliff. Die Schüler lachten hinter davor gehaltenen Händen.

„Hallo Blaise", zwitscherte Draco zuckersüß, als er sich dem Schwarzhaarigen gegenüber niederließ. Harry war inzwischen wieder zu sich gekommen und ließ sich säuerlich neben Draco nieder, Blaise bitterböse anstarrend.

„Hallo Jungs", gab Blaise zurück. Er klang so wie immer und tat sich noch etwas von dem Kartoffelbrei auf, welcher heute mitunter auf dem Abendtisch stand. „Ihr scheint... einige Probleme zu haben..." Draco spielte auffällig mit seinem Messer herum, während Harry eine Pfote hob und ausgiebig seine spitzen sehr langen Krallen betrachtete. Nun nahm auch Blaise war, dass er hier nicht mehr allzu sicher war.

„Ja", begann Harry langsam. „Es sieht ganz danach aus." Er bewegte seine Krallen ein wenig, sodass sie gut zur Geltung kamen. Einige Slytherins rückten schon weg.

Hastig schlang Blaise den Kartoffelbrei herunter und stand auf.

„Ich geh dann mal!", rief er überschwänglich.

„Ja", sagte nun Draco. „Mach nur... wir sehen uns ja dann noch..." Das ließ Blaise noch schneller gehen. Ehe er sich versah war er auch schon aus der Halle verschwunden.

Einige Minuten starrten die Gefesselten Blaise wütend hinterher. Dann sahen sie sich an.

„Der Kartoffelbrei, Malfoy! Ich hab Hunger!" Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Du befiehlst mir gar nichts, Potter!", zischte er.

„Du hast mir ja die Suppe eingebrockt!", kam es unfreundlich zurück. „Also reich mir jetzt endlich den Kartoff..." KLATSCH.

Draco hatte ihm schon den Kartoffelbrei gereicht – nur anders, als erwartet, denn die ganze Schüssel klebte nun im Gesicht des Panthers. Draco lachte hässlich.

„Geschieht dir Recht, Potter." Angesprochener fauchte. Die Schüssel fiel geräuschvoll zu Boden und übertönte sogar noch das gehässigen Lachen der anderen Slytherins.

„Das wirst du bereuen!" Ohne Vorwarnung schüttelte sich Harry, was alle näher sitzenden Schüler, inklusive Draco, mit Kartoffelbrei bespritzte.

Danach brach ein Chaos aus.

Draco griff zuerst zu der nächsten Schüssel mit dem Brei, um den Inhalt nach Harry zu werfen. Der wich aber aus, wodurch die ganze Ladung in Pansys Haaren landete, welche hysterisch aufkreischte. Sie griff nach dem Topf mit dem Rosenkohl und wollte nach Draco werfen. Der wurde jedoch von Harry gerade von der Bank gezerrt und landete kopfüber in der Schüssel, die er vorhin runter geschmissen hatte. Der Rosenkohl rutschte Millicent Bulstrode in deren Ausschnitt. Die brüllte auf und griff gleich (man muss es ja nicht übertreiben) nach einer heißen Pfanne mit Würstchen und schleuderte den Inhalt über den ganzen Slytherintisch. Wer jetzt noch nichts abbekommen hatte, triefte nun vor heißen Fett und war dekoriert mit Würstchen.

Draco und Harry keilten sich auf dem Fußboden weiter und waren über und über mit Kartoffelbrei bedeckt.

Crabbe und Goyle warfen sich gegenseitig Essen in den Mund, was beiden sehr zu gefallen schien.

Pansy und Millicent spielten Würstchenduell – jede klatschte abwechselnd der andere eine Wurst ins Gesicht.

Theodor Nott und Dapne Greengras hatten ein paar hübsche Krauthaare abbekommen – sie hatten sich gegenseitig eine Schüssel mit Kraut über die Köpfe gestülpt.

Der Rest der Slytherins bewarf sich entweder mit Kartoffelbrei, Kraut oder anderen lustigen Sachen oder war geflüchtet. Die anderen Häuser schauten interessiert zu und amüsierten sich königlich. Selbst der Lehrertisch schien sich für die erste Zeit nicht rühren zu wollen. Dumbledore hatte sogar eine Packung Poppkorn hervorgezaubert und saß nun fröhlich mampfend auf seinem Platz und tat so, als würde er im Kino sitzen.

„ZWANZIG PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR SLYTHERIN!", brüllte plötzlich McGonagall. Sofort hielten die wackeren Kämpfer inne. Crabbe und Goyle kauten noch und ihre Münder waren beschmiert mit allerlei. Pansy und Millicent hatten einen hübschen Bratfettteint. Harry und Draco sahen aus, als hätten sie in Kartoffelbrei gebadet. Irgendwo tropfte noch etwas vom Tisch. Sonst war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden.

„Und zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Provozierung!", schnarrte nun ein gewisser Hauslehrer, der neben McGonagall aufgetaucht war.

„Und Strafarbeit!", setzte McGonagall säuerlich hinzu. „Für jeden Slytherin, der noch da ist – und natürlich für dich, Harry!" Harry rollte hinter dem Kartoffelbrei mit den Augen. Wie sollte er als Panther denn Strafarbeit erledigen?

„Du gehst jetzt nicht duschen!", rief Harry entsetzt, als sie wieder zurück ins Zimmer gegangen waren und Draco ins Bad geschlendert war, Harry im Schlepptau. Beide sahen noch immer schrecklich aus und hatten eine schöne Schleimspur äh Kartoffelbreispur hinterlassen.

„Natürlich geh ich jetzt duschen! Oder denkst du, ich bleib so dreckig, Potter?" Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Aber..." Harry blickte auf die Verbindung zwischen ihnen. ‚Ich will ihn doch nicht nackt sehen!', schrie alles in ihm. Draco lächelte süffisant, als er Harrys Unsicherheit bemerkte.

„Tja du musst wohl mitduschen, siehst auch nicht viel besser aus." Harry wurde panisch.

„Ich... will... aber nicht", stotterte er.

„Du musst aber..." Galant warf er seinen Umhang ab. Er fummelte an seiner Krawatte herum und warf auch diese bald weg. Harry konnte nicht anders, als stumm zusehen, da ihn die Verbindung daran hinderte weg zu sehen. Dann knöpfte er sein Hemd auf und entblößte seine nackte Brust. Harry zog die Ohren ein und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Draco lächelte. ‚So,so, Pottypanther will mich also nicht nackt sehen... interessant.'

Der Panther öffnete seine Augen wieder, als ihn eine Hand am Kopf berührte. Er sah in graue sehen, die ihn vorwitzig anblickten – und einen Draco Malfoy in Boxershorts. Er wollte zurückkrabbeln, doch dieser Draco Malfoy hielt ihn an der Kette fest. Harry winselte.

„Komm", schnurrte Draco. „Du musst auch duschen." Und damit zog er einen wehrlosen Harry mit in die Dusche.

Harry hockte nun in der hintersten Ecke und wartete auf den Horrortrip seine Lebens – wenn Draco sich auch seiner Boxershorts entledigen würde. Dieser stellte sich noch Shampoo und Duschgel zurecht und beobachtete dann und wann das zusammengekauerte Tier, dass immer wieder versucht ihn nicht anzusehen.

Doch Harry Blick wanderte ständig über den Adoniskörper, der von zahlreichen Narben übersäht war – und zu Dracos Hand, die langsam zu seinen Boxershorts wanderte. Er grinste hinterhältig, als Harry sich umwandte und sich regelrecht gegen die Wand drückte.

Er warf seine Boxershorts aus der Dusche und drehte den Hahn auf. (Harry drückte sich noch mehr gegen die Wand) Dann nahm er sein Duschgel, tat sich etwas von der süßen Seife auf die Hände und begann mit diesen langsam seinen Körper entlang zu streichen.

Harrys Ohren zuckten. Ganz langsam wandte er seinen Kopf um und erstarrte. Das Bild, was sich da ergab, würde er wohl nie wieder aus seinem Kopf herausbekommen. Draco Malfoy! Nackt! Unter der Dusche! Sich langsam mit Seife einreibend und die Augen geschlossen!

Harry schluckte. Sein Blick wanderte automatisch zu jener bestimmten Stelle. Schnell hob er ihn wieder – und musste erschreckt feststellen, das Draco die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte und grinste.

„Ich denke, jetzt bist du dran!", raunte er. Er schnappte sich das Shampoo und hockte sich, nackt wie Gott ihn schuf, vor Harry und begann den Panther damit einzureiben. Harry wehrte sich nicht, denn er war wie erstarrt. Er wehrte sich auch nicht, als Draco ihn abbrauste. Er saß nur wie ein begossener Pudel in der Ecke und starrte stur gerade aus. Er spürte Dracos Hände auf seinem Fell und unterdrückte ein wolliges Schnurren, da diese Hände sehr flink und geschickt waren.

Als Draco fertig war, stieg er aus der Dusche und wickelte sich nur in ein Handtuch ein, einen stummen und nassen Harry hinterher ziehend. Er zog sich sein Schlafzeug an und zauberte noch Harry trocken – denn mit einem nassen Panther wollte er nicht im Bett schlafen.

Dann kletterte ins Bett, Harry hinterher, und hexte das Licht aus.

Zufrieden grinsend schlief er ein.

Jetzt wusste er endlich, wie er Harry zum Schweigen bringen konnte.


	11. Anrgiff

**GOMEN! Ich habe wieder Schule und sie hat mich daran gehindert weiter zu schreiben - aber ich halte mich ran, versprochen! **

at SammyBN Danke für deinen Kommi und Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat :) ich werde mich beeilen

at Pottili Hmmm ja, was hat er da gesehen **lach **danke für Kommi :)

at Leah-07 Ach ja - das erinnert mich an meine katze **rofl **die lässt niemanden an sich ran und haut die Männer in die Flucht. Ja das habe ich mir auch schon vorgestellt - wie erst alles verstummt, wenn es von McGonagalls Haaren tropft und Snape eine weitere Fettschicht auf den Haaren hat - aber naja, es kam dann doch anders - ich schreibe spontan :)

Danke für deinen Kommi

at not necessary In der Pampa - eine ganze Woche lang? Hö o.O in welcher Pampa denn. Jetzt muss ich mich erst mal entschuldigen, dass es bei mir so lange gedauert hat - ich habwieder schule o.o **reumarm**

**at **lynx hu - ich wollte dich doch nicht von Französisch abhalten - das sit doch wichtig **lach **und langweilig ich liebe sprechende Tiere **lol **  
Hm ist ein wenig unübersichtlich - ganz unten auf der Startseite kannst du Mitglieder suchen - da gibst du Oriona ein - und von dort aus findest du dann meine FFs und bei "mein kleiner Panther" sind dann die Bilder :)

at yvi Danke :)

at araglas16 Danke für deine Beiden Kommis :) muss mich wieder amüsieren **lol **das nächste kapi, was leider lange auf sich warten ließ, ist etwas ernster - naja, hoffe ich zumindest - ich kann nie ernst bleiben in meinen Geschichten irgendwie

at Silithiel Wow - so viel Lob! O.O Danke dafür - und sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat - gomen! Schule

at Anne Carter Danke für dein Lob :) **freu **ich bin begeistert

at Kakarott1988 Nein, die heißen Würstchen will ich definitiv auch nicht abbekommen :) Danke für deinen Kommi teufelchennetty Danke :) sorry, dass es so spät weiter ging - meine schule schlacuht mal wieder **heul**

at Amunet Hm, deinen Link hat es nicht angezeigt o.o auf werden die gelöscht - danke aber für dein Kommi :)

**_ACHTUNG: Auf Animexx habe ich einen Fanartwettbewerb zu der Geschichte gestartet - da man hier keine Links anzeigen kann, kann ich euch nur den Namen sagen : _**_Mein kleiner Panther Slash_

**_ Ihr findet es unter Wettbewerbe und Harry Potter  
_**

**_Sorry, wenn es solange dauerte – danke an meine Beta :) die schneller als ich war lol aber der cliffhänger ist fies, das stimmt – ich beeil mich diesmal mehr – na ja, ich hoffs _**

**Angriff**

Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie ausnahmsweise mal nicht in den Armen des anderen auf, weil Harry versucht hatte so weit wie möglich von Draco weg zu kommen. Er verhielt sich das Frühstück über die ganze Zeit ruhig und bekam sogar von Draco einen Teller Rührei hingestellt, welcher nur zufrieden grinste.

Das Sauber machen hatten die Beiden den anderen überlassen. Draco musste seine Strafarbeit mit Harry absitzen, da sie ja verbunden waren und Harry ja schlecht putzen konnte. Heut Nacht hatten sie den Auftrag in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen, um für Snape Kräuter zu holen. Snape würde selbstverständlich und zu Harrys Missfallen mitkommen.

Blaise schlang diesmal nicht hastig sein Frühstück runter, sondern registrierte verwundert Harrys Verlegenheit und Dracos Selbstzufriedenheit.

„Was ist passiert?", mampfte er zwischen einem Brötchen und einem Ei. Draco sah auf und sofort begannen seine Augen zu funkeln. Blaise grinste verhalten und schluckte das Brötchen schnell runter.

„Das geht dich... überhaupt nichts an...", murmelte Draco grummelnd. Blaise nickte schnell und aß weiter. Er hielt es für besser Draco erst mal nicht zu reizen.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die Beiden stumm zum Unterricht und sahen mehr denn je nach Herrchen und Haustier aus, weil Draco unbewusst Harry wie an einer Leine führte und dieser ihm stumm, seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, folgte.

Draco dachte, er hätte Harry eingeschüchtert und geängstigt – doch Harry dachte die ganze Zeit an Dracos Adoniskörper – und DAS machte ihm Angst, nicht Draco selbst. Hatte er nicht die ganze Zeit behauptet er wäre nicht schwul? Warum kam er dann dauernd auf diesen gut gebauten absolut herrlich aussehenden... Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. ‚NEIN, ich tue es SCHON WIEDER!' Er schrie innerlich vor Verzweiflung. Schließlich dachte er hier an den selbstgefälligen, arroganten, egoistischen, miesen, kleinen Schleimer namens Draco Malfoy, der noch dazu verboten gut aussah. Harry stöhnte. Konnte er sich nicht wie Dobby eine Lampe packen und diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf hämmern?

„Was hast du, Potter?", schnarrte sein Objekt der Begierde... nein! Schnarrte ein schleimiges Frettchen! (Harrys Gedanken: Ja! Das hat gesessen!)

„Das keht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Malfoy!", knurrte der total verwirrte Panther.

„Aber aber, warum denn gleich so ungehobelt?" Er beugte sich nah an Harrys Ohr. „Vielleicht hast du ja noch eine Dusche nötig", hauchte er und Harry wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Harry schluckte und schüttelte schnell mit dem Kopf. Willenlos ließ er sich von dem nun zufriedenen Draco mitziehen.

Im Unterricht wunderten sich die Lehrer nicht nur über die merkwürdige Leine zwischen den Beiden, sondern auch über die Ruhe, die herrschte. Harry saß wie ein braver Hund neben Draco, tat alles, was dieser wollte und schien sich in einer Art Trance zu befinden. Wenn Draco ihm irgendetwas zuflüsterte, zuckte der Panther zusammen.

Nur Blaise und Hermine schienen mit dieser Situation zufrieden sein – und Ron sah so elend aus, dass McGonagall ihn schon zu Madame Pomfrey schicken wollte.

Der Tag verlief ruhiger, als er hätte sein können. Harry unterdrückte seine Gedanken. Es wurde ein-, zweimal peinlich, als einer von Beiden auf die Toilette musste, wobei entweder Harry oder Draco jeweils an der Tür klebten – aber sonst passierte nichts nennenswertes.

Bis die Strafarbeit kam.

Snape wartete mit einer Miene, die jedes Wässerchen trüben konnte, in der Eingangshalle auf sie. Harry trabte wie immer brav neben Draco her, doch warf er seinem allseits geliebten Zaubertrankprofessor einen giftigen Blick zu. Würde er nicht an Draco hängen, hätte er Snape heut wahrscheinlich im Wald angefallen.

An Draco jedoch gebunden, konnte er sich nicht einmal gegen den Giftmischer währen.

„Ihr seit zwei Minuten zu spät! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", blaffte die alte Fledermaus, was Harrys Ohren empört in die Höhe schnellen ließ.

„Wieso Gryffindor?", rief er und zog dabei unbewusst an der Leine, wodurch Dracos selbstgefälliges Grinsen verblasste und er ein wenig stolperte. „Malfoy war es, der in der Trickstufe stecken geblieben war und mich dabei halb strangulierte!" Snape hob eine Braue und sah wenig interessiert aus.

„Und Sie sind es wohl, die ihn erheblich in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit behindern, Mr. Potter!", schnappte er. Harry öffnete das Maul, schloss es aber gleich wieder und fauchte, da Draco verhalten kicherte.

„Lassen Sie die Kindereien und hören Sie zu!", rief Snape mit gebietender Stimme. „Ihr werdet mir das Mondkraut suchen..." Er schwang kurz den Zauberstab und das geisterhafte Bild eines blauen Krautes erschien, was man wohl nicht im Wald übersehen konnte. „Damit die Suche effektiver wird, gehen Sie getrennte Wege!" Draco wurde blass.

„Was?", rief er und sah gar nicht mehr so mutig wie vorher aus. „Ich geh doch nicht alleine in den Wald!"

„Nun seien Sie mal nicht so zimperlich, Mr. Malfoy!" Snapes Augen funkelten bösartig. „Sie haben immerhin noch einen... starken... Panther an ihrer Seite." Ob Snape das ernst meinte, stand außer Frage, denn seine Gesichtszüge verrieten ihn leider nicht. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich nur wieder über Harry lustig.

„Aber das ist doch nur Harry!", rief Draco in einem Tonfall, der Snape belehren sollte, dass Harry auch nur ein verwandelter Mensch war.

‚Moment Mal', dachte Harry. ‚Hat mich das Frettchen gerade beim Vornamen genannt?'

„Harry Potter, der Held der Zaubererwelt", schnarrte Snape voller Hohn. „Nun seien Sie keine Memme! Der Korb hat voll zu sein!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Lehrer im Wald und hinterließ einen nicht gerade kleinen Korb den beiden etwas angesäuerten Schülern.

„Schön!", rief Draco. „Dann passt du halt auf und ich suche! Komm!" Wütend zog er den Panther hinter sich her, der alles andere als begeistert war.

Nach einem kurzen Handgemenge kamen sie zur Übereinkunft ruhig durch den Wald zu laufen, denn sie wollten keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Mit dem Zauberstab alles um sich herum erleuchtend, taste Draco sich vor und Harry folgte ihm auf sanften Pfoten. Er hatte seine Ohren gespitzt und sah sich mit seinen grünen im Mondlicht leuchtenden Augen um.

So leicht war dieses Mondkraut jedoch nicht zu finden, auch wenn es blau war und sich von all den anderen Kräutern erheblich unterschied. Es wuchs nur dort, wo das Mondlicht durch die Bäume schien – und so was musste man erst Mal in diesem dichten Wald finden. So liefen sie lange, bis sie das erste Mondkraut entdeckten.

„Dieser vermaledeite Snape", murmelte Harry immer wieder.

„Das ist doch alles nur deine Schuld", fuhr Draco ihn ungehalten an und unterbrach ihn in seiner Litanei.

„Meine? Wer hat mich denn in einen Panther verwandelt?"

„Wer hat denn gestern nach Essen verlangt?"

„Wer hat es mir denn ins Gesicht geschmissen?"

„Wer hat denn mich von der Bank gezogen?"

„Wer..." Doch ein plötzliches Aufheulen eines Wolfes ließ ihn inne halten. Es klang furchtbar nah. Draco riss seine Augen auf und klammerte sich unbewusst an Harrys Leine. Harry dagegen ging in Lauerstellung, die Schultern (nennt man das so? ja, ich glaub schon) erhoben und die Ohren gespitzt. Seine grünen Augen suchten die Gegend ab wie Scheinwerfer. Auch nutzte er seinen tierischen Geruchsinn, nur um Draco zu verkünden: „Er ist ganz nah..."

Draco zitterte.

„Er kommt doch nicht hierher..." Doch ein Knurren und ein „DUCK DICH!" von Harry belehrte ihn eines besseren. Bevor er sich's versah, wurde er von riesigen Tatzen zu Boden gedrückt. Doch es war nicht der Werwolf, der ihn umgeworfen hatte, sondern der Panther, der knurrend und fauchend über ihn stand. Der Werwolf war über sie gesprungen und hatte sie um ein Haar verfehlt, wenn Harry ihn nicht zu Boden geworfen hätte.

Nun verhielt sich der blonde, nun zerzauste, Slytherinprinz ganz ruhig, denn er sah unter Harry hindurch die Pfoten des riesigen Werwolfs und den Speichel, der unablässig von dessen Maul tropfte. Harry war da ein wesentlich angenehmerer Zeitgenosse.

Dieser sah aus, wie eine überdimensionale Katze, denn seine Haare standen zu Berge und er machte einen Buckel. Wieder einmal fragte man sich, ob dieses Tier nun eine riesige Katze oder ein Panther war, denn er hatte mehr die Eigenschaften einer Hauskatze – vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er ein Mensch war und deswegen sich so verwöhnt benahm, wie es eine Katze tat. (Katzen sind sehr eigensinnig und arrogant ;))

Der Werwolf war aber minder beeindruckt von Harrys Versuch ihn einzuschüchtern, denn er schlich langsam um die Beiden herum und umkreiste sie mit bleckenden Zähnen, nur darauf wartend, dass Harry einen Fehler machte.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, stürzte er jaulend los. Harry war darauf vorbereitet gewesen und schlug mit seiner Tatze aus – dadurch verursachte er nur ein paar blutige Krahler an dem Wolf. Dieser warf sich auf den Panther und rollte ihn von Draco herunter. Der Slyhterin verzog das Gesicht, da sein Arm ja mitgerissen wurde.

Harry und der Wolf trugen eine erbitterten Kampf aus. Der Panther versuchte immer wieder die Aufmerksamkeit von Draco abzulenken und schlug den Wolf so, dass er nicht den blonden Schönling am Boden erblickte, der nach seinem Zauberstab tastete. Doch dafür musste der Schwarze auch viel einstecken. Die alten Wunden von Draco wurden wieder aufgekratzt, auf seinem Gesicht zog sich ein blutiger Striemen entlang und in seinem Rücken klaffte eine blutige Bisswunde.

Harry winselte und maunzte nun nur noch jämmerlich, der Werwolf hatte ihn zu Boden geworfen und stand drohend über ihn. Er fletschte die Zähne. Speichel tropfte auf Harrys Kopf – er hatte einen sehr guten Blick auf die Reißzähne des Wolfes, welche noch komisch rot gefärbt waren – sein Blut. Dem Panther wurde plötzlich schwindlig.

„Stupor!" Der Werwolf flog in hohen Bogen von Harry herunter gegen den nächsten Baum. Dort hinterließ er Blut und rutschte getroffen herunter.

‚Snape', dachte Harry nur noch, bevor sein Kopf zur Seite sank und er reglos liegen blieb.

Draco hatte rote Funken in die Luft geschickt und Snape alarmiert.

Die alte Fledermaus war wütend erschienen, doch seine Wut hatte sich schnell in Entschlossenheit umgewandelt, als er den Werwolf sah, der im Begriff war Panther-Ragout zu sich zu nehmen. Draco lag noch immer auf dem Boden, sein Gesicht arg verzogen, da sein Arm fast ausgekugelt wurde.

Zum Glück hatte der Professor schnell gehandelt.

Langsam stand Draco auf und lief die wenigen Schritte auf den Panther zu, der regungslos in seiner eigenen Blutlache lag.

„Professor!", rief Draco panisch. „Er stirbt."

„So schnell stirbt ein Held nicht", murmelte Snape, noch immer zynisch klingend. Jedoch hockte er sich neben Harry und tastete den Körper kurz ab.

„Klaffende Wunden auf dem Rücken und am rechten Vorderbein", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Draco! Transportier ihn sicher und schnell zum Schloss!" Draco gehorchte sofort. In seinem Gesicht stand die Sorge geschrieben.


	12. Bangen

_uh, bei uns regnet es und ist kalt und frostig und ich bin krank . _

_Aufgrund schule, werde ich die Reviewantworten noch später hinzufügen_

_Danke erst mal für alle Reviews und meine Beta **knuddel **_

_Und ich freue mich besonders über die neuen Reviews **wink **_

_Wie gesagt, ich antworte sicherlich noch! Aber jetzt räum ich erst mal mein Zimmer auf und lerne – und dann antworte ich hier auf denselben Kapitel :)_

**Danke... oder so ähnlich**

„Er wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen", erklärte Snape so sachlich, als ob er einen Zaubertrank zubereiten würde.

„Von einem Werwolf? – Nun seien Sie doch nicht so zimperlich, Malfoy!", keifte Madam Pomfrey den am Boden kauernden Draco an. Er saß neben Harrys Bett und befand sich wegen dem Band in einer recht ungünstigen Position – außerdem war sein Arm ausgekugelt und deswegen stöhnte er ständig, wenn der Panther sich rührte. „Sie sind gleich dran!"

Fix behandelte sie Harrys Wunden mit einer Salbe. „Er kann von Glück reden, dass er selbst ein Tier ist", murmelte sie.

„Wird er zum Werwolf werden?", krächzte Draco.

„Reden Sie keinen Unsinn!", herrschte Madam Pomfrey ihn an. „Als Animagus kann man nicht mehr zum Werwolf werden! Wussten Sie das nicht?" Das tat Draco nicht, aber er hatte keine Zeit das zu äußern, da Harry-Panher zusammenzuckte und sich Dracos Arm schmerzhaft bemerkbar machte.

„Autsch!", schrie er. Madam Pomfrey verleierte die Augen. „Serverus, helfen Sie mir mal bitte schnell!" Snape, der die ganze Zeit teilnahmslos im Hintergrund gestanden hatte, schlich nun sichtlich genervt auf die Krankenschwester zu.

„Ich brauche noch ein zweites Bett..." Snape betrachtete sich kurz seinen Schüler und den Panther und nickte. Er schwang den Zauberstab und keine Sekunden später schwebten beide in der Luft – Draco fand das gar nicht so erbaulich und wurde grün vor Schmerzen.

Madame Pomfrey zauberte das Nachtschränkchen beiseite und ein neues Bett herbei. Dann ließ Snape die Beiden wieder wohlbehütet sinken – diesmal lagen Beide auf einer Art... Ehebett. Draco war alles andere als begeistert.

„Wenn Sie noch einen Trank brauchen – sagen Sie mir bescheit", sagte Snape. „Ich habe noch anderes zu tun." Madame Pomfrey nickte nur und wuselte auf Dracos Seite. Wie ein Schatten verschwand der Lehrer.

Die Krankenschwester betastete missbilligend den Arm von Draco.

„Wer ist denn auf die dumme Idee mit diesem Verbindungsband gekommen?", meckerte sie. Sie hob den Zauberstab und tippte kurz gegen Dracos Schulter. Dieser kniff die Augen zusammen, da sich ein Feuer in dieser ausbreitete und in ihm alles zu verbrennen drohte.

„Ein Hauself", knirschte er noch hervor.

„Albus sollte mal sein Personal überprüfen", murmelte die Frau missbilligend. „Trinken Sie das!" Sie hielt Draco einen übel riechenden Trank unter die Nase. „Und bewegen Sie sich danach nicht mehr!" Draco nahm den Trank und schluckte ihn schnell herunter. Es schmeckte bitter, wie jede Medizin.

Madam Pomfrey deckte ihn zufrieden zu und begab sich nun auf die Seite Harrys – der noch nicht aus seinem Koma aufgewacht war.

Draco betrachtete den Panther sorgenvoll, der nun Verbände auf die Salbe verpasst bekam. Er atmete zwar, aber nur schwach. Er hatte wohl gemerkt, dass der Panther ihn gerettet hatte – der Werwolf hätte ihm unweigerlich in den Hals gebissen. Doch wegen ihm lag das Tier nun hier, regungslos – er war sogar in Gefahr gelaufen zu einem Werwolf zu werden. Warum hatte er sich nicht verwandelt und ihm geholfen?

‚Weil du feige bist', flüsterte eine böse Stimme in seinem Kopf. ‚Du bist feige!' Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und sah zur anderen Seite. Letztendlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass er neidisch auf den ach so mutigen und tollkühnen Potter gewesen war. Er glänzte in seinem Ruhm, den er so einfach bekam – und er? Was bekam er schon – vielleicht Anerkennung der Slytherins. Doch die hatten Angst vor seinem Vater, nicht vor ihm.

Seit sein Vater in Askaban saß, war es etwas anders geworden, als sonst. Die einzigen Slytherins, die ihn noch beachteten, waren Pansy, weil sie vernarrt in ihn war, Crabbe und Goyle, weil sie nicht für sich selbst sorgen konnten und Blaise, sein einziger wahrer Freund.

In seinem Frust hatte er gedacht, das ‚Sankt-Potter' alles in den Schoß fiel. Vielleicht stimmte das – aber dieser Panther hatte ihn gerettet – er stand in seiner Schuld – und das mochte er überhaupt nicht hören. In der Schuld von Harry Potter!

Er sah wieder auf den Panther und dachte weiter nach. Er erinnerte sich noch an das Gespräch, als er das Quidditchspiel verloren hatte...

flashback

„Versinkst du in Selbstmitleid, Potter?", schnarrte ihm eine allzu bekannte Stimme zu. Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Warum, um alles in der Welt, musste ausgerechnet der Mensch, der ihn am meisten nervte, auftauchen, wenn er einfach nur seine Ruhe haben wollte.

„Malfoy", stellte er trocken fest. Er wandte sich um und maß den Slytherin mit einem kühlen Blick. Seine Augen schauten über den Rand der Brille und ließen ihn aussehen wie einen Professor, der soeben seinen Schüler wegen einer Dummheit zurechtwies.

Zurück blickten Graue Stürme, die wohl ein ganzes Unwetter gefangenen hielten. Sie sahen arrogant und gleichzeitig lässig drein. Der blonde Slytherin, dessen Haar ohrlang war, hatte die Arme verschränkt und lehnte an der Mauer. Wie es schien stand er hier schon eine geraume Zeit.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Harry nun leicht genervt.

„Meine Ruhe", sagte der Slytherinprinz. „Aber anscheinend gönnt mir das Gryffindors Goldjunge nicht." Harry Augen funkelten kurz auf. Er hob den Blick, so dass sich das Mondlicht in seiner Brille widerspiegelte und die grünen Diamanten nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

„Ach? Geflüchtet von der Schande, die du dir heute eingehandelt hast?" Der Junge-der-überlebte grinste gehässig, als sich das Gesicht des Prinzen verzog und er einen Schritt auf Harry zutrat.

„Ich warne dich, Potter!" Harry ließ sich jedoch nicht beeindrucken. Sein Grinsen wischte sich nicht vom Gesicht, vor allem, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie er gewonnen hatte. Noch immer sah er den fluchenden Malfoy vor sich, der im Dreck lag, weil er einen zu steilen Sturzflug hingelegt hatte und noch dazu am Schnatz vorbei gerauscht war. Ein Bild für die Götter. „Du hast auch nur durch einen dummen Zufall gewonnen, Potter." Das Grinsen aus Harrys Gesicht verschwand.

„Du weißt genau, dass es nicht so ist, Malfoy", sagte er kühl.

„Uh, Potty verteidigt seine Ehre", rief Malfoy mit einer nervigen Sing-Sangstimme. Harry rollte mit den Augen und sprang von der Mauer. Wie immer suchte der Slytherin Streit mit ihm. Doch Harry hatte endgültig die Nase voll. Er wollte nicht mehr streiten – auch wenn ihm der Sieg die Genugtuung verschafft hatte – er wollte nicht mehr streiten.

„Werd erwachsen, Malfoy", sagte er. Mit diesen Worten schritt er zur Falltür und war verschwunden. Zurück ließ er einen völlig verdatterten blonden Slytherin, der verwirrt auf die Falltür blickte, wo Harry verschwunden war

falshbackende

‚Werd erwachsen, Malfoy!' Diese Stimme hallte noch immer in seinem Kopf wider. Er hatte sich gewundert, warum Potter so allein dort gesessen hatte, nicht umgeben von seinen glorreichen Freunden.

War er denn wirklich ... kindisch? Sollte er vielleicht nicht erst Mal fragen, warum Harry Potter so war? War er nicht ungewollt berühmt? War er nicht ungewollt von so vielen Anhängern umgeben? War er nicht ungewollt – ja durch ihn! – ein Panther?

Ja, das war er. Und nur purer Neid sprach aus seinem Hass auf den Jungen. Trotzdem er sich das des öfteren eingestanden hatte, stritt er sich andauernd mit dem Goldjungen. Weil es ihm mitunter auch Spaß machte... und weil er einen verdammten Stolz hatte.

Er musste sich echt überwinden, um sich bei dem Panther zu bedanken.

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Draco am Rücken des Raubtiers ein.

Solange Harry sich noch im Koma befand, konnte auch Draco nicht zum Unterricht gehen – und der Panther wachte nicht auf – weder am nächsten Tag noch am übernächsten.

Madam Pomfrey wuselte oft herbei und erkundigte sich nach dem Befinden ihres Patienten, bevor sie wieder kopfschüttelnd abdampfte.

Draco saß an den Rücken des Panthers gelehnt und las in einem Buch – zumindest gab er vor zu lesen, doch seine Augen bewegten sich nicht. Schuldgefühle plagten ihn, aber auch eine unergründliche Wut auf Dobby, Granger und Zabini.

Außerdem wusste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, wenn der Panther wieder erwachte. Er fühlte sich hilflos – sollte er weitermachen wie bisher? Wachte Harry überhaupt wieder auf? Würde Harry ihm Vorwürfe machen?

Ein Klopfen unterbrach seine Gedanken. Kurz darauf betraten das Wiesel und die Granger den Schlafsaal, wie Draco, der nur mit den Augen über den Panther hinwegblickte, genervt feststellen musste.

„Oh, Harry!" Sofort war Hermine an der Seite von Harrys Bett. Sie legte einen Arm auf die Pfote des Tieres, welches sich nur zum Atmen rührte. „Es tut mir so Leid!" Nun schluchzte das Mädchen.

Draco richtete sich ein wenig auf, und beobachtete die Beiden unbemerkt. Ron sah Recht verwirrt drein, da er anscheinend nicht wusste, was Hermine damit meinte und diese war vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Was tut dir Leid, Hermine?", fragte Ron verwirrt. „Snape ist doch an allem Schuld." Hermine wischte sich die Tränen ab.

„Das würde mich auch mal interessieren", meldete sich nun Draco zu Wort. Die Gryffindors fuhren erschrocken herum und blickten auf Draco, der sich nun so aufgerichtet hatte, dass sein ganzer Oberkörper zu sehen war.

„Was machst du denn hier!", rief Ron sofort feindsinnig. Draco hob eine Braue.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du dein Hirn verkauft hast, um an Geld zu kommen, Wiesel!", schnarrte er. Dabei hob er den Arm und wedelte auffällig damit hin und her. Das Band bewegte sich. Ron starrte es an und kniff seinen Mund trotzig zusammen.

„Nimm das zurück!", knirschte er.

„Ron, hör auf!" Hermine stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüfte.

„Er hat mich beleidigt!"

„Weil du wirklich nicht nachgedacht hast!"

„Du verteidigst ihn? Das hinterlistige Frettchen?"

„Sei still, Ron!" Draco hörte sich das Hin und Her für einige Minuten an, doch dann mischte er wieder mit.

„Mich würde mal interessieren, was dir Leid zu tun hat, Granger!" Hermine wurde sofort rot.

„Das... kann ich nicht sagen..."

„Hat es vielleicht mit einem Hauself zu tun, der es liebt uns zu helfen?", half Draco spitzfindig nach. Hermine wurde noch röter.

„Wir haben ihm nie gesagt, dass er so was tun soll...", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Draco hob eine Braue.

„Ach?" Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Du machst deinem Ruf als schlauste Hexe keine Ehre, Granger!"

„Er hat gelauscht und wollte helfen! Konnten wir denn ahnen, dass er so etwas tun würde?"

„Um was geht es denn eigentlich?", mischte Ron mit.

„Um die neuste Inkompetenz von Zabini und Granger", erklärte ihm Draco zuckersüß.

„Blaise? Hermine, was hat er damit zu tun?" Wütend funkelte das Mädchen Draco an, der hinterhältig grinste. Bevor sich Ron ein weiteren Reim daraus machen konnte, wirbelte sie herum und war aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Hermine! Warte doch!" Das Wiesel, wie Draco ihn nannte, eilte schnell hinterher. Er wollte anscheinend nicht mit Draco allein in einem Raum sein.

Dieser ließ sich wieder gegen Harrys Rücken sinken und seufzte laut auf. Zumindest waren die Beiden doch nicht für das Band verantwortlich – jedoch hatten Mitschuld und das reichte schon dazu aus, das Draco Malfoy einen Racheplan schmieden würde.

Es war nach Mitternacht, als sich unter Dracos Händen etwas regte. Er erwachte und entfernte sich schnell von den Panther, der sich zusammenzog und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Ein Fauchen entwich seiner Kehle.

„MADAM POMFREY!", schrie Draco durch den ganzen Raum, doch die erschien schneller, als er dachte – wahrscheinlich wurde sie durch einen Zauber gewarnt.

„Ruhig, Mr. Potter! Nicht bewegen, das bringt nichts – helfen Sie mir mal!" Draco war vorsichtig um den Panther herum gestiegen und stand nun gerade so auf Harrys Bettseite. Die Leine reichte noch ein wenig.

„Wie denn?", rief Draco, verzweifelt klingend.

„Öffnen Sie sein Maul – er braucht einen Beruhigungstrank!" Draco starrte sie an.

„Wie bitte?" Er hatte keine Lust von einem zuckenden und sich wehrenden Panther gebissen zu werden. „Ich..." Doch in diesem Moment öffnete Harry seine Augen. Grün schimmernde Saphire trafen die Seinen. Der Schmerz und die Angst vor dem Tod schrie in ihnen. Sie sahen ihn an, bittend und flehend nach Linderung – und sie trafen Dracos Herz, von dem man behauptete, dass es nicht existierte. Vielleicht wusste Harry nicht, wen er da ansah, aber Dracos Entschluss war gefasst. Ohne das Madam Pomfrey noch was sagen musste, packte er das Maul, des Panthers, der sich sofort wehrte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und hob eine Pfote, um Draco zu kratzen.

„Passen Sie auf! Er ist benommen und hat keine menschlichen Instinkte!" Doch die Warnung kam zu spät. Knapp an seinem Auge vorbei zischten die Krallen entlang, die im fahlen Kerzenlicht blitzen. Doch Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und öffnete eisern das Maul. Madam Pomfrey hatte die Pfoten mit einer Hand gepackt und träufelte mit der anderen den Beruhigungstrank ein. Sofort erschlaffte der Körper des Panthers.

Schweratmend ließ Draco los.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte er und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen.

„Das Gift des Werwolfs muss raus", sagte die Krankenschwester. Die Wunden waren fast verheilt und doch schien Harry starke Schmerzen zu haben. „Es heißt zwar, dass Animagi sich nicht in einen Werwolf verwandeln können, doch dafür können sie an den Giften des Werwolfs sterben, wenn sie es nicht rechtzeitig ausstoßen." Draco riss die Augen auf.

„Er wird sterben?", keuchte er. Die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er wird nur starke Schmerzen haben, in der Zeit, wo das Gift nach draußen wandert. Und das kann zwei Tage dauern. Rufen Sie mich, wenn er einen weiteren Anfall hat. Ach..." Sie holte kurz eine Salbe hervor und schmierte sie über die drei Kraller in Dracos Gesicht, die sich zu den anderen gesellt hatten. „... passen Sie nächstes Mal besser auf."

Auch die nächsten zwei Tage wurde Harry nur von starken Krämpfen geschüttelt. Die Wunden waren inzwischen ganz verheilt, nicht aber die inneren. Je öfter sich Harry vor Schmerzen wand, umso mehr stiegen Dracos Schuldgefühle. Ohne die Hilfe von Madam Pomfrey, wäre Harry gestorben.

Es gab Momente, in denen Draco sich erwischte, wo er den Panther beruhigend streichelte. Wenn er diese Momente dann auch mitbekam, zog er blitzschnell die Hand zurück und packte mit dieser das nächste Buch, was er kriegen konnte. Nur las er dann nicht.

Blaise kam auch einmal vorbei, um sich zu entschuldigen. Er beteuerte wie Hermine, dass er nicht gewusst habe, was Dobby vorhat. Draco nahm das nur mit zusammengezogenen Brauen zur Kenntnis und ließ Zabini einfach zappeln.

Dann endlich, nach zwei mühevollen Tagen, erwachte Harry aus seinem Koma. Er stöhnte qualvoll und richtete sich auf. Draco hockte im Schneidersitz neben ihn und sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Die Panik in ihm gewann Oberhand, schrie und rannte fluchend umher, weil Draco nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Er beobachte nur den Panther, der sich schüttelte und dann seine Glieder ausstreckte – nur um danach zusammenzufahren, da er noch Schmerzen hatte.

„Leg dich hin, Potter!", befahl Draco sofort. Madam Pomfrey war zur Zeit bei Dumbledore, weil der ihr irgendetwas geben wollte. Harry fuhr abermals zusammen und entdeckte Draco an seiner Seite.

„Gar nichts... werde ich... tun!", krächzte ein angeschlagener Panther. Doch er hatte nicht mit Draco gerechnet, der im Bett aufstand und den Panther wieder herunterdrückte. Er erhielt nicht viel Widerstand, da der Panther nicht viel Kraft hatte, um sich zu wehren.

Trotz trat in die Augen des Panthers, doch er blieb liegen und beobachtete Draco, wie sich dieser wieder hinsetzte und es vermied Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was ist... passiert?", fragte er nach einigen Minuten Stille.

„Ein Werwolf hat dich angefallen", murmelte Draco auf ein Buch starrend. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er den Werwolf von Draco hatte ablenken wollen.

„Oh nein... ich will kein Werwolf werden!" Harry legte die Pfoten vor sein Gesicht und stöhnte. Draco sah auf.

„Animagi können keine Werwölfe werden, wusstest du das nicht, Potter?" In seine Stimme drang wieder der gewohnte überlegene Unterton. Harry nahm die Pfoten weg.

„Nicht?"

„Nein... warum musstest du auch wieder den Helden spielen! Sankt-Potter schlug wieder zu! Das Werwolfgift hätte dich getötet – aber nein – der glorreiche Goldjunge Gryffindors muss sich wieder aufspielen!" All das platzte in einer Atemraubenden Geschwindigkeit aus Draco heraus.

„Habe ich... da etwas wie Sorge aus deiner... Stimme gehört?", flüsterte Harry, nicht im Mindesten von Dracos Worten beleidigt. Ein leichter Rotschimmer zierte Dracos Wangen.

„Ich würde mich nie um einen Potter sorgen!", giftete Draco unglaubwürdig klingend.

„Ich hätte also sterben können...", hakte Harry nach. „Bei dem Versuch dich zu retten..." Es klang etwas grotesk in Harrys Ohren dies zu sagen, aber er hatte schließlich wirklich vorgehabt, Draco zu retten. Dieser wurde nun wirklich rot. Schnell wandte er sich ab, legte sich hin und zeigte dem Panther den Rücken.

Es kehrte Ruhe in dem Krankensaal ein. Nur die Vorhänge, mit denen der Wind durch das geöffnete Fenster spielte, raschelten.

„Potter..."

„Ja?"

„Sag das niemanden, sonst bist du wirklich tot."

„Was?"

„Das ich mich bei dir bedankt habe..."

„Ich werde es niemandem verraten." Harry grinste. So bedankt man sich also bei Malfoys!


	13. Schülerverschwörung

_WUUUAAAH Sorry Gomen Entschuldigt! Habe ich es doch völlig vergessen hier auch zu posten. Ich hab einfach zuviel Stress. Ich hab die kommis nicht beantwortet **verzeiht** auch wenn ich sehr dankbar für alle Kommis bin, aber mir fehlte es einfach an Zeit.  
Bin echt Sorry - vielleicht schreibe ich wieder Antworten, wenn ich mehr Zeit habe. Zur Zeit bastel ich aber noch zusätzlich an meiner Homepag (wo übrigens ein FFWettbewerb anläuft **schleichwerbung**) GOMEN_

_DANKE DANKE DANKE Für all eure Kommis! Die freuen mich sehr, wirklich! _

_Ich wünsche allen auch noch frohe Weihnachten, auch wenns noch zu spät kommt. Die Kommiantworten schreibe ich leider nicht mehr. Das ist mir einfach zu viel. Aber bestimmte Fragen werde ich noch beantworten :D _

_ Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es nicht mehr schaffe zu antworten. Da Panther bald seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, mache ich es vielleicht im letzten Kapitel. Ich plane sogar einen zweiten Teil. Aber mal sehen, wie es wird. _

_Noch einmal GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! **auf den Boden rutsch**  
_

* * *

Als Harry endlich aus dem Krankenflügel herauskam, schien sich alles geändert zu haben. Die Beiden stritten nur noch selten miteinander, Draco machte Harry bedingungslos das Essen und drohte ihm auch nicht mehr mit duschen (Harry saß jetzt mit verbundenen Augen in der Dusche, auch wenn er sich dabei nicht so wohl fühlte – aber Draco musste ja sauber werden), Harry weigerte sich dafür nicht mehr überall mit hinzukommen und ließ sich bedingungslos an der Leine führen. 

So sah es nicht mehr komisch aus, wenn die beiden die große Halle betraten, sondern anmutig. Harry hatte stolz den Kopf gehoben und lief langsam und erhaben neben Draco her, während er die Leine wie ein König hielt, den niemand etwas anhaben konnte.

Trotz allem schienen die Beiden noch keine Freunde zu sein – denn die Leine existierte immer noch. Sie waren nur in stiller Übereinkunft dazu gekommen, dass ihnen das Streiten sowieso nichts nützte – auch wenn sie es manchmal auch noch taten.

Da Draco es liebte Schüler von oben herab anzusehen und sie zu ärgern und Harry es hasste, wenn er dass tat, war diese der Streitpunkt, den sie immer wieder ausschlachteten.

„Lass gefälligst die Schüler in Ruhe!", zischte der Panther, als Draco einige Zweitklässler unsanft aus den Weg geschupst hatte.

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Kehricht an, was ich mache und was ich nicht mache!", zischte ein wütender Draco zurück.

„Das geht mich sehr wohl was an, weil ich dein leidiges Anhängsel bin!", fauchte Harry zurück. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich schon auf.

„Da gebe ich dir Ausnahmsweise mal Recht, Potty-Panther!", schnarrte Draco in seinem üblichen Tonfall. Harry zog die Ohren ein. Während sie stritten, liefen sie durch sehr belebte Gänge, die voller Schüler waren – darunter auch Hermine und Blaise, die sich tuschelnd unterhielten.

„Weißt du was? Du bist ein arrogantes unverbesserliches mieses Arschloch, dass nur in seinen eigenen Sonnlicht badet!" Die Schüler um sie herum keuchten auf und die grauen Sturmaugen von Malfoy schienen Feuer zu fangen.

„Und du bist ein selbstgefälliger Held, der ohne Ruhm nicht klarkommt und alles retten muss, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist!" Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„So was wie dich musste ich retten!", zischte er so leise, dass es nur Draco hören könnte – ihm zog sich in seinem Inneren etwas schmerzhaft zusammen und es tat noch mehr weh, als Harry davon stolzierte und ihn hinter sich herzog.

„Potter!", schrie er halbherzig. „Potter! Bleibst du gefälligst stehen! POTTER!" Das Fluchen von Draco hörten die anderen noch lange. Manchmal drang auch ein lang gezogenes Fauchen dazwischen durch. Dann verebbten die Stimmen von Herrchen und Haustier.

Die Schülermenge ging schnatternd weiter. Nur Hermine und Blaise blieben zurück.

„So geht das nicht", murmelte Hermine in den Gang starrend, wo Harry und Draco verschwunden waren.

„Nein, definitiv nicht – sie werden sich schon wieder spinnefeind." Blaise lehnte mit verschränkten Armen gegen eine Säule und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie scheinen Angst vor den jeweils anderen zu haben." Blaise hob eine Braue.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Hermine wandte sich zu ihm um. Ihre klugen Augen glänzten, als sie zur Erklärung ansetzte.

„Ganz einfach: Sie sind einander so ähnlich, dass sie Angst haben sich zu offenbaren, weil sie Beide sich lieber verschließen und niemanden ihr wahres Ich zeigen wollen."

„Hm." Blaise starrte an die Decke. „Da könntest du Recht haben – und wie kann man das ändern?"

„Sie müssen sich gegenseitig ihr größtes Geheimnis anvertrauen – sonst geht das ewig so weiter."

„Wie soll das gehen?" Hermine grinste plötzlich.

„Kennt Draco deine Animagusform?" Blaise hob eine Braue.

„Nein – er war zu beschäftigt mit Potter... aber wieso?"

„Wir müssen sie nerven – so dass sie andere Feinde haben, als sich selbst – so dass sie sich verbünden müssen..." Ein merkwürdiger Glanz trat in Blaise Augen. Er lächelte.

„Ja... beziehen wir die anderen mit ein?" Hermine überlegte kurz.

„Außer Ron... ja, allerdings..." Doch Hermine wurde von einem lauten PLUMBS unterbrochen. Vor ihr war ein merkwürdiger Panda (kein Panther XD) gelandet und sah sie mit großen flehenden Augen an. Er hob den Kopf, entdeckte sie und trabte auf sie so.

„Hermine!", sprach der Panda. „Daphne! Sie ist eine Krähe geworden und hackt ständig auf mich ein." Blaise und Hermine starrten für einen Moment verdutzt auf den Panda mit den braunen Augen. Dann prustete Blaise los, während Hermine ernst blieb.

„Dann wäre dich, Neville – du bist doch schließlich viel größer, wie eine Krähe." Blaise lachte immer noch im Hintergrund und schien sich gar nicht mehr einzukriegen. Neville verwandelte sich zurück in einen Menschen. Er war über und über mit blauen Flecken übersäht.

„Dabei habe ich nur gesagt, dass die Krähe zu ihr passt", jammerte der Gryffindor. Blaise fiel um und kugelte sich vor Lachen auf den Boden. Nun grinste auch Hermine.

„Hör zu, Neville. Wir haben einen Plan."

Harry hatte es vorgezogen zu schmollen. Er lag vor dem Sofa, auf dem Draco saß und Hausaufgaben machte, und sagte keinen Ton. Auch Draco sagte nichts mehr. Er wusste, dass er etwas falsches getan hatte, doch er wollte sich nicht entschuldigen.

Harry pulte mit seinem Krallen in dem guten Teppich herum. Ihm war schrecklich langweilig, doch das sollte ihm schnell vergehen.

„Krah!" Harry spitzte die Ohren und sah auf. Vor ihm hockte eine schwarze Krähe mit blauen ungewöhnlich Augen.

Auch Draco hielt in seinen Arbeiten inne und sah auf.

„Wie ist das Vieh hier rein gekommen?", schnarrte er sofort. Harry wollte ihm ein patziges: „Wohl durch das Fenster!" entgegensetzen, doch er kam nicht weiter. Das Tier erhob sich in die Lüfte und flatterte laut krähend auf Draco zu. Der konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren und fand sich schon bald unter einer Attacke einer wütenden Krähe wieder.

Wie wild hackte die Krähe auf seinen Kopf ein und in ihren Augen schien pures Vergnügen zu glühen.

„Ah! Aua! Autsch!" Er versuchte sich mit seinen Armen zu schützen, doch das half nicht viel. Harry sah nur zu und schmunzelte leicht. Das Schmunzeln verging ihn leider, als ihm plötzlich ein Adler in ein Ohr kniff. Harry fauchte und sprang auf. Das braunäugige Tier erhob sich in die Lüfte und stieß einen Schrei aus.

Harry schluckte.

Was dann kam, konnten beide nicht mehr beschreiben.

Der Adler stürzte sich auf Harry und begann ihn zu piesacken und zu ärgern, ohne ihn wirklich weh zu tun. Er war geschickt und wich jeden Attacken von Harry aus.

Die Krähe hackte weiter auf Draco herum, bis es diesem reichte, er aufsprang und zu Tür rannte. Ihm war nicht entgangen, das auch Harry von einem Tier gepiesackt wurde.

„Los, weg hier!", schrie er außer Atem. Er riss die Tür auf... und erstarrte (die Krähe hackte weiter auf ihn ein). Vor der Tür hockte ein dicker Panda und ein schwarzer Wolf. Nicht zu vergessen waren die Schlange und der Pfau (na rate mal, wer das alles ist :D). Harry schlidderte neben Draco (der Adler hockte nun auf seinen Kopf und schien unabsichtlich oder absichtlich die Krallen ein und auszufahren)

Beide blinzelten für einen Moment die Tiere an. Der Pfau scharrte mit den Beinen, der Panda tapste mit seinen riesigen Tatzen, der Wolf fletschte die Zähne und die Schlange zischte bedrohlich.

„Ich zähle bis drei", flüsterte Draco. „Dann verwandle ich mich und nehme die Beine in die Hand!" Harry nickte nur.

„Eins..." Der Adler jätete weiter in Harrys Haaren.

„Zwei..." Die Krähe hatte begonnnen Draco jedes Haar einzeln auszurupfen. Draco traten die Tränen vor Schmerz in die Augen.

„DREI!" Mit einem PLOPP hatte sich Draco verwandelt und trug nun ebenfalls ein Halsband. Er war in dem Moment recht froh darüber, denn an der Pfote hätte sich das ein wenig ungünstig erwiesen.

Die beiden sprintete los. Adler und Krähe flogen in hohen Bogen in die Lüfte und ließen ein paar Federn.

Draco und Harry hinterließen nur eine dicke Staubwolke.

Die zurückgebliebenen Tiere kicherten nur.

Der Kampf hatte begonnen.


	14. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit?

Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit

Vor Anstrengung keuchend kamen die Raubkatzen in einer dunklen Ecke an. Harry ließ sich auf seine Hinterpfoten plumpsen und auch Draco vergaß, dass er sich eigentlich zurückverwandeln konnte.

Erst nach einer Weile, nachdem die Beiden endlich wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, begann Draco zu sprechen.

"Was zum Slytherin war das?", keuchte er. Harry schnaufte laut auf.

"Eine Invasion? Vielleicht sind die aus dem Zoo ausgebrochen?"

Der Tiger blinzelte verwirrt.

"Was ist ein Zoo?" Harry verdrehte die Augen.

"Nichts wichtiges." Dann sah er wieder auf den Boden und für einige Minuten herrschte Ruhe.

"Was ist, wenn die Viecher wiederkommen?", fragte dann wieder Draco in die Stille hinein.

Harrys Augen funkelten auf.

"Mir reicht es schon zur Raubkatze verdammt zu sein", brauste er nun wieder Harrytypisch auf. "Aber DAS ist zu viel!"

"Und mir reicht es schon den Babysitter für eine Katze zu spielen! (Harry sah ihn raubkatzenhaft an) "

"Wenn sie noch mal kommen..."

"...dann machen wir ihnen..."

"... die Hölle heiß."

Beide hatten noch ihre Mäuler geöffnet und realisierten erst jetzt, was sie da gerade eben gesagt hatten. Auf die eine Art verabscheuten sie die gegenseitige Gebundenheit und auf die andere... waren sie eigentlich schon verbunden.

Harry blinzelte nun peinlich gerührt und wandte sich auf leisen Pfoten ab, soweit es das Band zuließ. Sein Schweif aber zuckte merkwürdig.

Ein Zeichen der Freude? Oder des Ärgers?

Gegen Abend trottete das schon allseits bekannte Duo in Richtung Eingangshalle. Draco war wieder ein Mensch, doch verhielt er sich für die Anderen unnatürlich ruhig. Seine übliche Arroganz war in ein sittsames Schweigen übergegangen, dass ihn jedoch wenigstens noch slytherinisch und aristokratisch aussehen ließ. So zweifelte auch niemand an, dass sich an Draco Malfoy was geändert haben könnte.

Harry-Panther schritt mit katzenhaftem Stolz nebenher, brav wie ein Hund an der Leine, aber immer noch mit einem demonstrativen Funkeln in den Augen. Jeder, der ihn auch nur schräg ansah, bekam es mit einem Blick zu tun, der töten könnte, wäre er ein Basilisk.

Diese Szene beobachteten auch Hermine und Blaise (sorry an die Herminehasser XD).

"Denkst du, da hat sich was geändert?", murmelte Blaise zu Hermine. "Die reden ja gar nicht mehr miteinander." Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

"Merkwürdig...", murmelte sie. "Wir sollten vielleicht noch einen kleinen Angriff starten... sie gehen nach draußen." Entschlossen sah sie Blaise an. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Gegen den Enthusiasmus von Hermine Granger hatte er eh nichts auszurichten.

Es war nicht ohne Grund, warum Draco und Harry nach draußen schritten.

Draco warf immer wieder einen Blick auf den Panther, der mit seinen scharfen Augen die Gegend absuchte.

"Siehst du etwas?", murmelte Draco aus dem Mundwinkel. Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Wenn die Viecher kommen... werde ich sie rupfen...", knurrte Draco nun etwas lauter.

"Nein!", zischte Harry. "Wer weiß, was das für Tiere sind. Wir werden das tun, was wir besprochen haben!"

"Dass es immer nach deiner Nase gehen muss, Potter!", keifte Draco nun ungehalten. "Der große, ruhmreiche, von Glanz und Glory umgebene P..."

"Tscht! Da sind sie!" Tatsächlich. In weiter Ferne sah man einen Adler herannahen, gefolgt von einem schwarzen Raben, kaum in der Nacht zu erkennen. Durch den Schnee schlängelte sich eine Spur entlang, die ganz nach der Schlange aussah. Irgendwo musste demnach auch der Pfau und der Wolf vorhanden sein.

Harry brauchte gar nichts zu sagen. Blitzschnell hatte sich Draco verwandelt und sich umgedreht.

Hinter ihnen stand der Wolf, dessen Ohren nun in die Höhe schnellten.

Es sah fast so aus, als würde der Tiger grinsen.

Harry, der durch seine ausgeprägten Raubtiersinne bemerkt hatte, dass da noch jemand hinter ihm stand, agierte sofort. Mit einem Satz sprang er nach vorn, sodass auch Draco seinen Spielraum hatte. Beide fauchten gleichzeitig auf und gingen mit erhobenen Pranken auf den nun völlig perplexen Wolf zu.

Sie sprangen und begruben ihn unter sich. Der Wolf konnte sich nicht mal wären und jaulte auf. Draco hob die Pranke, aus der die Krallen furchterregend hervorragten.

"Nein", winselte der Wolf. "Ich bins."

"Ach?" Draco hatte immer noch die Pfoten erhoben. "Tatsächlich?"

Der Wolf verwandelte sich sofort in einen Menschen zurück, bevor Draco noch auf andere Gedanken kam.

"Blaise..." zischte nun auch Harry. "Was soll das?" Blaise sah schuldbewusst drein.

"Ähm."

"Ha!" Draco hatte die Schlange gepackt, die sich von hinten an ihn heranzischeln wollte. Nun zappelte sie ungehalten in seiner Hand.

"Soll ich zudrücken, Harrylein?", säuselte er nun zuckersüß und vollends in Rachestimmung versunken. Harry, der Blaise noch immer wütend fixierte, säuselte ebenfalls. Niemand bemerkte die plötzliche Vertrautheit der Beiden...

"Aber sicher doch, Dracolein..." Und mit einem schelmische Grinsen in den Augen sah er auf.

"Neeein!", zischelte die Schlange und verwandelte sich mit einem Plopp in Seamus zurück. "Nicht..." Erstaunt sahen die Beiden den Jungen an.

"Erstaunlich... ein Gryffindor als Schlage.."

"Draco!" Nicht bewusst, dass er Draco gerade wieder beim Vornamen genannt hatte, sprintete Harry plötzlich los, Draco im Schlepptau. Beide schnellten auf einen Baumstamm zu, setzen ihre mächtigen Tatzen darauf an und sprangen in die Höhe. Ein Kreischen und ein Krächzen ertönte.

Ehe es sich die Beiden versahen, hatten sie zwei Mädchen unter sich begraben.

"Hallo Hermine...", zischte Harry.

"Hi Daphne...", grummelte Draco. Die Beiden Mädchen hatten sich vor Schreck zurückverwandelt.

Hermine und Daphne bekamen kein Wort heraus, denn sie sahen sehr ängstlich drein. (Ich glaube bei solchen Raubkatzen...)

"Fehlt nur noch...", begann Draco.

"... der Pfau...", vollendete Harry.

"Ich... bin hier...", quiekte eine ängstliche Stimme. Parvati hatte sich erst gar nicht getraut überhaupt abzuhauen. Sie war sicher, dass die Beiden sie irgendwann finden würden.

"So... so", zischte Harry Snapeähnlich.

"Was sollte das?", fragte Draco herrisch. Hermine, Daphne und Blaise saßen getroffen im Schnee. Parvati und Seamus standen schuldbewusst daneben.

"Rache", sagte Daphne, besonders Draco anfunkelnd.

"Ebenfalls", sagte Seamus. "Natürlich nicht an dir, Harry..."

"Gleichfalls", sagte Parvati, Harry aber entschuldigend ansehend.

"Eigennutz", sagte Blaise Schulter zuckend, woraufhin beide Raubkatzen die nichtvorhandenen Brauen hoben.

Ihre Blicke wanderten zu Hermine, die sehr, sehr klein geworden war.

"Ich..."

"Von dir, Hermine, hätte ich das nicht erwartet!", zischte nun Harry. "Was ist es bei dir? Rache? An wem denn? Ich dachte, du bist klug!" Hermine schluchzte auf.

"Ich wollte dir helfen..."

"Helfen? Granger, was verstehst du eigentlich unter helfen?", mischte nun Draco mit. "Ich verstehe ja, dass die anderen mich nicht ausstehen können, bis auf... (er funkelte kurz Blaise an) Ich habe sie beleidigt und gedemütigt." (Das er es mit Freude gemacht hatte, sagte er natürlich nicht) "Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du deinen besten Freund Harry mit reinziehst."

Perplexes Blinzeln in der Runde.

"Harry?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Nun realisierte er auch, dass sie ja vorhin schon „Harry" und „Draco" gesagt hatten.

"Dein Name, ja.", sagte Draco genervt und sah ihn dabei an. Nur sah er ihn ein wenig zu genau an. Harry konnte nicht anders. Er versankt plötzlich in diesen grauen Seen.

"Nicht Potter?"

"Nein, nicht Potter..." Draco klang nun eher verunsichert, denn anscheinend überlegte er, was er gesagt hatte.

Und dann passierte etwas, womit wohl niemand in dieser Situation gerechnet hätte.

Das Band verschwand.

Wie in Zeitlupe löste es sich auf. Die anderen starrten es mit offenem Munde an.

Harrys Ohren knickten ein.

Er sah auf das verschwindende Band und dann auf Draco, der ihn nur durchdringend anstarrte. Langsam lief er rückwärts. Kein Band hinderte ihn daran.

Für Alle ein weiteres Mal unerwartet wirbelte er herum und rannte auf das Schloss zu.

Eine unnatürliche Stille kehrte ein.

Hermine saß immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen auf dem Boden und hatte noch gar nicht realisiert, was passiert war.

Das Band war verschwunden. Das hieß, dass die Beiden im Inneren Freundschaft mit sich geschlossen hatten.

"Das... das klären wir ein anderes Mal", stotterte Draco-Tiger noch immer perplex. Dann wandte auch er sich um und rannte Harry hinterher.

"Kann mir mal einer erklären, was jetzt passiert ist?", fragte Seamus verwirrt.


	15. Annäherung

_Die Kapitel sind alle gebetat von Cracker sie mal knuddel _

_ Ps.: weiß, dass es ungewöhnlich ist, dass die Animagi so zeitig sich verwandelt haben - ich gehe nicht nach dem Buch, auch wenn ich das sechste schon gelesen habe (TT)  
_

**Annäherung**

Harry schlitterte regelrecht durch die Gänge, ohne auf irgendjemanden zu achten. Die neu gewonnene Freiheit war recht ungewohnt für ihn. Nichts behinderte ihn mehr. Nur die Gedanken an Draco, die ihn fast in jede Ritterrüstung rein rennen ließ. Einige sprangen noch, ein ungewohntes Eigenleben entwickelnd, zur Seite, andere wiederum wurden einfach überrannt.

„POTTER!", schrie ein aufgebrachter Filch, doch Harry achtete nicht auf ihn und rannte immer tiefer in die Kerker hinein. Wie in Zeitlupe sah er die Bilder und Gänge an sich vorbeisausen. Er dachte nicht nach, er rannte einfach.

Bis er irgendwann schlitternd in einer vereinsamten Ecke stehen blieb, ihm die Pfoten weg knickten und er einfach liegen blieb. Er rollte sich zusammen wie eine Katze und starrte ins Lehre.

‚Draco... Draco... Draco... Draco', dachte er die ganze Zeit und immer mehr wurden ihm die Worte Hermines, Blaises und seiner Selbst bewusst. ‚Er hat mich Harry genannt... und dieser Blick. Verdammter Mist! Er darf mich nicht sehen!'

„Deine Verstecke waren noch nie die Besten..." Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, rührte sich sonst aber nicht vom Fleck. Draco stand hinter ihm, noch immer in Tigerform. Er war der wüsten Rüstungsspur gefolgt und als diese versiegte, folgte er einfach seinen Instinkten. Harry befand sich entweder in den luftigsten Höhen oder in den tiefsten Kerkern.

Er wusste ja nicht einmal warum er Harry hinterher rannte. Aber er tat es einfach.

„Ich..."

„Geh bitte weg...", flüsterte Harry plötzlich.

„Warum?" Draco sah nun leicht perplex und verunsichert aus.

„Geh einfach..." Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Jetzt habe ich extra wegen dir meinen königlichen Arsch hier runter bewegt und du schickst mich weg?" Harry hustete kurz, was aber ein unterdrücktes Lachen war. Dracos Ohren spitzten sich.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen, Potter?" Harry richtete sich auf und sah Draco ernst an.

„Ach, auf einmal wieder Potter? War das nur wegen dem Band? Kannst du schon so gut lügen, dass du sogar einen starken Zauber überlisten kannst?"

Draco saß ihm unbeweglich gegenüber. Der königliche, anmutige, weiße Tiger. Voller Stolz – und doch war er hier runter gerannt? Eigentlich grotesk.

„Du bist so dämlich... wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, hätte ich es schon längst getan." Harrys jadegrüne Augen funkelten nicht mehr angriffslustig, sondern waren nun tellerrund und voller Erstaunen – er sah aus wie ein junger Panther, der gerade eine neue Welt entdeckt hatte.

„Heißt das..."

Draco erhob sich und schlich auf leisen Pfoten näher.

„Ich habe etwas gelernt – ich werde es nur einmal sagen." Mit jedem Schritt, den Draco näher kam, ging Harry rückwärts.

„Du bist kein Held." Er machte einen weiteren Schritt.

„Du bist nicht berühmt." Noch einen.

„Aber du bist ebenbürtig." Harry drückte sich nun an die Wand. Der Tiger stand dicht vor ihm und beäugte ihn von oben bis unten. Harry zog die Ohren zusammen.

„Ich habe gelernt, dass du genauso normal bist, wie ich... genauso verrückt. Ich habe mich in dir getäuscht."

Soviel Ehrlichkeit hatte Harry noch nie in Dracos Augen gesehen. Sie waren grau und glänzten vor Entschlossenheit, wie sie sonst nie geglänzt hatten. Solche Worte hatte er auch noch nie aus Dracos Mund, oder in dem Falle Maul, gehört und ihm fehlte es einfach an Sprache, um darauf vernünftig antworten zu können.

Sie starrten sich einfach nur an, der eine verunsichert, der andere entschlossen.

Dann unterbrach Draco auch den letzten Abstand.

Er schmiegte seinen flauschigen Kopf an Harrys und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber du bist faszinierend... Harry..." Harry knickten menschentypisch die Knie ein und er plumpste ziemlich unvorteilhaft zu Boden.

In diesem Augenblick wurde Draco auch bewusst, wie nah er Harry da eigentlich gekommen war und was er da gesagt hatte. Schnell zog er sich zurück.

„Ich muss gehen... Hausaufgaben..."

Und mit den Gedanken: ‚Welcher Hauself hat mich denn jetzt wieder gestochen gehabt?' eilte er von dannen.

Harry blieb auf den Boden liegend zurück und als Draco ging, fühlte er eine innere Lehre in sich aufkommen.

Er hatte sich nun wirklich verliebt.

„Verdammt!"

Erst spät in der Nacht kehrte Harry zurück.

Er hatte keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an Hermine und die anderen verschwendet, sondern war die ganze Zeit mit dem Problem Draco in Konfrontation gekommen.

Es konnte doch einfach nicht gut gehen!

Draco Malfoy, ein Todessersohn und Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebte! Er würde Draco nicht nur in Gefahr bringen, sondern alle.

Doch als er da auf leisen Pfoten durch das Zimmer schlich, in welches nur der Mond, durch den weißen Schnee verstärkt, herein schien und seine Augen auffunkeln ließ, hörte er sein Herz laut klopfen.

So hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt!

Warum war das nicht schon am Anfang so gewesen, als sie zusammenziehen mussten? Hatte er es nicht gemerkt? War er zu blind gewesen?

Draco war noch immer ein Tiger. Ihm schien das zu gefallen. Er lag leise schnaufend auf dem Bett mit ausgestreckten Pfoten. Eine hing über seinem Kopf.

Harry schlich leise an das Bett heran. Seine Ohren zuckten dabei. Wie automatisch hob er schon seine Pfote und wollte den Tiger berühren, doch noch rechtzeitig besann er sich.

Schnell wandte er sich von dem äußerst niedlichen Bild ab und schritt um das Bett herum, um auf der anderen Seite hinauf zu klettern.

Mit ein wenig Abstand von Draco rollte er sich ein.

Er merkte nicht, dass dieser noch wach war, denn unter der Pfoten blinzelten ein paar graue Augen auf.

Auch Draco war in Gedanken versunken. Er hatte das Mauzen gehört (denkt an das „mauzpasswort") und auch sein Herz hatte schneller geschlagen als sonst. Ihm war das äußerst unangenehm, denn er kannte solche Gefühle nicht, wusste gar nicht, dass er überhaupt zu so was fähig war. Warum war er Harry so nahe gekommen? Und warum musste sich dieser kleine Bastard auch noch neben ihn legen? Jetzt, wo er sich so sehr wünschte ihm nah zu sein.

Langsam, eher automatisch rollte er sich zur Seite und stellte sich schlafend.

Harry wollte erschrocken aufspringen, unterließ es aber bei dem Anblick.

Draco unternahm noch eine „Traumdrehung" und lag kurzerhand fast auf dem Panther. Dieser blinzelte perplex das weiße Fell an. Ein leises Schnurren ertönte.

Aber Moment Mal – das war doch er!

‚Scheiß drauf!', dachte Harry und suchte sich eine besonders kuschelige Stelle an dem Tiger aus und schmiegte sich an. Der Weiße hob noch eine Pfote, fast so, als würde er den Arm um Harry legen und so schliefen sie zufrieden mit sich ein.

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen wieder als Erster auf. So konnte er sich problemlos von Draco entfernen, der nur darauf gewartet hatte. Er konnte sich ja nicht vor Harry bloßstellen!

Erst, als Harry im Bad verschwunden war (was auch immer er da zu suchen hatte), verwandelte sich der Tiger zurück und rückte sich seine Kleidung zurecht.

Da er nicht wusste, wie er Harry gegenübertreten sollte, stellte er sich vor den Schrank und begann unkontrolliert darin herumzuwühlen.

Harry dagegen versuchte umständlich mit der Pfote den Wasserhahn der Badewanne aufzudrehen. Er sah dabei ziemlich komisch aus. Aber er brauchte eine kalte Dusche! Er musste dieses wilde Herzklopfen wegbekommen, dass jedes Mal auftrat wenn er an Draco dachte. Endlich, nachdem er seine Krallen mitbenutzt hatte, sprudelte das kühle Nass aus dem Hahn heraus.

Er beugte sich vor und ließ eiskaltes Wasser über sich ergehen.

Fauchend sprang er sofort zurück. Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass es SO kalt war und er außerdem kein richtiger Panther, sondern mehr eine Katze war, die Wasser hasste.

„Was machst du da?", fragte ein verwunderter Draco, den nun doch die Neugier gepackt hatte. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Duschen", war die genuschelte Antwort. Draco zog eine Braue in die Höhe. Sein Blick fiel auf den noch immer laufenden Wasserhahn und den klitschnassen Kopf des Panthers, der leicht geknickt auf den Boden hockte.

„Duschen...", wiederholte Draco. „Also ich mach das immer anders..."

„Du bist ja auch kein Panther!", fauchte Harry jetzt. Er warf Draco einen tödlichen Blick zu und sprintete nach draußen.

Draco schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn.

„Mein verdammter Sarkasmus!"

Das galante Raubtier eilte in die große Halle. Dabei fiel ihm eine Menschentraube um ein Plakat auf. Die Mädchen schienen euphorischer als sonst zu sein, denn sie kreischten oder diskutierten wild.

Harry wurde neugierig und lief auf die Menschentraube zu.

Er fauchte kurz, um sich Platz zu verschaffen, den er auch sofort bekam. Die Diskussionen verebbten und starteten in ein Flüstern. Jeder fragte sich, wo das allseits bekannte Band hin war.

Harry ließ sich nicht stören und hockte sich vor das Plakat.

WEIHNACHTSBALL

Stand da groß geschrieben.

Die Professorenkonferenz hat beschlossen den Schülern mal wieder etwas Gutes zu tun. Anlässlich dieser besonders heimischen Jahreszeit veranstalten wir wieder einen Weihnachtsball. Eingeladen sind herzlichst alle Schüler, die kommen möchten.

Bitte bringt gute Manieren mit!

Gezeichnet

Prof. McGonagall

‚Toll', dachte Harry, dessen Ohren bei jedem Satz weiter eingeknickt waren. ‚Tiere sind bestimmt nicht zugelassen!'

Mit noch schlechterer Laune bahnte er sich wieder den Weg durch die noch immer tuschelnden Schüler zum Slytherintisch. Er dachte nicht mal daran, dass er eigentlich an den Gryffindortisch gehörte und setzte sich wie selbstverständlich neben Blaise, der ihn ansah wie eine Erscheinung.

Er hielt noch eine Gabel in der Hand, an dem das Rührei recht schief dran hing.

„Bist du so sauer auf Granger, dass du zu den Schlangen übergewechselt bist, Potter?", fragte er verwundert.

„Hä?", machte Harry, dessen Gedanken nicht bei Hermine oder Schlangen, sondern bei Draco waren. Er blinzelte Blaise verdutzt an.

„Na, ob du noch sauer bist!"

„Auf wen?" Harry konnte sich gar nicht mehr konzentrieren, denn Draco betrat den Saal. Er sah sich suchend um und entdeckte sofort Harry.

Blaise Rührei plumpste wieder auf den Teller.

Draco benahm sich weniger merkwürdig. Er vergaß nicht Blaise besonders tödlich anzusehen und ließ sich neben dem Panther fallen. Wortlos nahm er sich noch einen zweiten Teller, tat dort alles mögliche drauf und überreichte es dann, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen, Harry, der das ebenfalls ohne Worte zur Kenntnis nahm.

Das sie Beide beobachtet wurden, bemerkten sie nicht.

Während des Mahls sprach keiner der Beiden ein Wort.

Auch Draco hatte realisiert, dass demnächst ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden sollte, doch auch er hatte nicht die geringste Lust dazu.

Am Tisch unterhielten sich die Slytherins schon darüber, was sie denn tragen würden und mit wem sie hingehen wollten. Pansy Parkinson schielte auffällig oft zu Draco rüber...

„Potter!", ertönte es plötzlich gebieterisch hinter dem neuen Duo. Harrys Ohren schnellten in die Höhe, doch drehte er sich nur langsam und gemächlich um.

„Ja, Professor?", fragte er abwesend. Professor Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und begann ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick zu durchbohren.

„Mitkommen!"

‚Na toll, jetzt bin ich auch noch wegen der Rüstungen dran', dachte Harry frustriert. Nun wieder mit hängenden Ohren und Schweif folgte er dem wehenden Mantel des Professors.

Draco sah ihm besorgt hinterher.

So musste Draco alleine in ihren Raum zurückkehren. In Gedanken versunken betrat er den Raum, wurde dort aber von einem senilen alten Sack (laut Draco XD) überrascht.

„Ah, Draco", rief Dumbledore erfreut. Er saß auf dem Bett der Beiden und schnalzte genüsslich an einem Bonbon. Draco verzog das Gesicht und antwortete nicht. „Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."

„Aha", war sein abfälliger Kommentar. Dumbledore stand auf.

„Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass du wieder in deinen Schlafsaal umziehen kannst..." Draco riss die Augen auf. Sein gelassenes Gemüt geriet ins Wanken.

„Warum?"

„Oh, du weißt es noch nicht?" Draco stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Nein! Dann würde ich ja auch nicht fragen!"

„Professor Snape ist es gelungen ein Gegenmittel zu entwickeln. Harry erfreut sich bester Menschlichkeit und wird nun soeben auf den Weg hierher sein..."

Die lässige Malfoyart fiel vollends von Draco ab. Er musste erst Mal scharf Luft einziehen und ließ sich dann auf einem Sessel nieder.

Das kam alles so plötzlich!

Erst vor kurzem waren sie sich näher gekommen und hatten ihren Streit, so schien es, begraben. Und nun hatte er wieder den echten menschlichen Harry Potter vor sich. Wie sollte er denn mit ihm umgehen, wenn es schon schwierig war mit einem Pottypanther umzugehen.

Vor der Tür mauzte es.

Draco zog es das Herz zusammen, wobei er von Dumbledore genau beobachtet wurde.

„Harry! Wie schön dich endlich wieder normal zu sehen!"


	16. Zwiespaltgedanken

_Ich weiß nicht, auf welcher Seite es war, aber nun krieg ich schon Drohungen ,wenn ich nicht weiterschreibe XD fürcht _

_Es hat mich riesig gefreut, dass einige unter euch diese Story als liebste HP/DM FF gekennzeichnet haben – hätte ich nie gedacht Oo: vor allem, weil sie immer so kurze kapitel hat und manchmal total OoC rüberkommt (bei hermine z.B.) und unrealistisch ist – trotzdem freut es mich :D :D :D :D_

_ und Draco bitte kill mich nicht XD ich konnte es nicht tun - aber es gibt ja noch ne alternative_

_araglas - du findest immer die dollsten Fehler lach Das es zu plötzlich kam - der Meinung bin ich auch - aber ich wusste auch nicht mehr, was sie hätten noch machen sollen _

_Danke danke an die zahlreichen anderen Reviews . **kekse an alle reich** _

_Gebetat hat: Cracker ._

**Zwiespaltgedanken **

Harry Potter betrat den Raum.

Langsam drehte sich Draco um und versuchte eine Maske aufzusetzen. Doch irgendwie musterte er dafür Harry zu genau.

Seine grünen Smaragdaugen sahen geschafft aus, seine Haare waren länger als sonst und seine Brille hing etwas schief. Auch seine schwarze Kleidung sah aus, als hätte er sich gerade mit jemanden geschlagen. Er stützte sich am Rahmen ab und nickte Dumbledore kurz zu.

„Professor", sagte er kratzig klingend zur Begrüßung.

Langsam, recht geschafft aussehend lief er in den Raum und ließ sich auf dem Sofa fallen. Draco beobachtete ihn genau.

„Die Verwandlung war wohl anstrengend gewesen, was Harry?" Harrys Augen funkelten kurz zornig auf.

„Natürlich! Aber das Risiko war es wert gewesen!" Harry fühlte sich wirklich nicht wohl. Snape hatte ihn ja nicht mal vor den Schmerzen, die bei dem Trank auftreten konnten, gewarnt. Total unvorbereitet musste er sich wegen diesen auf dem Boden krümmen.

Aber die Schmerzen waren es wert gewesen. Er war wieder ein Mensch und konnte sich immer noch in einen Animagi verwandeln. Wenn Draco sich sämtliche Zutaten aufgeschrieben hätte, die er da aus Versehen zusammengewürfelt hatte, wäre er als Genie gefeiert worden.

Draco war das nächste Problem. Auch als Mensch konnte er den Slyhterin einfach nicht ansehen. Ihm hatte schon vor der Tür das Herz gerast, denn ständig stiegen ihm die Bilder im Slytherinkerker hoch.

Draco saß auf seinem Platz und knetete seine Finger.

Dumbledores Blick wanderte von einem zum Anderen und ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Ihr könnt nun, wenn ihr wollt wieder in eure Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren." Draco und Harry sahen auf. Dumbledore lächelte noch immer.

„Wie ich sehe ist euer Band verschwunden..." Harry wurde rot und sah sofort nach unten, Draco versuchte Fassung zu wahren. Doch das gelang ihm nicht.

„Ich gehe!", sagte er angespannt klingend und aufspringend.

Harry hielt ihn nicht davon ab, doch leichtes Bedauern kroch in ihm hoch, als der Blonde an ihm vorbei auf die Tür zueilte.

Vor der Tür blieb Draco noch einmal kurz stehen und sah Harry an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sofort spürte man eine knisternde Stimmung im Raum. Harry öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder.

Dann verschwand Draco.

Harry seufzte und hatte ganz vergessen, dass sich ein sich sehr amüsierender Dumbledore noch im Raum befand.

„Ihr scheint euch gut zu verstehen – das freut mich..." Harry sah auf und sofort setzte er wieder seine erlernte kalte Maske auf.

„Wir verstehen uns nicht und werden uns auch nicht verstehen!", sagte er, doch insgeheim hoffte er, dass es anders war. Dumbledore antwortete nicht, sondern schmunzelte weiter.

Harry stand auf.

„Auf Wiedersehen!", sagte er schroff.

„Du kannst diesen Raum jederzeit betreten", rief Dumbledore den aus dem Raum eilenden hinterher.

Harry hatte keine Lust in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren. Was wollte er da noch? Er erinnerte sich wieder an die Attacke der anderen, obwohl dies dazu geführt hatte, dass das Band verschwunden war.

Er kehrte nun wieder zu der Frage zurück, warum Hermine das gemacht hatte.

Langsam bewegte er sich auf das Portrait der fetten Dame zu, die ihn ganz erstaunt ansah.

„Harry! Welch Überraschung!"

„Wichtelfee!", sagte Harry mürrisch und das Portrait schwang enttäuscht zur Seite.

Die im Gemeinschaftsraum befindlichen Schüler sahen Harry erstaunt an, der da mit mürrischem Gesicht und Händen in den Hosentaschen in den Raum schlurfte.

Einer der Schüler sprang sofort auf.

„Harry!" Hermine kam mit wehendem Haar auf ihn zu gerannt. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Harry wollte sie zurückstoßen und mit den Augen rollen, doch so schnell war er noch nicht. Bevor er sich's versah, wurde er von Hermine überrannt und begraben.

„Harry, es tut mir so Leid!", schniefte sie. „Es war so dumm von mir! Ich wollte, dass du und Draco euch vereint, damit das Band wieder weggeht und außerdem war ich so blind gewesen wegen der Wette mit Ron und ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ich wollte dich nicht vergessen, ich wollte nicht, dass du verletzt wirst! Ich hatte einfach nicht nachgedacht und es kommt nie wieder vor!" Alles rasselte Hermine in einer atemraubenden Geschwindigkeit herunter. Harry lag unter ihr und blinzelte sie nur an.

„Ich... krieg... keine Luft mehr...", keuchte er. Hermine wurde rot.

„Oh... entschuldige..." Sofort stand sie auf.

Harry rappelte sich auf und warf Hermine einen bösen Blick zu.

„Erst Mal: Misch dich nie wieder in meine Angelegenheiten mit ein!" Hermine nickte schnell und schuldbewusst. „Und dann: Welche Wette, zum Teufel?" Hermine schlug die Augen nieder.

„Das besprechen wir lieber draußen." Das fand Harry auch, denn sie wurden von sämtlichen Schülern angestarrt wie eine Erscheinung.

„Ich habe mit Ron gewettet, dass du und Malfoy auf jeden Fall zusammenkommt", erklärte Hermine, als die Beiden im tiefsten Schnee über das Gelände liefen. Sanft fielen Schneeflocken auf sie herab und der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen.

„Du hast WAS?", empörte sich Harry. Er sah sie entsetzt an. „Wieso... wieso wettet ihr um so etwas! Ich würde NIE mit Draco... äh Malfoy zusammen sein wollen!" ‚Lügner!', kreischte seine innere Stimme, doch auch sein Äußeres verriet ihn. Er war knallrot. Zum Glück sah es Hermine nicht. Jedoch hatte sie sehr wohl seinen Versprecher gehört. Aber den überging sie.

„Wenn Ron verliert, muss er mit Blaise ausgehen."

Harry verschluckte sich.

„Mit... BLAISE?" Entsetzt starrte er Hermine an, die leicht verlegen lächelte.

„Ron steht auf ihn", sagte sie unherminehaft kichernd. „Und Blaise hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für ihn. Aber Ron ist genauso ein Sturkopf wie du – er will es nicht zugeben." Das Ron was von Blaise wollte und umgekehrt genauso, musste Harry erst Mal verarbeiten. Wieso hatte er das nicht mitbekommen?

'Wegen Draco', säuselte die verdammte verräterische Stimme in seinem Kopf und Harry stöhnte genervt auf.

„Hermine... du kannst doch nicht mit Ron wetten..."

„Nein, das konnte ich wirklich nicht", sagte Hermine überraschend. „In meiner Euphorie begehe ich auch mal Fehler." Sie lächelte verlegen. „Es ist eigentlich eure Sache und man sollte sich da nicht einmischen."

„Da hast du verdammt Recht!", sagte Harry streng klingend. Er lief weiter.

„Aber manchmal kann man schon nachhelfen", murmelte Hermine leise und eilte ihm dann hinterher.

Endlich konnte Harry wieder normal Unterricht machen. Was hieß normal... aufgrund der bevorstehenden Weihnachtszeit, hatten es einige Professoren darauf abgesehen das Schulhaus weihnachtlich zu gestallten.

Harry fand, dass Halloween eine bessere Verwendungsmöglichkeit für dieses schrille bunte Zeugs, wie er es nannte, war.

Schillerfeen.

Normale kleine dumme Feen, die schillerten - in den verschiedensten und grellsten Farben. Das Dumme war: Befand sich einer dieser grausamen Feen in der Nähe eines Zauberers, leuchtete die Fee in so einer Farbe, wie der Gemütszustand der Person war. Natürlich wunderte es keinen, dass Snape nur von schwarzen oder grauen Feen umgeben war. Wenn er sie sah, färbten sie sich aber manchmal auch zornrot.

Die, die sich nicht in der Nähe anderer befanden, waren bunt.

Gezähmte Wichtel waren das Glanzstück Dumbledores. Sie trugen kleine Weihnachtsmützchen und begrüßten jeden mit einem Weihnachtsspruch, der eiligst an ihnen vorbei rannte.

Leider schien Dumbledore nicht jeden Wichtel richtig gezähmt zu haben, denn man fand des Öfteren Schüler als Weihnachtsbaumschmuck verwendet... (siehe Neville XD)

Harry lief mit kühler Miene zwischen Hermine und Ron und bis auf den grässlichen Weihnachtsschmuck schien alles zu sein, wie bisher. Nun ja, Harry redete weniger mit seinen Freunden... und ganz fixen Beobachtern entgingen auch nicht diese Blicke, die sich Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter zuwarfen.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie dachten, der andere sehe nicht hin, wanderte ein scheuer Blick zu dem Rivalen, der sofort wieder gesenkt werden konnte, sollte der andere aufsehen.

Draco unterließ es auch das Trio zu stänkern. Er ging ihnen im großen, weiten Bögen aus dem Weg – was Harry sehr bedauerte.

Ron wirkte dagegen siegessicher. Denn wie Harry noch herausfand, musste Hermine mit Blaise ausgehen, wenn sie die Wette verlieren würde. Doch das schien sie nicht wirklich zu stören.

Im Unterricht konnte Harry sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Die Hausaufgaben machten sich nur zäh und selbst das Quidditch, was er wieder aufnehmen konnte, schien keinen Spaß mehr zu machen.

Denn ständig störten ihn nervige Tagträume.

Er sah sich und Draco unter einem Mistelzweig stehen. (Wobei er den Gedanken lieber nicht weiterdachte)

Er sah sich und Draco als Raubkatzen vereint durch den Schnee laufen, während ihre beiden Schweife ein Herz bildeten. (Seit wann war er eigentlich so kitschig?)

Er sah sich und Draco, wie sie sich in eine dunkle Ecke zwängten und...

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf... und rannte dabei in den um die Ecke rennenden Schüler.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermine und Ron blieben stehen, doch sie sagten nichts.

Keiner sprach ein Wort.

Draco war zum Glück nicht von seinen Slytherinkumpanen, wie sonst, umgeben.

Harry senkte sofort den Blick und stand auf. Draco musste erst den Kopf schütteln und sich sammeln, bevor er realisierte, in wen er da rein gerannt war. Er sah auf und dadurch, dass Harry den Blick gesenkt hatte... trafen sich ihre Blicke abermals.

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er knallrot wurde, denn er dachte den Gedanken mit der Ecke soeben ein kleines Stück weiter.

Was ihn aber verwunderte: auch der sonst so blasierte Draco wurde rot.

„K... kannst du nicht aufpassen?", stotterte Draco und versuchte etwas Malfoywürde herauszuholen. Die hatte er wohl im Verbotenen Wald vergessen...

„Du bist doch gerannt", sagte Harry gegen die Wand. (er hatte inzwischen den Blickkontakt unterbrochen)

Draco winkte ab.

„Vergiss es... ist nie passiert..." Mit diesen Worten rannte er weiter.

„Was war DAS denn?", keuchte Ron, der die ganze Zeit seine Sprache verloren hatte. Hermine lächelte nur wissend, was Harry sah.

„Ich bin nicht in ihn verknallt!", rief Harry sofort. Sein Glück, dass nur noch er und seine beiden Freunde im Gang waren.

„Das habe ich nie gesagt", sagte Hermine immer noch lächelnd.

„Verdammt..." Harry schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn. Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein? „Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!", rief er dann noch, bevor er auf den Absatz kehrt machte und ebenfalls verschwand.

Ron wurde Angst und Bange.

Noch immer leicht gerötet stürmte Draco Malfoy in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„Blaise!", rief er schon von der Tür aus. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin saß vor dem Kamin auf dem Sofa und las. Nun sah er auf.

„Hm?"

„Mitkommen!" Kurzerhand packte er Blaise am Ärmel und zog ihn aus den Raum zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen, schmiss er ihn grob auf das Bett und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf.

"Was habt ihr diesmal wieder mit mir angestellt!", brauste er auf. Blaise blinzelte.

„Nichts...", sagte er, denn er wusste wirklich nicht, wovon Draco redete.

„Du hast mich verzaubert!", rief Draco aufgebracht.

„Nein!", sagte Blaise unschuldig.

„Ich denk nur noch an Potter! Ich kann nicht mehr essen, nicht mehr schlafen, kann ihn nicht mehr ansehen! Das ist alles deine verdammte Schuld! Was grinst du so!" Blaise hatte sich in den Schneidersitz gesetzt und grinste Draco nun breit an.

„Du bist verliebt", stellte er fest.

„BIN ICH NICHT!" Blaise seufzte.

„Das Thema hatten wir schon einmal..."

„Du hast mir einen Liebestrank untergemixt!"

„Habe ich nicht..." Blaise klang gedehnt.

„Ich würde mich nie freiwillig..." Aber weiter kam Draco nicht. Blaise war aufgesprungen und hatte seine ganze Kraft gegen den Prinzen verwendet. Er packte ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu!", zischte Blaise gefährlich klingend. „Ich habe dich weder verhext noch dir einen Trank untergemischt. Nun hör endlich auf rumzujammern und steh dazu, so wie ich dazu stehe, dass ich was von Ronald Weasley, deinem so genannten Angstwiesel, will!" Draco sah Blaise entsetzt an. Für einen Moment kehrte Ruhe in den Schlafsaal ein.

Dann ließ Blaise Draco los. Dieser rutschte auf den Boden.

„Blaise, das geht nicht", sagte er plötzlich ganz ehrlich und ohne Hysterie. Er sah nach oben. „Das ist Harry Potter! Ich bin ein Todessersohn!" Blaise hob eine Braue.

„Darum geht es dir?", fragte er fast höhnisch. „Wer bist du? Ein Malfoy? Malfoys haben doch schon immer ihr Ding gemacht und das bekommen, was sie wollten! Dein Vater sitzt im Knast und kann dir nichts, deine Mutter wird dir nicht den Kopf abreisen und Potter ist sowieso ein Gegner vom senilen alten Sack!" Draco schluckte.

Blaise seufzte.

„Sei doch endlich mal wieder der Draco, den ich vermisse. Nicht der arrogante selbstgefällige Schnösel („Ey!", sagte Draco.) sondern der, der sich alles nimmt und den starken Mann markiert! Unser Slytherinprinz!"

Draco erhob sich.

„Ich bin schon immer der Slytherinprinz gewesen!", sagte er arrogant und seine Robe zurechtrückend. „Zabini? Das hier ist nie passiert." Blaise nickte grinsend. „Hau ab! Ich habe mich auf einen Ball vorzubereiten."

Das der Ball erst in zwei Tagen war, sagte Blaise lieber nicht. Er verkniff sich ein Schnauben und stolperte nach draußen

Endlich würde Draco seinen Fischzug beginnen.

Harry dagegen hatte niemanden, der ihn aufmunterte. Abgesehen von ein paar irre gewordenen Wichteln, die einen Erstklässler auf einen riesigen Tannebaum absetzten und einen schimpfenden Mr. Flitwick, der versuchte die rosa Feen (was mochte das wohl bedeuten? XD) zu verscheuchen, brachte ihn niemand zum Lachen.

Er war der gleichen Meinung wie Draco, dass es einfach nicht gut gehen konnte. Aber anders wie der blonde Schönling gestand er sich seine Gefühle ein.

Das machte ihn noch kälter, als Snape. Die Feen, die ihn umschwärmten, waren schwarz oder grau wie seine Gemütsfassung. Sie änderten ihre Farbe nur, wenn Draco in die Nähe kam, aber da suchte Harry schnell das Weite.

So lief Harry Tagein Tagaus durch die Gänge, missmutig und Snapemässig drauf und er ließ sich weder von Hermine noch Ron aufmuntern.

Er überlegte, nicht zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen, doch das redete ihm Hermine aus. Sie konnte ihn sogar dazu bewegene ein schickes Festgewand zu besorgen.

Denn sie hatte von Blaise schon die gute Nachricht erfahren.

Und dann rückte der Tag des Festes ran.


	17. Der Weihnachtsball

_Also – mir gefällt es nicht, meiner Beta (Cracker) aber : und deswegen lad ich es trotzdem hoch – dies wird vorerst das letzte Kapi dieses Jahr sein XD aber nächstes Jahr geht's ja weiter (klingt, als würde ich sonst wann weiterschreiben)_

_**at****Silithiel ** Ich veröffentliche die Story noch auf fanfiktion . de und auf Animexx.de :) inzwischen alles zeitgleich Lach_

_**atMmmel** Er hat sie sich eingestanden :D _

_**at den Rest** XD daaaankö für eure Kommis herumroll das freut mich sehr. :) vor allem die von **Araglas16** da muss ich immer lachen :D :D :D _

_Danke an euch alle :)  
_

_und nen GUTEN RUTSCH!_

**Der Weihnachtsball**

Harry war nervös. Es war nicht der Weihnachtsball, der in einer Stunde stattfinden würde, der ihn nervös machte. Es war Hermine, denn sie hatte eine fürchterlich gute Laune. Schon die ganze Zeit werkelte sie an Harry rum, weil sie ihn besonders hübsch für den Ball herausputzen wollte.

Sie schmierte ihm irgendwas in die Haare, zupfte unendlich oft an seiner Kleidung herum und polierte sogar seine Brille.

Harry ließ alles in einer „Es-ist-doch-eh-alles-zu-spät-Miene" über sich ergehen .

„Fertig!", verkündete Hermine nach stundenlangem, so kam es zumindest Harry vor, herumdoktern.

„Endlich", motzte Harry.

„Nun schau doch nicht so!", ereiferte sich Hermine. „Du musst lächeln! Hier, schau dich an!"

Sie schob Harry vor den großen Spiegel, der im Schlafsaal der Jungen stand.

Harry blinzelte.

Hermine hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet.

Er trug eine würdevolle schwarze Robe, deren Säume mit kunstvollen giftgrünen Stickereien, besser gesagt Runen, verziert waren. Um seine Robe trug er noch einen schwarzen Gürtel mit einer silbernen Schnalle, auf der eine Schlange mit roten Augen eingraviert war. Diesen hatte Harry sich selbst ausgesucht.

Über der Robe trug er noch einen schwarzen Umhang, der ihn sehr mächtig aussehen ließ.

Harrys Haare hatte Hermine total durcheinander gebracht, doch das stand ihm. Außerdem glänzte das rabenschwarze Haar nun wie seine smaragdgrünen Augen.

Zu der Robe trug er noch herrschaftliche Stiefel.

"Du siehst aus, wie ein großer Zauberer!", verkündete Hermine stolz. Harry wurde rot.

„Ich..."

„Ich muss mich selbst noch umziehen! Also halt mich nicht auf." (an dieser Stelle: Hermine ist ja so was von OoC -.-) Herrisch wie eh und je schob sie ihn zur Seite und eilte aus dem Raum, einen herausgeputzten Harry zurücklassend.

Kaum hatte Hermine die Tür geschlossen kam auch schon Ron hineingestürmt, der einen dunkelroten Umhang und einen, seine Taille betonenden, rotweißen Anzug trug. Er musterte Harry kurz und sagte dann:

„Kommst du mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum? Seamus, Neville und Dean wollten dich unbedingt sehen." ‚Na toll', dachte Harry, doch er nickte widerstrebend.

Mit Neville hatte er ein langes Gespräch geführt. Der Arme hatte wirklich nur helfen wollen und war weder von einer Wette noch von Eigennutz beeinflusst worden – abgesehen davon, dass er es Malfoy mal richtig zeigen wollte.

Ihm hatte Harry voll und ganz verziehen.

Die drei standen nun unten. Neville blieb ruhig, während Dean und Seamus pfiffen, als Harry die Stufen herunterkam.

„Astrein!", schrie Dean durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum, was Harry mehr als unangenehm war.

„Finde ich auch!", rief Seamus mit vollem Mund (er hatte gerade einen Schokoweihnachtsmann verspeist) „Er wird sich zu deinen..." Doch die weiteren Worte konnte Seamus nicht aussprechen, weil ihn Dean hart in die Seite stieß. Harry überging das gewissenhaft und gesellte sich zu der verrückten Meute.

Das konnte ja heiter werden!

Es war der Abend des 24. Dezembers. Die Schüler von der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei waren voller Euphorie und eilten in langen prachtvollen Roben und Abendkleidern durch die Gänge. Das Schloss war bunter als je zuvor.

Die Wichtel hatte man inzwischen, zum Leidwesen von Direktor Dumbledore, wieder eingesperrt, denn alle hatten verbrecherische Züge an sich aufzuweisen.

Vor der Großen Halle nun, versammelte sich eine bunte Meute. Es glitzerte und leuchtete aus allen Ecken. Manche fanden es schön eine leuchtende Muggelweihnachtsmütze zu tragen.

Jeder wartete darauf, dass sich die Tür endlich öffnen würde.

Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebte, versteckte sich im Schatten der Treppe. Er hatte sich geschickt von seinen Freunden entfernt. Nun sah man nur noch seine grünen Augen aufblitzen, wenn sich ein Feenlicht dort hin verirrte.

„Ich wünsche euch allen einen schönen Abend!", rief plötzlich die Stimme Dumbledores und alles verstummte. Doch noch immer lag eine Spannung in der Luft, die fast knisterte.

Dumbledore hatte es irgendwie geschafft vor der Tür zu erscheinen.

„Ich hoffe für euch alle, dass ihr euch prächtig amüsieren werdet!" Stirn runzelnd beobachtete Harry den Direktor von seinem Versteck aus. Er trug... ein Weihnachtsmannkostüm... was durch seinen langen Bart ja sehr zu ihm passte. Aber es ließ ihn total albern aussehen. „Und nun – eröffne ich den Ball! Hinein mit euch!" Mit lautem feierlichen Krachen schlugen die Türen auf und gaben den Blick in die prächtig geschmückte Halle frei.

Runde Tische und Stühle aus purem Eis reihten sich um eine rote Tanzfläche auf, ein riesiges Bankett war ganz am Ende der großen Halle aufgebaut und hinter der Tanzfläche hatte sich die Band „Zaubernacht" aufgestellt, die von Opernmusik bis harte Metalsounds alles spielte.

Zur Einstimmung erklang ein ruhiges Lied, begleitet von zahlreichen Geigen. Die Noten schwebten durch den Raum und umschwärmten die Weihnachtsdekoration. Eiskristalle, Weihnachtsbäume mit echtem Schnee, die lästigen Feen, Mistelzweige – es fehlte an nichts.

Begeistert stürmten die Schüler an dem selbsternannten Weihnachtsmann vorbei in die Große Halle. Viele waren sofort auf das Bankett fixiert (wie Crabbe und Goyle), andere wiederum forderten schon zum ersten Tanzen auf oder schlugen sich um die besten Plätze an der Tanzfläche.

Harry teilte diese Begeisterung nicht. Nur langsam schälte er sich aus seinem Schatten und sah Dumbledore hinterher, der sich gerade eben einen schwarz angezogenen Herrn schnappte und ihn auf die Tanzfläche mit den Worten: „Du musst auch mal Spaß haben Severus!" gegen Hermine schuppste, die eigentlich mit Neville tanzen wollte, nun aber von einem mürrischen Zaubertränkelehrer halb überrannt wurde.

„Willst du dich nicht dazugesellen, Harry?" Harry erstarrte zu einer der Eisskulpturen, die vor der Halle standen. Die seidige Stimme! Er erkannte sie unter vielen.

Langsam wandte er seinen Kopf um.

„Draco...", flüsterte er. Da stand der anmutige Slytherin, vollkommen in weiß. Seine Haare waren nicht gegellt, sondern ordentlich gekämmt.

Er trug einen weißen Anzug mit einem schwarzen Schlips und Gürtel und über diesem noch einen weißen Umhang. Er sah aus wie ein weißer sibirischer Tiger...

Genau wie Harry wie ein Panther aussah...

Langsam kam Draco auf den noch immer erstarrten Harry zu geschlichen. Harry rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Kurz vor ihm blieb er stehen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Harry, der kleiner war als Draco, versank sofort in diesem aufgepeitschten Sturm und schluckte.

Draco hatte all seinen Mut in den letzten Tagen zusammengenommen. Er hatte akzeptiert, was er fühlte und was er wollte und ging nun in die Offensive.

„Darf ich um diesen nächsten Tanz bitten?", fragte er mit raurer Stimme und entschlossenem Blick.

„W... wie bitte?", stotterte Harry. „D... du willst vor... allen Leuten... mit mir tanzen? Vor den Slytherins? Vor den Gryffindors? Bist du das wirklich?" Draco grinste malfoyhaft.

„Sicherlich..."

„Ich..."

„Nun zier dich nicht so!" Draco wurde ein wenig ungeduldig. Doch Harry senkte den Kopf und nickte kurz verlegen. Er warf alle Zweifel über Bord.

„Gut." Draco nahm ohne zu zögern seine Hand (Harry wurde knallrot) und schleifte ihn in die große Halle.

Die Schüler dort waren mehr als überrascht, denn das Bild, was sich ihnen da bot, war ein Bild für die Götter.

Genau in dem Moment, als sie die Halle betraten, spielte die Band ein Muggellied an: Phantom der Oper.

Ohne auf die Blicke der anderen zu achten, zog Draco den total verlegenen Harry auf die Tanzfläche und zog ihn dort an sich heran.

Draco konnte gut tanzen. Er führte Harry anmutig wie ein Elf über die Tanzfläche, Nur Harry stellte sich nicht gerade... anmutig an, sondern benahm sich tapsig wie ein Bär.

Die Slytherins waren mehr als empört, die Gryffindors fielen aus allen Wolken, Dumbledore summte fröhlich vor sich hin und Snape, der im Übrigen noch mit Hermine tanzte, zog ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter.

„Nun schauen Sie doch nicht so!", rief Hermine glücklich über ihre Begleitung. „Tanzen Sie weiter – oder können Sie es nicht?"

„Mrs. Granger, ich habe ihre Beobachtungsgabe unterschätzt!", ereiferte sich der Tränkemeister. „Ich kann sehr wohl tanzen!" Und mit diesen Worten zeigte er Hermine, was ein ordentlicher Tanz war.

Nachdem sich die restliche Meute von dem Schock erholt hatte, wagten sich auch die anderen wieder auf die Tanzfläche.

Mit weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, konnte Harry schon besser tanzen. Er drückte Dracos Hand fest und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Sie bildete plötzlich eine Einheit, die man in all den Jahren nie von ihnen erwartet hätte: Der Schwarze und der Weiße, ein Unterschied von Tag und Nacht.

Schwungvoll drehten sie sich im Takte der Musik, sich gegenseitig in die Augen sehend, als hätte die Welt kein morgen mehr. Über ihnen tanzten rosa Feen...

Als das Lied endete, wollte Draco seinen neu gewonnenen Besitz nicht mehr loslassen.

„Ähm... du kannst mich jetzt wieder loslassen...", stotterte Harry. „Ich möchte dann wieder... gehen..." Das Gefühlschaos in ihm hatte den Höhepunkt erreicht. Wieso kam Draco so plötzlich auf ihn zu? Wieso sah er nicht ein, dass das mit ihnen nicht klappen konnte? Warum klopfte eigentlich sein Herz so stark? Und warum fühlte er sich so leicht?

„Ich möchte aber nicht", raunte ihm der stolze Slytherinprinz zu. „Du rennst sonst wieder weg." Harry wurde rot, denn das hatte er wirklich vorgehabt.

Draco führte Harry nach draußen, weg von dem ganzen Rummel. Die anderen waren noch immer von diesem spektakulären Auftritt überrascht und starrten ihnen hinterher.

Irgendwo in der Menge war ein Ronald Weasley in Ohnmacht gefallen.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Harry leise und schüchtern. Wo war seine Kälte geblieben, die ihn immer wie ein Schutzmantel umgeben hatte? Er hätte sie jetzt sehr gebraucht. Aber dieser Mann brachte ihn um den Verstand.

„Raus", antwortete Draco wahrheitsgemäß. Draußen angekommen ließ er Harry endlich los. Dieser machte sofort einen Schritt zurück und legte seinem Umhang enger um sich. Draco beobachtete ihn genau.

„Irgendwie misse ich unsere Streitereien", sagte Draco leise. Harry schmunzelte kurz, doch sein Mundwinkel verwandelte sich sogleich wieder in etwas ausdruckloses. Er zitterte leicht.

„Es soll nicht sein", sagte er ebenso leise.

„Was?", fragte Draco verwundert.

„Wir! Wir sollen nicht sein!" Draco wurde noch verwirrter und machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Dieser ging gleich einen Rückwärts.

„Vergessen wir das Ganze peinliche und Drumherum", sagte Harry schnell, doch Draco ging unerbittlich weiter auf ihn zu, sodass er rückwärts laufen musste. „Das alles geht nicht! Das geht zu schnell! Das ist unwirklich!"

"Ich kriege aber immer was ich will", raunte Draco und starrte ihn dabei besonders intensiv an. Harry wurde knallrot und bevor er sich's versah hatte sich Draco auf ihn gestürzt.

Doch dieser rechnete nicht damit, dass Harry immer noch seine Animagusfähigkeiten hatte.

Er flog an dem zitternden Panther vorbei, der ihn mit angelegten Ohren und aufgerissenen Augen beobachtete und landete unsanft im Schnee.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte Harry. Dann sprintete er los.

„Oh nein!", rief Draco. „Du entkommst mir dies Mal nicht!" Schon hatte auch er sich in einen weißen Tiger verwandelt und sprintete Harry hinterher.

Harry nahm seine Beine in die Hand. Schnell wie der Wind flitzte er über das Gelände von Hogwarts, den Tiger im Nacken.

Wie gerne wäre er umgedreht und hätte diesen angefallen. Sein Herz schmerzte und Tränen traten ihm aus den Augen. Doch er rannte weiter, so schnell er konnte.

Draco nahm all seine Kraft zusammen. Er sprintete wie ein Weltmeister, stützte sich auf seine großen Pfoten und sprang.

Harry wurde einfach mitgerissen und sie rollten noch einige Meter zusammen durch den Schnee, bevor sie endlich zum Stillstand kamen.

Draco hatte Harry festgenagelt, der unsanft auf den Rücken lag und den Tiger ängstlich und mit angelegten Ohren ansah.

„Hör auf so einen Scheiß zu labern!", fauchte Draco. „Harry Potter und sein Edelmut! Schrecklich" Harrys Ohren knickten noch mehr ein. „Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen! Ich gehe selbst ein verdammtes Risiko ein! Hör auf dich selbst zu bemitleiden und lebe endlich, Potter!" Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Ich bemitleide mich nicht selbst, Malfoy!", fauchte er zurück. „Du bist ein arroganter, selbstverliebter Idiot, der denkt, dass er alles haben kann!" Doch Draco lachte leise.

„So gefällst du mir schon besser... Harry..." Sofort schwang Harry Wut in Verlegenheit um und mit einem „Plopp" hatte er sich zurückverwandelt. Tomatenrot lag er da unter dem Tiger im Schnee und sah ihn mit großen grünen Augen an.

Draco verwandelte sich ebenfalls zurück und lag nun in Menschenform auf Harry.

Er schlang seine Arme um Harry Hüfte und drehte ihn mit sich auf die Seite.

Harry wehrte sich nicht.

Langsam kam Draco Harrys Gesicht immer näher.

„Weißt du was, Harry?", flüsterte Draco leise. „Ich bekomme doch immer, was ich will!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte er seine blassen Lippen auf Harrys rote Lippen. Harry riss die Augen auf.

Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in ihm. Was diese einfachen Lippen alles in ihm auslösen konnte. Das Kribbeln in der Magengrube breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Harry seufze selig und schloss die Augen. Mit seinen Händen klammerte er sich an Dracos Kleider und gab sich dem Kuss hin.

Draco begann leicht an Harrys Lippen zu knabbern und fuhr sie sanft mit der Zunge nach, als würde er jeden Zentimeter genau auskosten.

Harry öffnete die Lippen bereitwillig und gewährte ihm den Einlass. Ein Zungenduell entbrannte voller Leidenschaft, wie es noch nie einer der Beiden erlebt hatten. Immer näher drängte sich der kleine an den Größeren heran. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal mehr, dass sie im Schnee lagen und sanfte Schneeflocken auf sie herab fielen.

Sie kamen sich vereint vor – vereint nach so vielen Jahren im weißen Schnee.

Langsam löste sich Draco wieder von Harry und öffnete die Augen. Harry sah ihn fasziniert an und brachte keinen Ton hervor. Draco hob einen Arm und strich ihn über den Kopf.

„Du bist mein, mein kleiner Panther", hauchte er.


	18. Der rennende Fuchs

_**At lealau** wo gibt es denn noch solche Geschichten oO? Würd ich gerne lesen :) Nein, es war nicht das Ende – ich versuche mir Mühe zu geben, aber leider klappt es mit dem Updaten nicht immer so, wie es eigentlich sein sollte nuja _

_Danke für deinen Kommi und dein Lob_

_**At teddy172** Naja, ganz zu Ende war es ja noch nicht :) viele wollten ja, dass ich weiter schreibe. Vielen dank für deinen positiven Kommi _

_**At natsucat** Wow danke :) aber die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende – zumindest noch nicht ganz ich überlege noch, was ich mit Hermine anstelle. #lach# _

_**At Secreta** danke für das Lob :) auch wenn es recht unrealistisch von mir ist, dass sie so schnell Tiere werden _

_**At Story Fan 91** nunja, mein neues Jahr hat eher stressig angefangen – deswegen poste ich erst jetzt T.T aber danke für deinen Kommi hoffe, du hattes schöne Ostern :) _

_**At Amidala85** Jetzt geht's weiter :) XD danke für deinen Kommi_

_**At silbernewolfsfrau** Mal sehen, was ich draus mache #lach# danke für deinen kommi _

_**At Silithiel** Da bin ich aber froh, dass dich das entschädigt – vor allem, wenn ich jetzt so lange gebraucht habe T-T Das ist ja so was von typisch für mich mitten drin aufzuhören – na ja, egal – ich hoffe, man liest sich noch :)_

_**At Severina35** Ich bin sehr selbstkrititisch Tut mir Leid, dass ihr noch länger warten musstet – ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse. Animexx heiß ich auch Oriona – ich hab dir glaub ich geschrieben, aber wahrscheinlich war die Emailadresse falsch oO Dort bin ich genauso weit, wie hier :) danke fürs Kommi_

_**At arglas16** Hach, deine Kommis :) Jo, Slytherin – is auch beabsichtig #lach# na ja vielleicht auch nicht die armen #lol# Ne, Sevi war nicht mit in der Wette drine :) aber man hätte ihn können einbauen. Ja, dass das umgekehrt wird war ebenfalls beabsichtigt – schließlich ist Harry ja trotz seiner „weißen Seite" auch ein schwarzer Panther XD ach egal _

_Zumindest danke für deinen langen Kommi mal wieder :)_

_**At Draco1990** Oh ne bloß kenen Sekt XD ich hatte gestern zuviel Freut mich, dass dich das freut :) #lach# Hoffe du bist gut reingerutscht und hattest schöne Ostern_

_**At Mmmel** hehe, das mit baldige Fortsetzung war wohl nix #hust# Sorry dafür ich hoffe, dass man sich trotzdem noch liest – danke für den Kommi :)_

**_Danke an euch alle noch mal! Und Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Die Schule mal wieder. #verbeug# Gomen! _**

**_Es geht weiter, aber leider ungebetat. Ich will euch nicht länger warten lassen. Also wenn ihr Rechtschreibfehler und sonstiges findet, könnt ihr sie behalten XD _**

**_LG Oriona_**

_

* * *

_

**Der rennende Fuchs**

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Mir ist kalt..."

„... mir auch..."

* * *

Mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Grinsen stolzierte Blaise Zabini, der geheimnisvolle Slytherin, den man nur selten zu Gesicht bekam, durch den Ballsaal. Er trug ein Kostüm, das Dracula alle Ehre machte. Sein Objekt der Begierde lag inmitten einer schnatternden Meute und neben einer eifrig redenden Hermine, die diesem gerade Wasser ins Gesicht kippte. 

Hustend und prustend schnellte Ron in die Höhe und besprenkelte aus versehen auch die umstehenden Zuschauer.

„... das hab ich alles nur geträumt", quiekte er mit seiner hohen und angstvollen Stimme. Hermine hockte noch immer neben ihm und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Ron. Draco und Harry sind wirklich gerade Händchenhaltend nach draußen gegangen."

Erneut drehte es sich um Ron.

„Miene!", jammerte er. „Mir wird schlecht."

„Aber warum denn?", schnurrte ein dunkle Stimme. Ron sah auf und blickte direkt in die Augen seines Wetteinsatzes. Er quiekte und krabbelte rückwärts. Die Umstehenden kicherten.

„Och", machte Blaise gespielt enttäuscht. „Ronispatzi – du schuldest mir noch ein Date." Breit grinsend lief er dem rückwärts krabbelnden Gryffindor hinterher.

„Nein", quäkte dieser. „Das ist unfair!" Blaise grinste zuckersüß.

„Ich find es mehr als fair", flüsterte er. Ron sah sich nach allen Seiten um, fand aber keinen Fluchtweg. Blaise kam bedrohlich nahe.

„Ich will nicht!", piepste Ron noch, bevor er sich in einen Fuchs verwandelte und alle Umstehenden, inklusive Blaise, verunsicherte. Diese Gunst der Sekunde nutzte der Fuchs und schnellte flink zwischen den Beinen durch auf den Ausgang zu.

Blaise leckte sich die Lippen.

„Zeit auf Fuchsjagd zu gehen", kicherte er. Schon hatte er sich in einen großen Wolf verwandelt, der die Umstehenden eher aus den weg schupste und nicht elegant drumherum rannte.

„Na warte!", rief der Wolf den rennenden Fuchs hinterher, dem Angst und Bange wurde. „Ich kriege dich."

Am großen Tisch für die Lehrer saß ein Poppkorn mampfender Weihnachtsmann und sagte lächelnd zu McGonagall, die ganz in grün gekleidet war und aussah wie ein wandelnder Tannebaum: „Ich finde, diese Animagusidee war vorzüglich. Neben den Vorteilen im Kampf haben wir auch ein ausgezeichnetes Theater, finden Sie nicht auch, Minerva?" Doch diese hatte zuviel an Snapes Whiskey genascht, welchen dieser fluchend im ganzen Schloss suchte (er musste sich ja von dem Bunten Weihnachtsrummel ablenken) und kicherte nur beschwippst.

* * *

Das schwarzweiße Pärchen hatte es inzwischen geschafft sich von dem Schnee und voneinander zu trennen. Harry war noch knallrot. Beide liefen schweigend nebeneinander her und wussten nicht so Recht, wie es denn nun weitergehen sollte. 

Harry kämpfte mit sich selbst, da er immer wieder an Voldemort dachte. Andererseits fühlte er sich sehr zu Draco hingezogen und wollte ihn nicht verletzen.

Außerdem klapperten den beiden die Zähne...

„Ich wäre dafür, dass wir unser Zimmer aufsuchen und den Kamin anheizen."

Harry wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzen, als...

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!"

Ein roter Fuchs flitzte in einer affenartigen Geschwindigkeit an ihnen vorbei, gefolgt von einem schwarzen Wolf.

„Füchsleeeein", säuselte dieser. Dann waren die Beiden auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Verwirrt blinzelten die Beiden immer noch Händchenhaltend, den Tieren hinterher und merkte dabei gar nicht, wie vor ihrem ehemaligen Quartier angekommen waren.

Draco blinzelte die Türe an und mauzte kurz. Knarrend sprang sie auf.

Draco ließ Harrys Hand los und richtete den Zauberstab auf den Kamin.

„_Incendio!" _Sofort wurde der Raum in ein gemütliches warmes Licht getaucht. Auf Harrys leicht verunsicherten Gesicht tanzten Schatten. Draco musterte ihn schweigend von der Seite.

„Ich... geh mich umziehen", sagte Harry schnell. Er wandte sich um und verschwand, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend, im Bad.

Draco seufzte. Er würde noch sehr viel Geduld mit dem Jungen-der-Lebte haben müssen. Er schritt zum Schrank und beschloss sich schnell sein Nachtgewand überzuziehen.

* * *

**Derweil irgendwo im Schloss**

Das „Ronispatzi" hatte es inzwischen geschafft auf eine ziemlich hohe Statue zu flüchten. Nun saß er mit wedelnden Schwanz zusammengekauert ganz oben und blickte ängstlich auf den Männchen machenden Wolf herab.

„Du bist ein Spielverderber, Ronald", jammerte dieser.

„Ich bin nicht schwul!", jammerte der Fuchs zurück.

"Doch bist du! Wenn ich das sage, dann hat das so zu sein!" Rons Ohren knickten ein und er verzog sich in den Schatten der Wand, sodass Blaise ihn überhaupt nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Besagter zog die Brauen zusammen und verwandelte sich leise wieder zurück.

So konnte er Ron auf keinen Fall erobern. Solche Typen, die sich auch noch in kleine niedliche Kuschelfüchse verwandelten, mussten anders behandelt werden.

Blaise grinste.

„Accio Fuchs!" Ein quietschen schallte durch den Gang, während Ron plötzlich von etwas unsichtbaren erfasst wurde und nun mit einer affenartigen Geschwindigkeit auf Blaise zusauste. Er zappelte wie wild mit den Beinchen und versuchte diesen Sog zu entkommen, doch nichts half. Letztendlich prallte er gegen Blaise Oberkörper und wurde von diesem sofort in die Arme geschlossen.

Zitternd sah der Kleine auf.

„Hab ich dich!", flüsterte Blaise.

Ron fiel zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage in Ohnmacht.

* * *

Harry saß im Bad auf dem Toilettendeckel und dachte nach. Die nassen Klamotten störten ihn momentan nicht. 

Er war wirklich fasziniert von dem Slytherinprinzen gewesen. Er war es immer noch. Aber die Angst um ihn war noch immer da.

„_Lebe endlich!" _Hörte er die Stimme Dracos in seinem Kopf. Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Er wollte soviel über den Slytherin herausfinden. Er wollte glücklich sein und kein Held der Zaubererwelt. Er war doch auch nur ein Mensch.

Mit diesem Gedanken stand er auf und nickte. Gleichzeitig überfiel ihn ein Frösteln.

„Uah..." Die Kleidung hatte er ja ganz vergessen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hatte er sich dieser entledigt und sich seinen Gryffindorlöwenschlafanzug (XD) angezaubert, welchen ihn Molly zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Harry war dieser total peinlich, aber er wusste nicht, wie er seine anderen Sachen herzaubern konnte.

Leise trat er an die Tür und öffnete sie leicht.

Er schielte um die Ecke. Draco lag schon im Bett und döste vor sich hin. Harry musste lächeln. Er sah wirklich unschuldig aus, wenn er schlief. Lautlos schloss er die Tür und legte sich dann ebenfalls zu Draco.

Als die Matratze von einem Gewicht nach unten gedrückt wurde, blinzelte Draco. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry so schnell zurückkam. Er drehte sich um und blickte genau in zwei weit aufgerissene Smaragdgrüne Augen.

„Wir liegen zum ersten Mal _freiwillig _zusammen in einem Bett", stellte der Gryffindor verschmitzt grinsend fest.

Draco grinste ebenfalls.

„Eine äußerste Seltenheit, Panther. Das müssen wir rot im Kalender anstreichen." Harry wurde bei dem Wort „Panther" leicht rot. Er vernahm ein rascheln und spürte den Atem Dracos auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ist dir noch kalt?", fragte Draco leise. Harry drehte sein Gesicht ebenfalls und blickte direkt in Dracos eisgraue Augen. Er war kaum einen Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.

„Ein wenig", flüsterte Harry, gebannt von Dracos Augen.

Wortlos legte Draco die Arme um Harry und zog ihn an sich. Zuerst versteifte sich Gryffindors Goldjunge, doch als die Wärme Dracos in ihm hochstieg, entspannte er sich gleich wieder. Zaghaft vergrub Harry seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter und klammerte sich an ihn. Er wusste nicht, woher diese Schüchternheit kam. Draco machte ihn sichtlich nervös. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte unter Dracos Berührung - so etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor gespürt.

Keiner von ihnen sprach und sie hielten es auch für besser dies erst Mal zu lassen.

So eng umschlungen schliefen sie ein .

* * *

Blaise trug seine neuste Errungenschaft in das Zimmer von ihm und Draco. Der Slytherineisprinz war nirgendwo aufzufinden. Wahrscheinlich vergnügte sich dieser gerade mit seinem Haustier. 

Behutsam legte er den ohnmächtigen Fuchs auf sein Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. Mit wachsamen Wolfsaugen beobachtete er das Tier. Die Brust des kleinen Körpers hob und senkte sich, als schien er friedlich zu schlafen, doch das Gesicht des Fuchses war ängstlich verzogen.

Blaise seufzte und begann den Kleinen zu streicheln. Die Nase des Fuchses zuckte und seine Schnurrhaare bewegten sich dabei im Takt. Langsam blinzelte er. Blaise hörte nicht auf ihn zu streicheln.

Ron lag nur mit halb geschlossenen Augen da und genoss für einen kurzen Moment die Streicheleinheiten. Doch dann wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, bei WEM er sich befand.

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und wollte aufspringen, doch Blaise war schneller.

Er packte den kleinen Fuchs mit beiden Händen und hielt ihn vor sein Gesicht.

„Na, na, wir wollen doch nicht etwas schon wieder fliehen?" Ron wimmerte und legte seine Ohren ängstlich an.

„Lass mich...", quiekte er, Rontypisch und eher wie eine kranke Maus klingend. Blaise runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich tue dir nichts...", sagte er dann leise. „Warum währst du dich so? Hast du Angst vor den Reaktionen der anderen?" Der Fuchs, der immer noch ungemütlich in der Luft gehalten wurde, senkte den Blick.

Der Slytherin seufzte abermals und nahm ihn in seine Arme.

„Okay, es war falsch von mir dich zu bedrängen", sprach er aus. Rons Ohren schossen in die Höhe. „Das ist Slyhterinblut – die nehmen sich immer, was sie wollen." Blaise grinste. Dann setzte er den Fuchs behutsam auf den Boden ab.

„Es tut mir in der Seele weh dich freizulassen", seufzte Blaise theatralisch. „Aber ich überlasse es ab nun dir, wohin du gehst." Er kratzte sich am Kopf und sah den Fuchs dabei nicht mehr an.

Der Fuchs hockte noch immer auf den Boden. Sein Schwanz wedelte langsam hin und her, ähnlich, wie bei einem Hund, nur langsamer. Er legte den Kopf schief, als Blaise die Decke zurückschlug und sich hinlegte, ohne ihn noch mal eines Blickes zu würdigen. Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes ging das Licht aus. Der Slytherin legte sich hin und kehrte dem Fuchs den Rücken zu.

Dessen Ohren legten sich nach hinten. Mondschein fiel durch die Kerkerfenster auf ihn herab. Seine Tieraugen leuchteten, denn er hatte sie weit geöffnet und beobachtete Blaise. Er setzte sich auf und hob eine Pfote, wie als ob er was sagen wollte. Doch dann senkte er sie schnell wieder und sah auf den Boden.

Er war wirklich albern. Nur, weil seine Mutter ihm immer wieder vorschwärmte, wie froh sie doch wäre, wenn er mal eine Frau mit nach Hause bringen würde (wegens der Enkelkinder), brauchte er doch noch lange nicht vor Blaise davonlaufen. Und nur, weil er Angst hatte, dass die anderen ihn auslachten, brauchte er sich noch lange nicht vor seinen Gefühlen verstecken.

Rons Schweif schoss in die Höhe. Er setzte zum Sprung an und landete weich und unbemerkt neben Blaise auf dem Bett. Er setzte eine Pfote auf Blaise Rücken und räusperte sich kurz.

„Blaise..."

„Sag nichts..." Ron sah ja nicht, dass der Slytherin über beide Ohren grinste. Er kannte den Gryffindor und wusste, wie man ihn herumbekam.

Ron verwandelte sich mit einem „Plop" in einen Menschen zurück. Blaise setzte sich auf und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Sogar im Dunklen sah er, wie rot der junge Mann war.

„Wie... wie machen wir weiter?", fragte Ron, ihn nicht ansehend. Blaise hockte sich auf seine Knie und grinste noch immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Das... überlasse ich dir", antwortete er. Er zog Ron zu sich und sah ihm in die Augen. Diesmal währte sich der Rotschopf nicht.

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen es langsam an", säuselte er. Er küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. Ron wurde noch röter „Ich lasse dir Zeit." Es war nicht seine Art, jemanden Zeit zu lassen, doch an Ron lag ihm mehr, als an „irgendjemanden". Deswegen legte er sich wieder hin.

„Darf ich... darf ich hier bleiben?" Blaise strahlte wie ein Muggelneonlicht.

„Klar doch."

* * *

So schliefen an jenem Tage zwei frischgebackene Pärchen zusammen in einem Bette, währedn irgendwo im Schloss ein Weihnachtsmann und ein Tannebaum ihr Unwesen trieben, da diese zuviel von Professor Snapes Schnapsvorrat genascht hatten. 

Dieser eilte noch immer fluchend durchs Schloss, weil er seine abendliche Dosis noch nicht intus hatte, die er brauchte, um die Idiotismen und Schüler zu vergessen.

Alles im Allem – ein sehr ereignisreicher Tag.


End file.
